Seirin Detective Bureau
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Update chapter 10! Bloody Ditch kembali diangkat! Kemunculan orang dengan julukan Ouji-sama yang sangat dicari!/"Tidak ada kenyataan yang akan berubah karena kebenaran itu datangnya terlambat."/ Warning inside! RnR, please!
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

.

**Seirin Detective Bureau**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is Fujimaki Tadatoshi's mine. I don't own anything except the plotline and case.**

**Genre : Crime, Suspense, Mystery, Sci-Fi.**

**Warning : AU, Canon, Gaje, Abal, OOC, MISSTYPO(S), TYPO(S), broken analysis, fast plot, broken EYD, little bit sci-fi, etc. Kerusakan syaraf-syaraf tertentu (terutama muara syaraf yaitu otak dan indera penglihatan) tanggung sendiri (*tabokked)**

**Summary : Kuroko Tetsuya. Bukan, bukan Kuroko Tetsuya yang itu! Bukan Kuroko yang punya kemampuan Ignite Pass, Vanishing Drive dan lain-lain. Kuroko Tetsuya yang itu telah kembali ke alam baka seabad lalu. Ini Kuroko Tetsuya yang lain, Kuroko Tetsuya yang (akan) menjadi agen detektif, di abad 22! Penasaran? Check this out! RnR, please. Author newbie!**

**Don't Like Don't Read! You can press the 'back' button if you don't like this fanfic**

**Happy Reading, nano dayo~**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut biru pucat itu sedang menyeruput minuman kesukaannya sambil membaca buku sastra kesukaannya. Dia masih saja konsentrasi membaca padahal kondisi penerangan tempatnya membaca begitu remang. Dia tak peduli, well, sebenarnya dia tak dipedulikan. Kemampuan misdirection-nya itu benar-benar membantunya untuk kabur dari segala masalahnya, hei, itu namanya ability abuse!

Namanya Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Stop, kita tak sedang membahas buyutnya yang sama persis dengan Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya itu hidup di abad 21 dan sudah meninggal kira-kira 100 tahun yang lalu.

Kini sudah abad 22, dimana ke sekolah hanya perlu membawa semacam tablet seukuran keyboard komputer dan ponsel sudah tak lagi berlaku. Abad 22, segalanya telah diatur komputer, berlayar hologram, dan shinkansen adalah kendaraan terlambat yang pernah ada. Tak bisa membayangkan? Tapi beginilah abad yang terjadi.

Sluurppp.. Perpp...

Ups, milkshake vanillanya sudah habis. Dia harus mereload ulang (readers : dikira senjata kali, 'ya?)

'Sekalian pulang,' pikirnya.

Dia menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya dan bergerak turun ke bawah.

.

.

.

.

Sluurpp.. Perppp..

Dia terus berjalan sambil menyedot minuman kesukaannya dari sedotan dan masih membaca buku. Dia tak perlu khawatir orang akan menabraknya karena hawa keberadaannya terlalu tipis sampai-sampai orang tak menganggapnya ada.

.

.

.

Dia melintasi sebuah lapangan basket tua yang selalu dilintasinya ketika hendak pulang dari sekolah dan pergi dari rumah.

Jarang ada seseorang bermain disana. Tepatnya, tidak ada yang bermain disana. Permainan yang setiap tim harus memiliki 5 orang untuk memperebutkan sebuah bola berwarna marun untuk dimasukkan atau ditembak ke ring yang tertempel di tiang ring. Olahraga yang disebut basket ini benar-benar sudah ditinggalkan. Mereka lebih suka melakukan olahraga yang tak perlu menguras banyak tenaga fisik. seperti golf atau catur. Olahraga golf pun bukan diadakan di lapangan luas panjang berwarna hijau dan menggunakan bola dan stick nyata. Tapi dilapangan hologram, bertongkat hologram, dan tentunya, berbola hologram.

Semunya hologram. Dengan hologram kita bisa melakukan apapun di dalam ruangan. Benar-benar sungguh tak berguna.

Tak biasanya, ada orang yang bermain disana meskipun sendirian. Kuroko merasa tertarik dan segera berbelok masuk ke dalam lapangan basket. Dia duduk di atas sebuah bench tua dan menonton permainan orang itu.

Dia bersemangat. Berkali-kali pemuda berambut hitam-merah itu melakukan dunk pada bola basket yang tengah di-dribble olehnya.

Bola itu tak sengaja memantulkan diri ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko meninju bola itu, membuat bolanya kembali ke tangan si pemuda yang terlihat sangat menyukai basket itu. Pemuda itu kaget.

"AH! Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" tanyanya garang.

"Dari tadi," jawab Kuroko dengan nada dan ekspresi sedatar televisi layar flat. "Permainanmu bagus, jarang aku melihat seseorang yang memiliki aura liar sepertimu."

"Jangan banyak omong kamu! Aku tahu kau sedang meremehkanku!" balas pemuda itu.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku menyukai gaya bermainmu. Aku suka basket. Bagaimana kalau one-on-one denganku?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai tajam. "Kau menantangku, huh?"

"Sebelumnya mari kita berkenalan. Aku Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kagami. Kagami Taiga."

Kuroko melihat name tag yang dipakai Kagami. "Tapi disitu namamu Shigehiro Akiwara."

Taiga mencopot name tag-nya dan membuangnya. "Lupakan itu. Nama itu tidak penting. Cih, apa arti sebuah nama."

"Tanpa nama kau tak akan dikenal, Kagami-kun."

"Sudahlah, ayo mulai. Setelah berminggu-minggu aku bermain disini akhirnya ada orang yang mau bermain bersamaku," Kagami memutar bola basket di jarinya. "Basket sudah tak dianggap lagi."

Kuroko menaruh tasnya dan minumannya lalu melepas jaketnya. Dia menggulung lengan kemejanya lalu berlari ke tengah lapang.

"One-on-one!" Kagami melempar bola basketnya ke atas untuk memulai permainan.

Kuroko melompat dan tak berhasil menangkap bolanya. Kagami berhasil menangkap bolanya dan mendribble-nya. Tak sampai 5 detik, Kagami telah mencetak angka. Kuroko mendapat rebound namun cara mendribble bola telah membuat alis Kagami yang terbelah dua saling bertaut.

'Ini orang bisa main basket nggak sih?' batin Kagami.

Kagami merebut bola basket di tangan Kuroko dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Berhentilah bermain kemampuanmu hanya membuatku kesal! Nampaknya sudah tak ada lagi manusia yang bisa bermain basket di muka bumi ini selain aku!"

"Bagaimana pun juga aku suka basket, Kagami-kun."

GRAKKK!

TES...

Kagami dan Kuroko menyusut tetes cairan yang jatuh ke wajah mereka.

Bukan-bukan air hujan. Cairan ini berwarna merah kehitaman dan agak kental. Darah? Tapi darimana?

BRRAAKK!

Kagami dan Kuroko mendongakkan wajah ke arah langit bersamaan. Bola mata Kagami dan Kuroko membelalak. Keduanya segera melompat ke belakang.

BRUKK!

"Mayat!" seru Kagami berteriak. Kagami melihat jendela apartemen yang di sebelahnya. "Dari sana!"

Kagami berlari masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. Entah bagaimana Kuroko pun mengikuti. Ada perasaan tertarik untuk mengikuti Kagami.

Perasaan untuk mengungkap kasus mayat sepotong yang jatuh dari lantai paling atas sebuah gedung apartemen.

"Kalian! Kembali kemari atau aku akan memanggil polisi!" teriak penjaga apartemen.

Kagami dan Kuroko terus berlari tak peduli sumpah-serapah penjaga apartemen.

Kagami sampai lantai paling atas yang sepi.

"Kau bantu buka semua pintu apartemen ini. Cepat!" teriak Kagami sambil meayang sebuah tendangan pada pintu di sampingnya. Pintu terbuka. Kosong. Tak ada apa-apa disana.

Kuroko ikut-ikutan menendang pintu-demi- pintu sampai kakinya benar-benar sakit untuk digerakkan. Hei, ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal-hal berbau pengrusakan seperti ini.

Tenang saja, kepolisian Kanto City tak suka mengurusi kasus pembunuhan. Mereka lebih suka mengontrol drone-drone yang berkeliaran di jalan. Mereka seperti bukan polisi. Lagipula, kasus pembunuhan seperti ini sudah seperti banyaknya drone di jalanan. Banyak dan rata-rata tak terurus.

Kuroko menendang pintu terakhir dan melihat genangan darah dan bagian tubuh si mayat yang tersisa.

"Kagami-kun mayatnya ada disini." Kuroko masuk dengan hati-hati, menghindari sepatunya menginjak darah. Salah-salah dia bisa jadi tersangka, 'kan?

Kagami berbalik dan segera masuk.

Kagami berjongkok di depan mayat sepotong itu. "Dimutilasi."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Kau mau mencari tahu motif di baliknya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku suka hal-hal seperti ini. Aku kerja di sebuah biro dimana aku harus menyelesaikan semua kasus di muka bumi ini."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Bolehkah aku gabung ke dalam biro? Kemampuan investigasi-ku tidak buruk."

Kagami menatap Kuroko jengkal demi jengkal. Dia mendecih lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke si mayat. "Terserah kau saja!"

Kagami berdiri. "Aku akan memeriksa mayat di bawah, kau cari petunjuk!" Kagami menggeser jendela dan melompat.

Tenang, cuma 3 lantai kok. Dia nggak bakalan mati. Palingan patah kaki, ralat, kaki tegang tapi Kagami itu pasti membal.

Kuroko mengangguk. Apa yang bisa dijadikannya sebagai petunjuk? Ruangan disini bersih, maksudnya tak ditemukan barang-barang seperti kasur atau yang lainnya. Kosong.

Kuroko menatap langit-langit diatasnya. Bersih. Lalu darimana?

Kasus pembunuhan tertutup.

Itu lah yang terjadi.

Tapi apa yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk. Lihat yang ada dalam kamar ini hanya setengah bagian tubuh si mayat yang terbagi dua dari atas sampai kebawah.

Kuroko nggak takut? Jijik? Ngeri?

Ck, lupakan itu. Kuroko itu menganggap segala yang dilihat olehnya adalah keadaan atau fenomena biasa.

Tapi sebuah pertanyaan melintas di benak Kuroko. Kenapa Kagami begitu peduli dengan kasus seperti ini?

Mungkin kah?

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir jauh-jauh persepsi-nya. Mana mungkin. Kuroko tahu siapa Kagami. Well, sebenarnya tadi dia benar-benar tahu siapa Kagami. Kagami itu biang kerok di sekolahnya. Dia cuma pingin kenal saja.

"Kuroko!" teriak Kagami dari bawah. Kuroko menyibakkan salah tirai dan menggeser jendelanya lalu menengok ke bawah, ke tempat Kagami sedang mencari petunjuk di lapang basket.

"Apa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kau menemukan petunjuk?" Kagami balik bertanya.

Kuroko menggeleng. Kagami berdecak lalu mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Kuroko untuk kembali mencari petunjuk.

Kuroko berbalik dan kembali melihat mayat itu.

Potongan separuh mayat dihadapan Kuroko terbaring terlentang sementara separuh mayat lainnya jatuh tertelungkup.

Sebelum mayat itu jatuh, Kagami dan Kuroko juga terkena beberapa tetesan darah.

Kuroko menatap mayat itu dan berjongkok di depannya. Kuroko masih bisa melihat rambut hitam yang agak panjang dan iris coklat keabuan itu. Pupil matanya mengecil dan bola matanya membulat, kentara sekali kalau dia saat dibunuh sangat kaget.

Serangan mendadak? Bisa jadi.

Kuroko kembali menatap jendela, tak peduli tatapan tajam Kagami dari bawah. Dia meremas tirai hitam yang menutupi jendela. Ada tali!

Kuroko menarik tali itu. Berat! Kuroko butuh tenaga besar untuk menarik tali ini!

"Kagami-kun!" teriak Kuroko memanggil Kagami. Gila, ini pertama kalinya dia berteriak.

Kagami mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kuroko.

"Aku punya petunjuk!"

Kagami langsung berlari ke arah apartemen.

BRAK! Kagami masuk dengan cara menendang pintu sampai jebol.

Oh... Kagami, entah apa reaksi pemilik apartemen ketika melihat kerusakan yang kau timbulkan. Terlebih kau bukan penghuni apartemen ini.

"Apa? Mana petunjuknya?!" tanyanya sambil menatap Kuroko nyalang sekaligus penasaran.

"Ini," Kuroko menunjuk tali di depannya.

"Kau pikir seutas tali ini bisa membelah seorang manusia menjadi dua?!" Kagami berteriak keras, membuat Kuroko tuli sesaat. Kagami mengurut-ngurut keningnya.

"Tidak. Tapi coba tarik dulu,"

Kagami memutar matanya dan mencoba menarik tali itu. Berat.

Kagami mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya dan menarik tali itu.

GRRAKKKK!

Jendela itu tertarik ke atas sedikit demi sedikit.

Jendela itu berhenti berderak ketika Kagami telah menarik tali itu sampai habis.

"Oke, sekarang aku tahu bagaimana mayat itu bisa jatuh. Tapi," mata Kagami menyipit. "Bagaimana caranya mayat ini termutilasi?"

Kuroko menatap Kagami. Ya, mereka berdua punya pertanyaan yang sama.

Kuroko menarik tirai untuk menutup jendela.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko menarik lengan baju Kagami, "lihat."

Tirai sebelah kiri terbagi dua.

Kagami mendekati tirai itu dan merabanya. Jarinya menggosok pinggiran tirai yang terbagi dua. Ada abu hitam yang tertempel di jari Kagami. "Ini dibakar."

Kagami mundur beberapa langkah. "Dibakar dengan apa sampai bisa membelah tirai dengan rapi?"

Kuroko berpikir. "Kalau laser?"

Kagami meledak tertawa. Tawanya bergema kencang di kamar apartemen ini.

"Jangan bercanda, Kuroko. Laser tak bisa di dapatkan semudah itu," tawanya tiba-tiba mereda, "kecuali jika pelakunya adalah pelaku laser show setahun lalu."

"Laser show?"

"Konser salah satu robot android yang terkenal sejak abad 21, pelakunya belum ditemukan." jelas Kagami.

"Kau detektif?"

Kagami menatap Kuroko tajam. "Berjanjilah kau tak akan memberi tahu siapa pun."

"Aku janji."

"Aku Kagami Taiga. Agen dari Seirin Detective Bureau atau disingkat SDB bagian Operasi Balistik. Kita satu sekolah."

"Keren," puji Kuroko tapi tetap saja dia memasang wajah dataranya. "Bisakah aku masuk dan menjadi agen disana?"

"SDB membutuhkan agen baru dan aku juga butuh partner kerja."

"Jadi?" Kuroko bertanya dengan nada datarnya tapi Kagami tahu kalau pemuda yang memiliki umur yang sama dengannya itu memaksanya. Ck, Kuroko sepertinya kau tak bisa membodohi Kagami itu dengan nada bicara dan ekspresi datar seperti itu.

"Hei, jangan memaksaku. Setelah ini kau bisa ikut aku kembali ke markas dan kau bisa bertanya pada Riko, Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga. Titik."

"Baiklah."

GRRAKKK!

Secara tiba-tiba jendela itu kembali ke posisi semula dan ganjal jendela yang harusnya menempel vertikal dengan jendela, jatuh dengan posisi horizontal dan memukul tangan Kagami.

"Shit, tangan kananku hampir terjepit dan tangan kiriku dihantam ganjal ini. Sial sekali!" umpat Kagami sambil mengusap tangannya bergantian.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko kembali berjongkok di depan mayat. "Kurasa aku tahu bagaimana caranya orang ini terbunuh."

Kuroko tak peduli dengan sepatunya yang kini telah menginjak genangan darah. Dia merobek jersey hijau-hitam yang dikenakan pria itu dan menatap lekat-lekat pinggiran tubuhnya yang terpotong.

Pinggiran tubuh itu menghitam. Kuroko tak peduli dengan amis dari darah, lalat, dan belatung-belatung yang mulai menggerayangi organ dalam si mayat.

"Luka bakar. Bisa kupastikan bahwa ini luka akibat dilaser."

Alis Kagami yang terbelah dua itu naik sebelah, bingung. Dia sudah 3 bulan kerja dan tinggal di biro tapi baru pertama kali dia menemukan kasus- biasanya dia diberi kasus oleh Riko atau Kiyoshi atau Hyuuga.

"Coba jelaskan padaku." Kagami meminta penjelasan. Jujur, dia tak mengerti.

Kuroko berdiri. "Err, Kagami-kun, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Apalagi?"

Kagami benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang bisa menyebabkan pria ini bisa terbunuh. Sekalipun dia agen, tetap saja kemampuan analisanya kurang. Kalau bertugas dia paling sering dipasangkan dengan seniornya, Mitobe yang selalu diam, dan partner-nya, Furihata yang cerewet.

BIPP.. BIPP.. BIPPP..

Jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kiri Kagami berkedip-kedip dan mengeluarkan suara. Kagami melirik jam tangannya dan melakukan gerakan menggeser pada layar dengan jari telunjuknya.

Lampu toska tak kasat mata pada jam tangan Kagami membentuk sebuah layar.

"Agen Kagami," kata seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek yang pada poninya di jepit oleh dua buah jepit. "Ada kasus pembunuhan di apartemen XXXXXX di jalan XXX no. 31 blok C2."

"Aku sedang ada di TKP, Riko," jawab Kagami. "Kau terlambat."

Wanita yang dipanggil Kagami dengan sebutan Riko itu memutar bola matanya. "Pokoknya, cepat selesaikan. Kirim laporan suara padaku."

Hologram itu menghilang.

"Kagami-kun, punya kain bersih?" Kuroko bertanya mengangetkan Kagami yang asyik dengan jam tangan android-nya.

Kagami melotot. Bagaimana tidak? Kuroko sedang membersihkan darah-darah di badan si mayat layaknya seorang ahli forensik. Dengan ekspresi wajah dan tatapan datar, dia asyik membersihkan bagian kepala mayat yang cuma sebelah.

Kagami mengambil kain yang cuma sebelah yang sudah dibasahi darah pada seluruh serat kainnya dan membawanya ke wastafel terdekat. Kagami mencuci kain itu. Kagami menguceknya layaknya tukang cuci profesional (author : *di-dunk ke ring basket) dan mendapati kanji Hana pada bagian atas kain itu. Kagami memeras kain itu dari air yang menempel. Kagami tahu kalau kain itu bagian dari jersey basket.

Kagami memasukkan kain yang telah dicucinya ke dalam plastik zip lock yang selalu di bawanya kemana-mana dan memasukkan potongan jersey itu.

Kagami kembali pada Kuroko yang tengah memeriksa bagian kepala. Kagami menggeleng, sungguh dia kagum pada pemuda yang baru ditemuinya setengah jam lalu. Dia sama sekali nggak jijik sama mayat.

Kagami berjongkok di depan Kuroko dan melihat wajah Kuroko.

Kagami harus menarik kembali kata-katanya. Rupanya Kuroko menahan napasnya sampai-sampai wajah menjadi biru.

"Oi, Kuroko," panggil Kagami, "bernafaslah."

Kuroko membuang nafasnya lewat mulut dan menarik napasnya lalu menahannya kembali. Kagami menghela nafas.

"Kau masih hutang penjelasan padaku, Kuroko," kata Kagami sambil berdiri. Kakinya bergerak ke depan, sesuai dengan keinginannya untuk melangkah dan berjalan ke depan. "Beritahu aku jika kau sudah siap memberikan penjelasan."

"Aku menemukannya!" Kuroko berseru walaupun bernada datar. Ampun deh, Kuroko. Berekspresilah sedikit... Mana ekspresinya? w('o')w (author : *slapped)

Kagami segera berbalik dan menatap Kuroko intens. Salah-salah, mata fujoshi bisa menganggap itu adalah tatapan lain (readers : Ck, kenapa jadi ngelawak sih?! Serius dong).

"Kagami-kun, coba lihat goresan hitam di dinding itu," Kuroko menunjuk garis hitam di dinding bercat gading dan dilapisi oleh kertas dinding berwarna hitam. Kagami berjalan mendekat pada garis vertikal pendek yang ditunjuk Kuroko dan mengangguk, mengiyakan. Buset, mata Kuroko jeli banget.

"Lalu?" Kagami bertanya sambil menatap Kuroko lagi.

"Orang ini kemungkinan besar bertinggi kurang dari 180 centi. Dia mengarahkan lasernya pada pria ini namun ketinggian jadi lasernya mengenai tembok-"

"Aku tidak setuju!" potong Kagami. Kuroko balas menatap Kagami dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan bertanya 'kenapa?' ala iklan biskuit yang sekarang nge-tren itu.

"Kau lihat posisi jatuhnya! Keduanya menghadap dan membelakangi jendela! Satu terlentang dan satu lagi tertelungkup," Kagami menjelaskan setengah berteriak. "Menurutku, pria ini sedang berdiri di depan jendela dengan kondisi jendela terbuka sempurna seperti tadi lalu seseorang membelahnya dengan laser. Orang itu lalu mendorong sepotong mayat untuk jatuh dan menunggu tali ini kembali dengan sendirinya lalu ganjal jendela ini mendorong separuh tubuh lainnya."

Kuroko mengeluarkan pose berpikirnya. Dia berdiri dan melihat kusen jendela. Bersih tak ada sisa darah disana. Jangan itu kaca jendelanya saja bersih.

"Apa yang kau harapkan, hah?" Kagami sekali lagi menarik tali jendela itu. "Karena jika posisi jendelanya seperti ini, tak ada bercak darah yang tersisa."

Betul juga, batin Kuroko.

Kuroko melihat garis lain yang aneh. Ada bekas bakar yang membentuk garis miring kecil dan garis-garis lain.

Kuroko menarik tirai itu sampai copot dari relnya. Sebuah lampu CAS* toska kecil berkedip-kedip. Alat sensor.

"Hito," gumamnya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Kagami yang mendengar gumaman Kuroko bertanya.

"Apa ini kasus pertamamu, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko balik bertanya.

"Bukan sih," Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku **mendapatkan** kasus dengan korban seorang pria."

"Biar kusimpulkan," Kuroko berdehem. Bukan. Dia bukan sok-sok-an tapi hari ini dia cukup banyak berbicara sampai-sampai tenggorokannya gatal.

"Pelaku pertama-tama membuat garis disini lalu kesini. Dia menarik garis lurus dan membelah pria dan membuat garis disini untuk membentuk kata 'Hito'," jelas Kuroko. Sorot matanya berubah. "Aku setuju dengan penjelasanmu yang sebelumnya dan kurasa penjelasanmu yang sebelumnya mungkin benar adanya. Oh ya, aku berikan masukan sedikit. Jendela ini akan tertutup saat tak respon sensor yang terdeteksi."

Kuroko menunjuk lampu CAS. Kagami tersenyum meskipun terlihat seperti sedang menyeringai.

"Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana ciri-ciri pelakunya?" tanya Kagami.

"Kurasa dia masih ada hubungannya denganmu dan orang ini."

"Aku?" Kagami menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tak kenal dengan orang lain selain anggota SDB, kau, dan beberapa ekor polisi."

Kuroko menautkan alisnya.

"Jangan tanya aku kenapa. Itu masa laluku dan sepertinya aku tak perlu memberitahukannya padamu. Sungguh."

"Kagami,"

Kuroko dan Kagami menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan bentuk mata tajam. Pemuda itu membawa sebuah kamera pocket yang jika shutter dipencet akan berubah menjadi kamera dengan pilihan lensa bermacam-macam.

"Izuki," ucap Kagami. "Sudah lihat mayat di bawah?"

CKREK! CKREK! CKREK!

"Sudah. Bahkan fotonya telah kukirim pada Riko." jawab Izuki sambil terus memotret dari segala arah dan sudut.

Izuki melepas kameranya dari hadapan matanya. Keningnya berkerut dan alisnya bertaut. "Sejak kapan ada mayat sebersih ini? Kau membersihkannya? Sejak kapan kau mau bersentuhan dengan mayat? HUWAHHHHH?!"

Sebuah (?) wajah tiba-tiba nampak di depan lensa, membuat Izuki kaget dan hampir melempat pocket camera supernya. Sekejap kemudian bayangan itu lenyap. Bulu kuduk Izuki meremang. Di zaman dimana android telah menguasai bumi seperti ini hantu nggak ada, 'kan? NGGAK ADA, 'KAN? #capslockjebol

"Orang ini yang membersihkannya." jawab Kagami sambil menunjuk Kuroko. Alis Izuki semakin bertaut. Bulu kuduknya meremang lagi. Dia mengaktifkan mata elangnya. Tidak ada. Bahkan mata elangnya tak bisa menangkap apa-apa. Siapa sih orang yang dimaksud Kagami?

"Siapa?" tanya Izuki.

"Apa kau tak bisa melihat orang ini!" Kagami berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kuroko yang posisi membelakangi Izuki.

"Eh, oh, doumo," sapa Kuroko datar sambil berbalik lalu membungkuk. "Kuroko desu. Yoroshiku."

Izuki terlonjak kaget dan melotot. "Apa?! Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?!"

"Dari tadi. Bahkan Izuki-san sudah melewatiku dua kali saat memotret mayat pria ini. Oh mungkin, aku terpotret beberapa kali."

Izuki membuka folder foto dalam pocket camera supernya. Ada! Ada beberapa foto dimana Izuki memotret wajah Kuroko yang datar. Izuki bergidik ngeri. Sungguh, dia tak menyadari kehadiran Kuroko disitu. Hawa keberadaannya sangat-sangat tipis. Bahkan, eagle eye benar-benar tak bisa melihatnya. Duh...

"Kagami, kau dapat darimana manusia seperti itu?" tanya Izuki horror.

"Entahlah. Dia tiba-tiba muncul dan mengajakku one-on-one." Kagami mengedikkan bahu.

"Terus kenapa kau melibatkan sipil ke dalam kasus, Kagami?"

"Kurasa dia cocok menjadi partner-ku. Sungguh, aku tak tahan dengan Furihata. Dia benar-benar sulit diajak untuk investigasi. Terlalu banyak bertanya."

Izuki tertawa kecil. "Kuroko, kau akan jadi detektif dia SDB- Kagami sudah memberitahu tentang biro, 'kan?- jika Riko, Kiyoshi, dan Hyuuga mengizinkanmu," ucap Izuki sambil menepuk-nepuk Kuroko. "Jadi, bagaimana kasusnya?"

Kagami dan Kuroko saling bertatapan.

"Siapa dari antara kalian yang akan memberitahuku soal hasil investigasi?"

"Biar aku saja, Kagami-kun," kata Kuroko dan Kagami hanya menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan 'Silahkan saja.'

"Sebenarnya kita tak tahu apa motifnya tapi dilihat dari segala bukti yang kita temukan bisa dipastikan kalau pelaku kasus ini adalah orang dari riset senjata laser."

Kagami melotot. Kuroko baru bilang soal ini! Seenaknya saja dia menambahkan laporan!

"Pelaku membentuk kanji 'Hito' dengan menggoreskan laser di sini, sini, dan sini. Lalu untuk garis lurusnya dia membelah orang ini," sambung Kuroko menjelaskan. "Pelaku sepertinya sudah paham dengan seluk-beluk kamar ini. Saat orang ini sudah terbelah, dia mendorongnya sebelah tubuh mayat ke bawah, tepatnya ke lapangan basket di bawah sana. Karena sensor jendela tak mendeteksi ada respon sensor berupa hawa atau suhu maka jendela ini akan tertutup dan ganjal akan jatuh ke arah depan yang otomatis akan mendorong sisa tubuh mayat. Itu menurut pendapatku dan Kagami-kun."

Izuki bersiul. "Wow, kalian rookie yang handal, untuk ukuran rookie."

Kagami mengutak-atik layar hologram yang muncul dari jam tangannya. "Baiklah, ayo kembali ke lapangan. Aku telah merekam penjelasan Kuroko dan telah mengirimkannya pada Riko-"

BIPP.. BIPP.. BIPP..

Kagami menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, mengangkat panggilan seperti tadi.

"BAKAGAMI!" teriak Riko. "KAU BUAT LAPORAN PAKAI SUARA SIAPA, BAKA?!"

"Riko, jangan berteriak. Kau bisa merusak setiap speaker WAP** jika kau berteriak," Izuki nimbrung tanpa kabel.

"Izuki, aku tak memintamu untuk melawak!" jawab Riko sinis. "Jelaskan padaku, BaKagami!"

"Aku menemukan seorang agen baru. Jika kau, Kiyoshi, dan Hyuuga mengizinkan, dia akan menjadi partnerku," jelas Kagami. "Aku akan menjelaskan lebih lengkap saat di markas, Riko. Aku janji."

"Kau hutang penjelasan padaku, BaKagami." ucap Riko agak mengancam sebelum menyudahi panggilan.

Hologram itu menghilang, panggilan terputus.

"Ayo kembali ke markas, aku sudah menghubungi forensik SDB untuk mengurus mayatnya." Izuki berbalik dan berjalan keluar. Kagami dan Kuroko berjalan mengekor di belakang.

Sesampainya di halaman depan apartemen itu, Izuki memanggil mobil android separuh drone miliknya dengan bantuan jam tangan super yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Kagami.

"Kau bawa mobil 'kan, Kagami?" tanya Izuki sambil membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hm," jawab Kagami.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Jaa!"

"Hn, jaa!"

Kagami melakukan hal yang sama untuk memanggil mobilnya sambil berjalan kembali ke lapangan untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang dia tinggalkan disitu.

NGINGG... BIP.. BIPP.. BIPPPP...

Itu suara detector kepolisian. Seorang polisi berkulit redup berambut biru gelap dengan warna mata senada.

"Kagami Taiga, aku sudah jengah dengan kelakuanmu! Berhentilah memboikot aksi polisi! Kau dan biromu sungguh mengganggu!" ucap si redup (author : *dor) marah.

"Ini soal kecepatan mendapat kasus, Aomine. Kami, anggota biro, jauh lebih menguasai daratan ini," Kagami melihat mobilnya yang sudah muncul. "Sudah kuduga, polisi dengan label Kiseki no Sedai seperti kalian tak ada apa-apanya dengan biro kami, Seirin Detective Bureau. Sudahlah, capek aku menjelaskan."

Polisi yang dipanggil Aomine oleh Kagami itu hampir saja meninju Kagami kalau saja Kagami tak menghindar.

"Ayo Kuroko, kita ke markas. Tak ada gunanya mengurus polisi idiot macam dia."

Kuroko mengangguk dan berjalan mengekor di belakang Kagami.

"Tetsu?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kuroko menoleh ke arah Aomine. "Aomine-kun,"

Manik pale blue Kuroko menatap tajam Aomine. Yah, sebelumnya mereka sudah cukup kenal. Mereka sudah kenal sejak menginjak bangku sekolah dasar. Tapi kini Kuroko menatap tajam ke arah orang yang pernah menjadi sinarnya itu. Yap, si redup itu pernah menjadi sinar Kuroko.

"Ayo, Kuroko! Biarkan saja si dekil itu melongo seperti orang idiot disitu. Kita harus cepat! Semakin lama kita sampai, semakin gila Riko mengamuk."

Kuroko mengangguk dan tetap menatap tajam Aomine. Kuroko naik ke dalam mobil android separuh drone itu dan menutup pintunya.

"Sudah naik?"

"Un,"

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke markas!"

Kagami menginjak gas dan memutar mobilnya dan mobil berwarna merah kehitaman itu segera melesat menuju markas SDB.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di markas SDB...

Aida Riko, manager SDB, mengurut-ngurut keningnya. Dia stress. Kenapa dia bisa membiarkan Kagami kelayapan sendirian sampai-sampai dia bisa menemukan partner-nya sendiri? Oh, bukannya nggak boleh. Tapi Kagami itu menurutnya kelewatan!

Izuki Shun, si ahli komputer forensik, baru datang dan langsung menggebrak meja Riko. Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, dan Koganei melotot. Wow, si tukang banyol garing itu baru kali ini gebrak meja. Mana ekspresi-nya kayak orang yang lagi nahan boker gitu.

"Apa-apaan kau Izuki?!" tanya Riko marah sambil menunjuk-nujuk hidung Izuki.

"Aku punya kabar gembira, Riko!" Izuki tersenyum lima jari. Wew, jarang terjadi. Bahkan Hyuuga menganggap Izuki telah gangguan.

"Apa?! Kagami mendapat partner baru!?"

Riko turunkan amarahmu. Umurmu masih 25 tahun, kebanyakan marah-marah bisa bikin tua lohhh...

"Bukan!" Izuki menjawab riang.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ahli komputer forensik yang memiliki eagle eye itu?

Riko menghela napasnya, meredakan emosinya.

"Terus apa?" tanyanya melembut.

Izuki mengeluarkan sebotol obat. "Kini kulit manggis ada ekstraknya!"

Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, dan Koganei yang sedari tadi memelototi Izuki dari belakang karena penasaran langsung mengambil benda di meja masing-masing. Bersiap memukulkannya pada si pemilik eagle eye, mereka hanya perlu menunggu aba-aba Riko.

Emosi Riko meledak. Wajahnya merah padam, rahang mengeras, tangan terkepal dan rambutnya melayang-layang tanpa sebab.

"IZUKIII!" Riko meledak marah. "HYUUGA, KOGANEI, PEGANG DIA!"

Hyuuga dan Koganei memegang tangan Izuki dan menariknya ke belakang layaknya seorang tahanan.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan besar," bisik Hyuuga.

PLAKKKK!

Izuki tepar karena kepretan kertas koran yang digulung Riko. Beruntung Hyuuga dan Koganei sempat menghindar, jadi mereka nggak ikutan dikepret manager mereka itu.

"Makan lawakan konyolmu itu!" Riko berjalan dan hendak pergi ke cafe di bawah sana.

"Aku pulang!" seru Kagami sambil menendang pintu. Riko tersentak kaget dan langsung me-round house kick Kagami.

"Jangan mengangetkanku, BaKagami!"

Riko berjalan keluar sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

"Eh, Riko kenapa?" tanya Kagami sambil mengusap pipinya yang di-round house kick.

"Kesel tuh," jawab Koganei. "Kudengar kau dapat agen baru?"

"Eh, kalian nggak lihat orang ini?" Kagami mendorong pelan Kuroko yang berdiri agak bersembunyi dari badan Kagami, jadi cuma setengah badannya yang kelihatan.

Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, dan Koganei melotot. Sejak kapan pemuda pucat itu ada disitu?!

"Doumo," sapa Kuroko datar. "Hajimemashite. Boku wa Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Yoroshiku."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Line :**

***CAS = Censor Android System**

****WAP = Watch Android Phone**

**Hajimemashite, boku wa Shintaro Arisa desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna-san! _(_ _)_**

**Halo, saya author baru di fandom Kuroko no Basuke! Salam kenal!**

**Err, nggak apa-apa nih begitu muncul udah buat fanfic dengan genre Crime, Suspense, Mystery? Gaje kah? Aneh kah? Maaf, habis ini idenya mendadak dan aku ingin sekali mencoba fandom lain selain fandom Vocaloid. Nyahahaha, habis nggak bisa romance apalagi yaoi.. hehehe ._.v**

**Karakter paling utama disini adalah dua rookie Seirin yang paling aku favoritin, Kagami Taiga + Kuroko Tetsuya!**

**This fic maybe a long fic with many cases and dizzy examination #brokengrammar.**

**Huff, sebenarnya ini pelampiasan rasa seneng aku lantaran masuk SMA. Readers sekalian, ada yang se-SMA sama aku nggak nih? Atau mungkin ada-ada senpai-senpai-nya? Aku tinggal di Kabupaten Bandung. Sekolahnya yang sebelahan sama Lanud itu lohh #SKSDlu!**

**Nggak bisa banyak bacot (readers : memang nggak usah kok!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review? I really need your review..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa out, nanodayo!~ **


	2. Chapter 2

Seirin Detective Bureau

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Story (c) : Punya gue!

Genre : Crime, Mystery, Suspense

Warning : AU, Gaje, Canon, Dizzy Examinitaion, misstypo(s), typo(s), dll!

DLDR!

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

Kantor SDB, jam 10.07 P.M..

Riko membaca hasil tulisan Kuroko mengenai kejahatan dan pendapatnya tentang cyber abad 22. Sesekali dia mengangguk atau menggeleng. Yah, bahasa pemuda misdirection itu mudah dipahami.

Pintu kamarnya di markas diketuk oleh seseorang disana. Riko melepaskan kacamatanya dan memutar kursinya.

"Riko, bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya orang di luar sana.

"Hyuga?"

"Hm,"

"Masuk! Pintunya tidak dikunci!" Riko membalas sambil mengambil kembali karangan Kuroko.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria berkacamata berambut hitam dengan kemeja berantakan dan celana panjangnya yang digulung asal-asalan bagai pengungsi dari korban banjir. Riko menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat pakaian yang dipakai oleh sahabatnya dari zaman invasi android belum muncul.

"Wow... Hyuga! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Riko berkata sok khawatir dan hanya dibalas delikan bosan dari si ketua SDB berkacamata ini.

"Ck, kau tidak tahu rasanya mengajari amatiran. Koganei nyaris mati sebanyak 25 kali kena peluru nyasar Kuroko," jawab Hyuga.

Riko tertawa.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Riko lagi.

"Aku 'kan sudah kirim rekamannya padamu. Kemana WAP punyamu?"

Riko mengeluarkan WAP-nya yang diletakkannya di atas lemari. Riko menyalakan gadget berbentuk jam tangan itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, setelah benda paling penting bagi agen ini aktif, interface hologram transparan Riko menampilkan belasan data yang baru berumur setengah jam. "Aku butuh konsentrasi makanya kumatikan."

Hyuga memberikan sejilid kertas-kertas yang disampul merah. "Karangan Kagami."

Riko mengambil kertas-kertas itu dan mengambil kacamatanya.

"Aku duluan. Aku mau istirahat. Besok masih ada mata kuliah yang harus kukejar." Hyuga berjalan keluar kamar Riko.

"Baiklah. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi mo!"

Riko mulai membaca karangan yang dibuat Kagami. Akhirnya setelah 3 bulan menunggu, akhirnya agen itu menyelesaikan karangannya juga.

'Tidak parah untuk seorang amatiran. Meskipun pemilihan katanya seperti anak TK...' batin Riko sambil tersenyum kecil.

Iris hazel di balik lensa bening kacamatanya bergerak terus, dari kiri ke kanan dan begitu saja seterusnya sampai dia menemukan halaman dimana dia merasa perlu membaca baris demi baris tulisan berantakan Kagami. Tentang alasannya ditransfer dari Prisoner of Secret Agent Kanto City ke Seirin Detective Bureau...

.

.

.

.

Riko berjalan menuju kamar Kagami yang berada di lantai paling atas dan mengetuk pintu yang diberi hiasan '**Do** **Not** **Cross** **Bureau** **Line**' pada pintunya.

"Siapa?" Kagami bertanya dari dalam.

"Ini aku. Riko!"

"Masuklah,"

Riko memutar knop pintu itu dan melihat Kagami yang berkeringat.

"Habis ngapain?" tanya Riko sambil menghempaskan diri ke sofa kecil berwarna merah di kamar Kagami.

"Aku dihukum Hyuga karena membawa Kuroko kemari, disuruh menyamai kecepatan shinkansen." Kagami mengelap keringatnya. Riko tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kau sih, cari gara-gara," kata Riko sambil menahan tawanya.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"Kurasa Kuroko bisa kuterima jadi agen dan menjadi partner-mu menggantikan Furihata," jawab Riko. "Oh ya, dia kemana?"

"Pulang," Kagami mengeluarkan dua kaleng minuman dan memberikan salah satunya pada Riko. "Sudah larut. Memangnya besok nggak ada jam kuliah?"

"Sepertinya insomniaku kambuh," Riko menatap sinis Kagami. "Gara-gara laporanmu tuh!"

"Eh? Kau membacanya? Aku saja malas melihat tulisanku," Kagami lalu tertawa keras. Riko mendengus. "Maaf, maaf, kalau tulisanku susah kau mengerti."

"Bukan masalah itu.. Tapi tentang ini,"

Riko membuka halaman laporan yang ditandainya dengan sebuah clip berwarna merah. Dia menunjuk sebaris kalimat yang sudah dia beri highlight. Kagami membacanya.

"Maaf, aku tak mau dan tak akan pernah mau menceritakannya pada siapapun."

Riko melihat ekspresi lain pada mata scarlet dan wajah Kagami. "Kau yakin?"

"Hm,"

"Iya sudahlah. Aku juga tak berhak memaksamu. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku," Riko berdiri dan berjalan keluar. "Cepat tidur! Besok masih sekolah!"

"Iya, cerewet!"

"Huh, oyasumi!"

"Oyasumi!"

Riko menutup pintu kamar Kagami dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Laporan itu dia genggam erat-erat.

.

.

.

.

STAB! STAB! STAB!

Riko yang kamarnya berada tak jauh dari ruang latihan mendengar suara benda ditusuk. "Siapa yang pakai bow gun tengah malam begini?"

Dia sudah mengecek seluruh kamar teman dan anak buahnya. Lalu siapa?

Nggak mungkin hantu, 'kan?

Riko berjalan menuju ruang latihan. Dia membuka pintunya perlahan-lahan.

"KYAAAAA!" Riko berteriak kaget seperti perempuan, eh tunggu, Riko perempuan, 'kan? (*slapped). "Ku-Kuroko?"

"Doumo, Aida-san," sapa Kuroko sambil membungkuk kecil dan kembali memasang panah-panah pada bow gun.

"Kau ngapain disini? Bukankah kau sudah pulang? Oh ya, dari mana kau mendapatkan bow gun itu?" tanya bertubi-tubi.

"Kata Kagami-kun, aku harus tinggal disini. Lagipula aku tak kerasan di rumahku," jelas Kuroko. "Bow gun ini milik Furihata-kun."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Furihata?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Riko berlari menuju kamarnya dan kembali ke ruang latihan dengan sebuah panah tradisional dan seragam latihan kyudo (panahan Jepang).

"Untuk permulaan kau bisa pakai ini dulu," Riko memberikan barang-barang peninggalan sepupunya yang ahli panah itu.

"Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu,"

Kuroko berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kuroko keluar dengan seragam kyudo yang diberikan Riko. Riko memasangkan beberapa perlengkapan lain untuk memanah.

"Wah, wah, kupikir bajunya kebesaran," Riko menyodorkan panah dan sebuah busur. "Perlihatkan padaku bagaimana caramu memanah."

Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang busur lalu mensejajarkannya dengan bahu yang membentuk garis tegak lurus. Dia memasukkan busurnya, menariknya ke belakang dan melepaskannya.

STAB! Busur itu justru tertancap ke tembok bukan pada sasarannya.

"Lakukan sekali lagi tapi tak perlu ditembak."

Kuroko mengangguk dan kembali mengikuti langkah-langkah memanah. Tanpa Kuroko sadari, Riko mengeluarkan kipas yang biasanya dia pakai untuk menampar Koganei.

PLAK!

"Tegakkan punggungmu!"

PLAK!

"Sejajarkan sikumu!"

PLAK!

"Konsentrasi!

PLAK!

"Majukan kaki kirimu!"

PLAK!

"Atur sasaranmu!"

Setelah teriakan dan suara kipas menampar beberapa bagian-bagian tubuh dan kepala Kuroko, Kuroko mendapatkan sikap sempurna untuk memanah.

Riko menyeringai senang.

"Sekarang tembak!"

STAB! Meskipun belum mencapai pusat sasaran tapi setidaknya Kuroko bisa memanah sasarannya.

"Lakukan terus seperti itu. Jika kau berhasil memanah tepat sasaran kau akan berlatih menggunakan bowgun dan pistol." ucap Riko sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kuroko.

"Ha'i."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahat. Besok sepulang sekolah, kau akan kulatih."

"Tapi aku 'kan.."

"Masih ada kamar kosong di lantai paling atas, di sebelah kamar Furihata dan Kagami. Kamarmu di sebelah kanan pojok dekat tangga."

"Jadi, aku bisa tinggal disini?"

"Bolehlah. Sedikit pelatihan dariku dan Kiyoshi mungkin kau akan menjadi agen yang sebanding dengan Kagami."

"Arigatou,"

"Sana istirahat."

"Ha'i."

Kuroko keluar dari ruang latihan dengan membawa barang-barangnya dan melangkah naik ke lantai paling atas. Oh ya, Kuroko sudah mengelilingi kantor SDB yang merangkap sebagai tempat tinggal para agen ini beberapa jam lalu sebelum latihan dengan kemampuan misdirectionnya.

Riko tersenyum simpul sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Di dalam otaknya, dia memiliki ide yang luar biasa.

"Fufufufufu~" Riko tertawa kecil dengan nada agak.. errr.. menyeramkan.

.

.

.

Kagami menoleh pada figura foto di meja di sampingnya. Fotonya bersama seorang kawannya saat menjadi tahanan di Prisoner of Secret Agent, atau disingkat PoSA, bagian Kanto City. Kagami mendecih dan menutup matanya. Menyembunyikan iris scarlet itu dan hanyut ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, saat jam istirahat, Kagami dibuat sibuk dengan mencari Kuroko. Sebuah kotak kecil berisi WAP berada di tangannya.

"Sialan, bocah itu kemana sih?!" gumamnya kesal.

Kagami stress. Sudah belasan kali dia mengitari sekolah dan dia belum menemukan Kuroko. Nggak masuk sekolah? Nggak mungkin. Tadi pagi mereka berangkat bareng dari markas SDB.

BIIPP... BIIPPP.. BIIPPP...

Kagami melihat WAP miliknya dan menemukan nama Riko tertulis di layar WAP-nya. Baru saja dia hendak menyentuh dan menggeser tulisan 'Answer' di layar WAP tapi dia ingat kalau Riko selalu berteriak saat menghubunginya.

Kagami mengambil wireless earphone di saku kemeja sekolahnya dan menyetel volume suara terendah.

"AGEN KAGAMI!"

Tuh 'kan...

"Riko, bisakah kau memberi tugas atau apapun itu dengan **tidak** berteriak? Lama-lama kupingku bisa tuli mendengar suaramu!" ucap Kagami

"Lupakan," Riko membalas cuek. "Kau tahu Drone Days Care, 'kan?"

"Hu-uh,"

"Pulang sekolah, kau dan Kuroko atau Furihata, pergi Drone Days Care. Kau harus melihat kinerja drone disana karena banyak sekali kasus disana."

"Kenapa bukan kau dengan Hyuga-san atau Mitobe-san?"

"Kami masih ada kuliah sebelum Digital Thesis diadakan."

"Baiklah, baiklah, akan kukerjakan."

"Bagus. Oh ya, berikan WAP itu pada Kuroko."

"Aku tahu,"

"Sudah dulu. Jaa nee!"

"Hn."

WAP-nya kembali ke wallpaper semula yang menunjukkan suhu tubuh, detak jantung, kinerja otak, dan keadaan emosi.

"Kagami-kun,"

Merasa dipanggil Kagami segera berbalik menuju sumber suara dan menemukan Kuroko dengan wajah, ekspresi, sorot mata yang datar bagaikan papan triplek. "Doumo," sapa Kuroko.

"Kau kemana saja, sialan?!"

"Kagami-kun mencariku?" Kuroko balik bertanya. "Aku ada diperpustakaan."

"Perpustakaan?!" teriak Kagami marah. "PERPUSTAKAAN?!"

Kagami meledak marah apalagi saat melihat ekspresi watados Kuroko di balik ekspresi datarnya.

"Berhenti berekspresi seperti itu!" seru Kagami.

"Seperti apa?"

"Ekspresi datar maksimalmu yang seperti orang bodoh itu!"

"Jadi aku harus berekspresi seperti apa?"

Kagami membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok berulang-ulang.

Kagami menghela napas dan menyodorkan kotak WAP baru untuk Kuroko.

"Ini apa?"

"Pakai saja. Sudah ah, bisa gila jika aku dekat-dekat denganmu yang minim ekspresi. Aku ke kantin!"

Kuroko membuka kotak itu dan memakai WAP yang wajib dimiliki semua anggota SDB itu.

[Watch Android Phone : Activated

System : Loading... 100%

NEW USER DETECTED...

PREPARING BIO-SCANNER CENSOR]

Sebuah sensor berwarna toska menyorot kedua mata Kuroko.

Satu per satu data bermunculan tanpa berhenti di mata Kuroko.

[Name : Kuroko Tetsuya

Birth : January, 31th 2098

Age : 16 years old

Citizenship : Japanese

Height : 168 cm

Weight : 57 kg

IQ/SQ/EQ : Confidential

Emotion : Green Zone

Physical Ability : No matching data found

Technique : No matching data found

Psychic Ability : No matching data found

Occupation : Student, Agent of SDB

Criminal : No matching data found

License : (OPEN THIS FOLDER)

Medical : (OPEN THIS FOLDER)

Fingerprint : () () () () () ]

Sensor toska itu berhenti menyorot mata Kuroko. Kuroko mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Matanya terasa agak panas setelah sekian detik dia melihat laju data yang ditampilkan bagai credit film yang dipercepat 10 kali itu. Setelah merasa matanya sudah cukup fokus dan nyaman untuk dipakai melihat, dia kembali membaca buku sambil berjalan, sementara WAP baru di pergelangan tangan kirinya sedang memasukkan beberapa ratus data tentang SDB.

.

.

.

.

Kagami sedang mengunyah burger-nya yang entah sudah keberapa tak peduli tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang melihatnya sebagai monster, terlebih segelintir orang tahu kalau dia dari PoSA. Dia sesekali melihat perubahan-perubahan di layar WAP-nya. Apalagi perubahan emosinya yang dari GRAY ZONE, zona dimana stress tinggi, sampai ke GREEN ZONE, zona dimana emosi stabil.

Baru saja dia hendak mengambil burger-nya lagi dan pandangan matanya hendak dialihkan pada gadis yang duduk di dua meja di seberang sana.

"AKHHHHHH!" Kagami berteriak super kencang, mengagetkan seluruh manusia dan drone di kantin. "Kampret, kenapa muncul tiba-tiba sih?!"

Siapa lagi sih yang suka muncul tiba-tiba selain Kuroko Tetsuya?

"Aku sudah ada disini sedari tadi, Kagami-kun." jawab Kuroko datar.

"DARI TADI?!"

Kagami melirik WAP-nya yang layarnya bertuliskan 'Emotion : GRAY ZONE'.

PLETAK! Kuroko menembak Kagami dengan karet gelang yang selalu disakuinya (well, karet gelang itu langka di zaman android ini).

"KUSOOO! JANGAN CARI RIBUT DENGANKU!"

"Ssttt, jangan berisik. Kau bisa diusir dari sini."

Alis Kagami berkedut-kedut, rahangnya mengeras, dan mata scarlet itu mengeluarkan api imajiner (author : loh, abad 22 masih ada chuunibyou, 'ya? *dor).

PLETAK! Kagami ditembak karet lagi dan kena jidat pula! Bahkan ada gumaman 'Head shot' dari mulut Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun, harus ingat kalau sampai BLACK ZONE Kagami-kun bakal dikepret Riko karena catatan emosimu."

Kagami-kun menghela napas, perlahan gradasi emosi di WAP Kagami merosot perlahan. Kuroko diam-diam tersenyum.

Kagami membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja besi dingin itu setelah menyingkirkan nampan berisi sisa dua buah burger itu.

"Kagami-kun, Aida-san bilang ada misi."

Kagami mengangguk dengan kepala terbaring di meja.

BIPPP.. BIIPPP.. BIIPPP...

Kagami membuka sebelah matanya dan melirik jam tangannya. Dia kembali memasang wireless earphone dan menyetel volume suara terendah.

"BAKAGAMIIII!" teriak Riko. Kuroko yang kebetulan melihat layar WAP Kagami yang tak memunculkan layar interface hologram seperti biasanya, menampilkan garis-garis desibel suara yang tinggi.

"Apa?" jawab Kagami malas.

"Kenapa emosimu tinggi sekali?! Kau membuatku dimarahi Komandan!"

"Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan si muka datar itu!"

"Itu 'kan salahmu membawanya ke dalam SDB!"

SKAK MAT!

Kagami diam. Di seberang sana Riko menyeringai.

"Sudahlah. Aku cuma pingin menyampaikan itu. Jaa nee~"

WAP Kagami ke wallpapernya yang semula.

"Kau sudah tahu dimana kita akan menyelidiki kasus, 'kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Kagami menyambar sisa burger di nampannya. "Kutunggu kau didepan sekolah dan jangan muncul tiba-tiba!"

"Ha'i."

Kagami berjalan keluar kantin dan meninggal Kuroko yang masih asyik dengan buku bacaannya dan minumannya.

.

.

.

.

[TIME : 04.33 P.M]

.

.

.

.

Kagami asyik dengan WAP-nya yang sedang menampilkan beberapa data tentang kasus-kasus pembunuhan misterius. Salah satunya tentang mutilasi laser dengan korban pertama Hanamiya Makoto, marketing perusahaan android terbesar di dunia, si raja tanpa mahkota. Tak ada satupun terduga maupun pelaku yang bisa dijadikan tersangka. Bersih. Kejahatan ini bersih dari petunjuk.

Tapi sejak saat itu tiga raja tanpa mahkota lainnya yang menguasai 3 sektor penting dunia, telah mendapatkan keamanan ekstra dari pemerintah.

[A/N : Disini Kiyoshi bukan salah satu dari Raja Tanpa Mahkota]

Kagami hendak berganti topik lagi tapi sebuah tangan menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Kagami-kun,"

Kagami terperanjat dan hampir membanting Kuroko dengan tangannya.

"KUSO! Kubilang jangan muncul tiba-tiba!"

Kuroko tidak menjawab dan memilih diam.

"Cih, ayo kita ke Drone Days Care." ucap Kagami sambil mengunci layar WAP-nya.

"Hm," jawab Kuroko.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalan ke Drone Days Care sebenarnya tidak begitu jauh, cukup dengan jalan kaki saja sampai. Tapi karena kegiatan yang disebut jalan kaki itu hanya bisa dilakukan pada jalan bebas kendaraan, maka Kagami dan Kuroko terpaksa naik shinkansen yang sudah dimuktahirkan dengan kecepatan 1000 km/jam dengan tingkat kebisingan rendah, efesiensi waktu yang rendah, dan jalanan yang mudah terhambat.

(Oke, author mencoba membayangkan kendaraan dengan kecepatan 1000 km/jam ngerem mendadak karena ada kendaraan dengan kecepatan sama melintas *merinding*.)

Back to topic.

Sebenarnya baik Kagami maupun Kuroko lebih memilih naik MissileTrain, namun kantong pelajar tak pernah mendukung kemauan pemiliknya.

Kagami dan Kuroko sampai di halte shinkansen. Kagami kembali asyik dengan WAP-nya sementara Kuroko memerhatikan lalu lintas di langit.

Lihat saja bagaimana MissileTrain melesat di rel transparan di langit. Sekarang lihatlah MissilePlane yang melintas 100 kilometer di atas MissileTrain. Sungguh cepat. Sekarang, melihat burung terbang pun adalah fenomena langka karena langit telah disibukkan dengan berbagai kendaraan Missile.

NGITTT...

Sebuah shinkansen berhenti dan menurunkan penumpang. Setelah semua penumpang yang harus turun telah keluar dari shinkansen, giliran Kagami, Kuroko, dan beberapa orang naik lalu shinkansen itu kembali melesat.

3 detik kemudian, shinkansen berhenti di halte yang hanya berbeda 2 blok dengan Drone Days Care.

.

.

.

.

Kagami dan Kuroko sampai di Drone Days Care.

"Identitas," kata salah drone dengan label 'Security' di dadanya.

Kagami dan Kuroko menunjukkan data identitas mereka dalam versi hologram itu. Drone memindai data mereka.

"Agen Kagami dan Agen Kuroko, agent dari Seirin Detective Bureau, identitas diterima. Izin masuk, dikonfirmasi."

Pagar medan magnet transparan itu terbuka. Kuroko dan Kagami masuk.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka masuk, suara drone menginterupsi langkah mereka.

"Agen Kiyoshi, inspektur dari Seirin Detective Bureau, identitas diterima. Izin masuk, dikonfirmasi."

"Kagami!" seru Kiyoshi, inspektur yang kini membawahi Kagami dan Kuroko.

Kagami mengangkat sebelah tangannya, membalas sapaan sang atasan.

Kiyoshi berjalan beriringan dengan Kagami.

"Sendirian?" tanyanya sambil menyenggol lengan Kagami.

"Aku bersama Kuroko."

"Oh, agen baru itu, 'kan?" Kiyoshi mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Di mana dia?"

Kagami menoleh ke samping dan tak menemukan manusia yang hanya memiliki tinggi sekitar 160 centi lebih itu. "Tadi dia bersamaku!" seru Kagami. "Sialan, hawa anak itu terlalu tipis sampai aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya!"

Kagami menyalakan WAP-nya dan mencari kontak Kuroko. Beberapa detik kemudian, layar hologram WAP-nya menampilkan wajah Kuroko yang datar itu.

"Heh, kau kemana saja!?"

"Ano, Kagami-kun. Begitu kau berbalik untuk menunggu Kiyoshi-san, aku ditarik anak-anak,"

[Kyaaaaa! Onii-chan wa kawaii desu~]

SZTTT!

Kagami sweatdrop. Tiba-tiba saja sebelum Kuroko mematikan sambungannya, ada teriakan bocah-bocah yang mirip dengan fansgirl dan menarik Kuroko dengan belasan cubitan.

Kiyoshi mendorong pintu masuk menuju gedung Drone Days Care.

Kiyoshi dan Kagami mengeluarkan ID card mereka dan menggeseknya pada scanner. Teknologi murahan dari abad 21.

Pintu terbuka tapi masih dihalangi oleh pemindai yang mirip dengan tirai berwarna hijau kebiruan.

Kiyoshi dan Kagami lewat dan tirai android itu memindai mereka dengan cepat.

"Agen Kiyoshi, inspektur Seirin Detective Bureau. Emosion : GREEN ZONE.

"Agen Kagami, agen Seirin Detective Bureau. Emosion : BLUE ZONE. Perlu kawalan drone."

Kiyoshi melirik Kagami yang mulai bersungut-sungut karena dia harus dikawal-kawal drone lagi.

[A/N : Author bingung mau ngasih nama singkat apa buat robot android yang hidup. Maka dari itu, author dengan sengaja ikut-ikutan menyebut robot android dengan sebutan 'drone'. Nggak apa-apa, 'kan?]

Mereka mulai memasuki ruangan utama Drone Days Care, ruangan penerimaan tamu yang bebas dari anak-anak.

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sambut sebuah drone wanita dengan kostum khas pegawai penitipan anak.

"Kami dari Seirin Detective Bureau, seperti yang kau tahu, kami perlu mengadakan inspeksi." jawab Kiyoshi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah mini-tablet yang bertuliskan deretan tabel-tabel yang perlu diceklis.

"Maaf, Tuan, tetapi kepolisian sudah melakukan check dan kami aman bulan ini."

Drone wanita itu juga mengeluarkan sebuah mini-tablet dari loker mejanya. Kiyoshi melihat tabel-tabel yang sudah diceklis itu.

"Siapa yang melakukan inspeksi?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Inspektur Kise Ryouta, Tuan." jawab si drone wanita.

"Cih, mau-maunya diinspeksi sama inspektur kepolisian berlabel Kiseki no Sedai yang bodoh. Terlebih inspektur itu sungguh sangat bodoh." ucap Kagami yang langsung disambut jitakan Kiyoshi di kepalanya.

"Tetap saja, kami juga perlu melakukan inspeksi."

"Maaf, Tuan, tidak bisa. Menurut peraturan terbaru yang sudah wajib dijalan sejak 3 minggu lalu, hanya kepolisian yang bisa melakukan inspeksi pada pekerjaan kami."

Kagami yang sedari tadi cuma garuk-garuk kepala macam orang bodoh, akhirnya angkat suara. "Sudahlah, Kiyoshi-san. Jika begitu peraturan pemerintah, kita hanya perlu menurutinya. Yah, aku cuma tak mau merasakan tinggal di balik penjara lagi."

Kiyoshi menjitak kepala Kagami lagi.

"Kami tetap akan mengadakan inspeksi." kata Kiyoshi tegas. Kagami memutar bola matanya. Hum, tak salah jika biro menyebut Kiyoshi dengan sebutan 'The Iron Heart'.

Sebuah microphone tiba-tiba muncul di telinga drone wanita itu. "Saya bisa panggil polisi."

Drone wanita itu melempar tatapan sengit pada Kiyoshi.

Kagami yang biasanya cuek itu mengeluarkan buku peraturan sakunya.

"Menurut buku ini, yah.. aku nggak begitu mengerti isinya, setiap gedung perlu diinspeksi oleh pihak kepolisian dan biro keamanan resmi. Biro keamanan resmi untuk Kanto City adalah Seirin Detective Bureau. " ujar Kagami sambil menunjuk-nunjuk baris peraturan. Kagami menyeringai.

Tangan si drone wanita mengeluarkan hologram dan 12 kotak-kotak berisi nomor.

"Disini Drone-"

Drone wanita itu mendadak mati.

BIPP... BIP.. BIP...

Drone di belakang Kagami memindai tubuh Kagami dan Kiyoshi dengan detectornya.

"Pembongkaran drone secara paksa. Tindakan kriminal terdeteksi. Drone-"

Kagami meninju drone yang mengekorinya sejak masuk ke days care sekuat tenaga tenaga sampai robot itu kehilangan alat sensor. Untungnya saja lampu sinyalnya masih menyala, dengan begitu Kagami tidak perlu menghadapi omelan Riko lagi.

"Ini dibajak."

Kagami dan Kiyoshi bertatapan. Siapa yang bisa menon-aktifkan sebuah drone seenaknya seperti itu?

PRAK! Drone wanita itu jatuh dengan suara kelontangan bagai kaleng kosong dan di balik itu Kuroko tengah mencopot beberapa kabel data kuno dari WAP-nya.

"KUROKO!" seru Kiyoshi dan Kagami kaget.

Kuroko mendongak, tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Kagami.

"Mencoba memperbaiki drone yang dibajak," jawab Kuroko. Kagami mendelik.

"Sebagai agen baru, keberanianmu perlu diacungi jempol," puji Kiyoshi. "Tapi, bagaimana caranya kau bisa tak dideteksi drone?"

Kuroko menggedikkan bahu. "Aku selalu seperti ini sejak dulu, tak bisa dideteksi, bahkan oleh drone dengan kemampuan detector tinggi."

"Uhm, sebaiknya kita harus mulai bergerak. Kuroko hubungi Riko. Kagami coba suruh Izuki untuk datang kemari. Aku akan mencoba untuk menghidupkan mode demo drone ini."

"Ha'i, Inspector!"

Kagami dan Kuroko sibuk dengan WAP-nya, sementara Kiyoshi mulai mencari-cari letak prosessor drone itu.

'Inspektur, Agen Izuki dipastikan tidak bisa datang ke tempat inspeksi karena masalah peretasan di Divisi 2 bidang informasi. Roger!' Kiyoshi mendengar laporan Riko lewat wireless earphone-nya.

Kiyoshi mendekatkan mini-microphone wireless yang selalu tertempel di jempolnya. "Receive, Riko! Apa tak ada ahli komputer atau drone dari divisi manapun yang bisa dikirim kemari? Roger!"

"Receive! Maaf, tapi semua droner sedang dibuat sibuk oleh masalah peretasan itu."

"Baiklah, kembali ke pos!"

"Ha'i!"

Sambungan terputus. Kiyoshi melirik Kagami dan yang dilirik cuma menggeleng.

"Kurasa aku bisa mengembalikan prosessornya, aku tak janji. Tapi aku butuh beberapa peralatan." ucap Kagami.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan padamu," Kiyoshi berdiri dan menepuk bahu Kagami. "Aku akan inspeksi. Kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama."

"Ha'i, Inspector!"

Kiyoshi melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang utama anak-anak.

Ruangan utama anak-anak itu cuma dibatasi dinding kaca dan apapun yang terjadi di sana bisa dilihat dan didengar.

"Kon'nichiwa!" seru Kiyoshi dengan senyum lebar seperti biasanya dan lambaian super. Inspektur itu memang menyukai anak-anak, bahkan terkesan paling sensitif kalau dapat kasus dengan korban anak-anak. Inspektur yang hobi senyum itu juga terkesan paling cuek. Yah, inspektur yang satu itu memang sedikit aneh.

"OTOU-CHAN!" anak-anak di dalam days care itu berteriak menyambut Kiyoshi.

Di luar dinding kaca itu, Kuroko dan Kagami sweatdrop ria.

Kiyoshi menatap setiap pasang mata bocah-bocah yang mulai mengerubunginya.

"Otou-chan, kenapa lama tak kemari?" rengek seorang bocah.

"Haha, gomen, gomen, aku baru sekarang kebagian jadwal untuk inspeksi disini."

"Itu artinya Tou-chan akan pergi lagi?"

Kiyoshi garuk-garuk kepala. "Seandainya aku bisa berlama-lama disini juga, aku ingin main dengan kalian."

"Kalau begitu inspeksi yang lama! Biar kami bisa main dengan Otou-chan!" seru seorang bocah laki-laki yang berdiri agak belakang.

"Betul!" bocah-bocah lain menyahuti.

Kiyoshi tersenyum lebar. Kiyoshi sekarang menghitung jumlah anak-anak yang dititipkan di days care ini.

Matanya bergerak dari kiri ke kanan sampai badannya sedikit berputar.

"Kemana 15 anak lainnya? Apa mereka sudah tak dititipkan lagi?" tanya Kiyoshi.

Bocah-bocah itu menggeleng.

Dia mencatat jumlah anak yang dititipkan di days care. Jumlah anak-anak itu cuma 25 anak. Padahal minggu lalu, saat Hyuga yang melakukan inspeksi, jumlah anak yang dititipkan masih sama seperti terakhir kali dia inspeksi sekitar sebulan, yaitu 40 anak.

Kiyoshi mengernyitkan keningnya. Normalnya, sebuah days care minimal menampung 30 anak.

Baiklah, mungkin sekarang sebagian anak-anak di days care itu sedang tidur.

"Hm, apa ada anak yang masih tidur?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Ini bukan jam tidur, Tou-chan." jawab salah seorang anak kecil dengan rambut acak-acakan itu.

Seorang anak perempuan berkulit pucat menarik-narik sisi kemeja Kiyoshi yang keluar.

Kiyoshi berlutut mensejajarkan dirinya dan anak perempuan pucat itu membisikinya sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

"Kagami-kun bisa gunakan ini untuk menyumbat baut yang dihilangkan itu." kata Kuroko sambil memberikan sebuah baut mainan.

Kagami menerima baut mainan itu. "Dapat darimana?"

"Aku mendapatkannya saat anak-anak kecil itu menyerbuku."

Kagami menyumbat baut itu dengan baut yang ukurannya agak lebih kecil itu. Kagami melepas WAP dari pergelangan tangannya dan membiarkannya tergeletak di samping drone yang sedang dioperasi Kagami dan Kuroko. Beberapa kabel data terpasang pada WAP Kagami yang ujung lainnya terhubung pada drone wanita itu.

Kuroko mengetikkan beberapa sandi pada hologram yang dimunculkan dari WAP-nya yang juga terhubung dengan WAP Kagami.

"Dengan baut mainan ini, drone bodoh ini cuma bisa bertahan 12 jam sebelum charge ulang." ucap Kagami.

"Mode demo sudah diaktivasi." kata Kuroko.

"Baiklah," Kagami menggeser tulisan 'OFF' di tengkuk drone wanita itu dan drone wanita itu mulai hidup.

"Demo mode activation." kata drone wanita itu suara khas androidnya.

Kagami dan Kuroko buru-buru mencopot berbagai peralatan yang berhubungan dengan operasi pengembalian mode demo drone itu dari tubuh drone wanita itu.

Ketika iris toska android si wanita drone hilang, lehernya segera berputar 45 derajat dan tangannya dengan gemulai namun tegas dan penuh dengan tenaga naik ke atas. Lalu secepat kilat drone wanita itu menggerakkan tangannya sedikit ke bawah dan bergeser ke sedikit ke depan dengan kecepatan kilat.

PLAK! Kagami ditampar oleh si drone wanita.

Alasan? Yah, bagaimana pun juga drone wanita itu didesain benar-benar serupa dengan manusia. Walaupun begitu, sebuah drone tetap saja diatur manusia untuk untuk aktivasi dan pengendalian emosi dan perasaan. Drone diatur supaya tetap tidak beremosi dan tidak berekspresi.

Balik ke pernyataan. Jika kalian seorang wanita, wanita mana sih yang nggak bakal marah ketika baju kalian (terutama jika kalian seorang wanita) dibuka dan yang membukanya adalah seorang pria?

Yah, drone itu merasa Hak Asasi Drone-nya dilecehkan oleh Kagami.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" bentak Kagami pada drone wanita itu.

"Jangan seenaknya buka baju orang!" ucap drone wanita itu marah.

"Kau itu bukan orang tapi drone!" balas kami membentak.

PLAK! Kagami ditampar lagi.

"Cukup sudah! Kau bukan drone!" Kagami berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi drone wanita yang telah dipasang mode demo itu. Kagami memasang kembali WAP-nya ke pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Sekarang Kagami punya sebuah pertanyaan besar yang harus dia ungkapkan sekarang.

"Oi, Kuroko," panggil Kagami yang hanya disahut oleh tatapan mata Kuroko yang seolah menjawab 'apa?'. "Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

Kuroko menatap Kagami serius. "Apa kau drone?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Periksa saja tengkukku kalau tidak percaya."

Kuroko menurunkan sedikit kerah baju bagian belakangnya. Kagami mendelik dan mendorong sedikit punggung Kuroko. "Baiklah, aku percaya."

Kuroko tersenyum samar.

Kuroko melihat WAP-nya dan melihat layar kecil WAP-nya kini dipenuhi oleh rentetan data-data baru, yang umurnya baru sekitar semenit.

Kuroko melihat satu per satu data di WAP-nya.

"Kagami-kun, ayo ikut aku!"

Kagami hanya menurut dan mengikuti Kuroko yang entah akan membawanya kemana.

Kuroko dan Kagami masuk ke dalam ruangan utama anak-anak.

"Kyaaa! Ada macan!" teriak seorang bocah yang tak sengaja disenggol Kagami yang rusuh mengejar si hawa tipis.

"Aku bukan macan, bocah!" balas Kagami sambil lanjut berlari.

Ruang utama anak-anak telah di lewati.

"Kuroko! Kau sudah hafal semua ruangan disini?!"

"Tidak! Tapi.." Kuroko mengirim sebuah data ke WAP Kagami.

BIPP.. BIPP.. BIPP..

Kagami memeriksa WAP-nya dan sebuah data yang ditransfer Kuroko telah masuk ke penyimpanan datanya.

Kagami membuka data itu.

"3D-GPS!" seru Kagami. "Dari mana kau dapatkan software ini."

"Dari drone itu. Aku mendapatkan banyak data,"

Kuroko berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Kagami melihat keadaan sekitar. Gelap dan dingin. Tanpa Kagami sadari, Kuroko telah membawanya ke dalam sebuah ruang bawah tanah.

Kagami melihat 3D-GPS-nya.

"Jika, data di dalam drone itu benar maka sumber sinyal itu berasal dari sini,"

Kagami mendorong pintu itu namun tak mau terbuka.

"Periksa pintunya, apa ada sistem keamanannya!?" perintah Kagami. Mereka mulai meneliti centi demi centi pintu itu dan hasilnya nihil.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan ini..." Kagami mengelus bahunya.

BRAKKK! Kagami mendobrak pintu tersebut sampai copot.

Bau anyir dari bangkai menguar menusuk reseptor hidung Kagami dan Kuroko.

CPLAK! Sepatu Kagami menginjak genangan air. Penerangan yang minim membuat mereka kesulitan melihat cairan apa yang mereka lihat.

Kagami membungkuk dan mengusapkan harinya pada lantai yang basah, dan itu juga langsung diikuti Kuroko.

Kagami mengendus sedikit cairan yang dicoleknya dari lantai itu.

"Darah," kata Kuroko dan Kagami mengangguk.

Kagami segera mengatur penerangan layar paling tinggi pada WAP-nya dan menyorotkannya ke lantai dan terus sampai matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan mengerikan.

TUMPUKAN MAYAT ANAK-ANAK YANG KONDISINYA TAK UTUH!

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Line :**

**Arigatou buat yang udah baca + review/fav/follow fanfic ini! Arigatou!**

**Maaf, karena update lama. Banyak proyek di fandom sebelah (dan semuanya juga masih detektif). Maka dari itu, aku sengaja membuat kasus ini menjadi kasus yang panjang.**

**Ichiban no case, hajimaru yo! #ngomongapasih**

**Gomen belum bisa jawab review sekarang tapi aku ucapkan 'Sankyuu!' buat yang udah review/fav/follow.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still mind to REVIEW, nano desu~ Terima flame yang bermanfaat karena author juga masih baru! Tentunya flame yang bermanfaat demi kebaikan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa out, nano dayo!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Drone Days Care 2

.

.

Warning : AU, Canon, OOC, TYPO(S), MISSTYPO(S), GaJe, alur bingung, kasus jelek, dan lain-lain.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Don't Like Don't Read!

Happy Reading, Minna-san!

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kanto City yang umumnya ramai karena kesibukan para drone dan manusianya, mendadak berubah kacau dan ricuh karena aktivitas drone yang 'menyimpang'. Menyimpang? Yap, betul sekali! Menyimpang! Drone yang seharusnya melayani dan membantu manusia, sekarang berbalik dan menyerang manusia! Seluruh manusia di kota ini sibuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Teknisi-teknisi komputer dikerahkan. Polisi? Oh, mereka hanya duduk diam di depan layar hologram dan tak bertindak apapun. Tapi lain polisi lain biro. Sebuah biro keamanan kota yang diketuai oleh salah satu lulusan akademi militer, Hyuga Junpei, sedang kerepotan dengan belasan masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi.

.

.

.

.

Riko membenarkan posisi headphone di telinganya dan microphone di depan mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Tangan yang satunya lagi juga sibuk untuk menyelamatkan data-data kantornya yang sangat berharga.

"Riko! Ada panggilan dari divisi 3 kepolisian di line 10!"

"Manager, ada perintah dari divisi 5 kepolisian di message line 7!"

"Riko, ada laporan khusus dari agen di line 17!"

Panggilan-panggilan yang memenuhi telinga Riko membuat stress-nya semakin meningkat.

Dengan tangkas di menyentuh sebuah kotak di interface hologram-nya dan berteriak, "BISAKAH KALIAN MENERIMA PESANNYA DAN BILANG KALAU AKU SEDANG SIBUK?! LAKUKAN SEKARANG!"

"HA'I!" sahut seluruh anak buahnya.

Riko kembali konsentrasi pada empat buah interface hologram transparan. Disudut kanan bawah masing-masing interface terdapat voicemail masuk yang belum didengar dan dijawab.

Virus itu semakin menguasai komputer. Tinggal data-data tentang anggota biro yang belum dikuasai.

"Kerahkan seluruh kemampuan untuk menjaga data Kagami! Lakukan apa saja!" Riko berteriak kembali.

Riuh rendah anggota divisi di ruang kerja utama Seirin Detective Bureau memperiuh suasana. Semuanya membisiki 'kenapa harus melindungi data Kagami?'.

"TIDAK ADA MULUT YANG BERBICARA! LAKUKAN PEKERJAAN KALIAN!" teriak Riko lagi dan lagi.

Tak ada sahutan semuanya segera sibuk dengan interface dan keyboard tab wireless masing-masing.

Sebuah interface hologram kecil muncul, panggilan dari Hyuga, kapten SDB. Riko otomatis menjawab panggilan itu.

"Aida disini." ucap Riko sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kagami dan Kuroko tak bisa dideteksi. Sinyal dari WAP mereka menghilang secara misterius." lapor Hyuga.

"APA?!" jawab Riko kaget sampai menjerit.

"Sinyal agen Kiyoshi juga sama saja, tapi dia timbul-tenggelam."

"Tak bisa dicari lagi?"

"Kami semua kewalahan dengan drone-drone di kota. Izuki juga tak bisa menganggu. Jika kami menghentikan pekerjaan kami untuk menon-aktifkan drone di kota, korban akan semakin bertambah."

Riko menggigit bibirnya. "Lakukan apa pun. Aku akan minta bantuan agen yang menganggur untuk menggantikan Izuki."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Panggilan terputus.

Sebuah interface muncul dan menayangkan rekaman seorang reporter yang nampaknya ada di atas gedung. Reporter tersebut melaporkan keadaan kota yang kacau akibat serangan mendadak para drone di kota Kanto.

'**Saat ini saya sedang berada di atap mall Kanto DC. Seperti yang anda lihat di layar interface anda, keadaan kota sedang dalam keadaan kacau-balau oleh salah satu benda paling membantu dalam kehidupan kita yaitu, drone. Robot android yang biasanya membantu kita disaat apapun ini sekarang telah berubah menjadi monster android. Korban akibat ulah monster android ini, dipastikan telah mencapai 155 orang, dengan 100 korban meninggal, 50 orang luka ringan, 5 luka berat.**

**Entah siapa yang akan bertangggung jawab atas kekacauan yang sudah menelan banyak nyawa ini. Lalu siapakah pelaku dibalik kekacauan ini? Apakah ini murni kesalahan sistem ataukah ada tangan-tangan lain yang menjadi dalang 'beloknya' sistem drone. Saya-'**

Riko menutup layar interface-nya dan mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Riko menyalakan kembali pengeras suaranya. "Cari siapa saja agen yang menganggur!"

"Tidak ada, Riko!" sahut Koganei yang duduk di paling belakang ruangan.

Riko menggigit bibirnya. Penuh sudah kepalanya dengan masalah. Salah satu dari empat layar interface-nya terus saja menunjukkan jumlah data yang diambil virus.

BIPP.. BIPP.. BIPP..

Suara WAP Riko membuyarkan pikirannya.

[Agent Kagami]

Buru-buru Riko mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Kemana saja kau?! Mencopot WAP-mu dan beristirahat di resto langgananmu?!" tangkasnya marah.

"Dengarkan dulu laporanku, bodoh!" seru Kagami di seberang sana. "Aku menemukan banyak mayat di Drone Days Care."

"Mayat?" Riko mengaktifkan mode multiconnection-nya agar seluruh anggota SDB bisa mendengar laporan Kagami.

"Yap, jumlah sekitar 15 orang dan mereka semua anak-anak. Sekarang Kuroko tengah membantuku mengeluarkan mayat anak-anak itu ke lantai atas." lanjut Kagami.

Riko melihat jumlah data yang dicuri virus itu sudah mencapai 100.000. Kecepatan virus itu mencuri data semakin cepat dan tak terkendali. Kolom persentase data juga telah menunjukkan warna merah.

"Riko, datamu, Inspektur Kiyoshi dan Kapten Hyuga telah dicuri," ucap Koganei dengan suara kecewa. "Maaf, tapi sesuai dengan perintahmu, kita memprioritaskan data Kagami."

Riko menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Tetap pertahankan data Kagami," jawab Riko lesu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" suara Kagami kembali terdengar.

"Drone-drone di kota menggila dan database kita dicuri habis-habisan." sahut Riko lesu. Dia tak peduli lagi pada kolom persentase yang telah menunjukkan angka 90%.

"Kapan terjadi?" tanya Kagami lagi. "10 menit yang lalu." jawab Riko masih lesu.

"Kemana Izuki-san? Dia ahlinya, 'kan?"

"Dia mengurusi drone di kota bersama master komputer kota lainnya." Riko mengusap wajahnya kasar. Frustasi sudah menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya.

"Aku punya kenalan yang cukup ahli masalah virus, dia temanku sewaktu di," Kagami menelan ludahnya. "... penjara."

"Siapa namanya?" Riko menjawab antusias.

"Haizaki Shougo, subject nomor 13."

Riko segera membuka sebuah interface baru dan berusaha menghubungkannya dengan komputer pusat tempat Kagami pernah di penjara dulu, PoSA.

"Inspektur Aida Riko, Seirin Detective Bureau, izin berbicara pada ketua Prison of Secret Agen divisi Kanto City. Roger." kata Riko kembali ke mode tegas dan lugasnya.

"Receive. Izin diterima. Menghubungkan Inspektur Aida dengan Inspektur Nijimura." jawab front officer.

Riko menunggu beberapa detik dan kemudian suara laki-laki bernama Nijimura Shuuzo terdengar. "Inspektur Nijimura disini."

"Ha'i, Inspektur Aida dari Seirin Detective Bureau izin berbicara."

"Hm,"

"Begini, Inspektur Nijimura, aku ingin meminta bantuan dari salah satu narapidanamu."

Laki-laki yang sudah memasuki kepala tiga itu sedikit terlonjak dari kursi. Tak biasanya ada orang yang meminta bantuan narapidana yang sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal di lapas yang sekarang dipimpin olehnya.

"Narapidana?"

"Narapidana yang Inspektur Nijimura awasi, Haizaki Shougo, subject nomor 13." Riko berucap lebih tegas lagi.

Nijimura benar-benar kaget kali ini. Pasalnya narapidana bermarga Haizaki itu sudah belasan tahun menjadi penghuni PoSA. Jangan tanya apa sebabnya dia bisa tinggal disana. Kasus yang dialami Haizaki adalah kasus yang mirip dengan kasus Kagami.

Beberapa agen di ruangan Riko pun kaget mendengar suara mendengar manager biro mereka menyebut salah satu nama yang paling _booming_ sekitar 11 tahun lalu.

"Ri-Riko..." Koganei berucap hati-hati dan tak berani melanjutkan ketika mata nyalang Riko menatap mata Koganei.

"Kau tak salah orang 'kan, Inspektur Aida?" Nijimura bertanya di seberang sana.

"Tidak. Aku ingin narapidana itu dikirim kemari untuk membantu kami."

"Aku tak punya izin untuk mengeluarkan narapidana yang satu itu-"

"Jika itu karena tak ada izin kepolisian pusat, biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Baiklah, kami akan segera mengirimkan subject 13 menuju SDB."

"Terima kasih." Riko menyudahi pembicaraannya dan menutup sambungannya.

Riko kembali menatap persentase jumlah data yang tercuri di interface-nya. Tak ada peningkatan. Masih diangka 90%.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian. Pertahankan data apapun terutama data Kagami!" ucapnya di microphone.

"HA'I!" sahut seluruh agen.

Riko kembali berkutat dengan penyelamatan datanya sambil menunggu pemuda bernama Haizaki itu datang ke markas.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko menatap jejeran mayat bocah-bocah yang sudah dikeluarkan dari sebuah ruangan sempit di lantai bawah tanah.

Kuroko berjalan mengelilingi bocah-bocah itu dengan tatapan dan ekspresi wajah yang datar. Berpikir saja pemuda berambut biru pucat ini masih berekspresi datar.

Kuroko berjongkok di depan salah satu mayat bocah. Kuroko mengambil sehelai saputangan dari saku celananya dan membungkusnya pada tangannya. Kuroko mencoba menggerakkan tangan mayat bocah itu dan membengkokkannya tapi tidak bisa. Kebanyakan mayat-mayat itu sudah mengalami fase pengkakuan mayat maka prediksi kematiannya sekitar 8-10 jam yang lalu.

"Kagami-kun," ucap Kuroko sambil menoleh pada Kagami, "jangan melamun. Seharusnya Kagami-kun mencoba mencari petunjuk kasus ini."

Kagami keluar dari dunia lamunannya dan meletakkan tangannya di kaca jendela.

"Bocah-bocah ini mati pun masih merepotkan orang lain," ucap Kagami sambil memutar tumitnya untuk kembali menghadap Kuroko. "Tak ada petunjuk lapangan selain mayat-mayat itu sendiri, 'kan? Sisa petunjuknya ada dalam WAP-mu."

"Kalau begitu tolong kirimkan data-dataku pada markas." pinta Kuroko.

"Jangan. Biro sedang kewalahan dengan berbagai masalah."

"Memang ada masalah apa?"

"Database biro dicuri dan drone kota mengamuk."

Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kapan masalah itu muncul?"

"10 menit yang lalu."

Kuroko menjepit dagunya, berpikir, walaupun dengan ekspresi datar. "Prediksi kematian mayat anak-anak ini sekitar 8-10 jam yang lalu. 15 menit yang lalu kita memperbaiki sebuah drone," ucap Kuroko.

"Inspektur Kiyoshi!" seru Kagami. "Dia tak ikut bersama kita, 'kan?"

"Inspektur Kiyoshi tadi mengecek kondisi days care," Kuroko mencoba mencari nama Kiyoshi dalam database WAP-nya. "Sinyalnya tak ditemukan."

"Kita harusnya mencarinya!" seru Kagami lagi.

"Chotto matte kudasai, Kagami-kun," Kuroko menarik tangan Kagami. "Ada satu hal yang kupikirkan saat ini."

"Berpikirlah sendirian! Nyawa pimpinan lebih utama! Kalau dia mati maka,"

CKREK! Entah darimana Kagami sudah menggenggam sebuah pistol dengan deteksi suhu, mereka menyebut senjata ini Censoric Gun System alias CGS, yang pengamannya sudah dibuka. Kagami menggenggam CGS-nya erat.

"Kagami-kun, kurasa kita lah penyebab kekacauan kota,"

Kagami terdiam dan genggamannya pada CGS tak sekuat barusan. "Apa maksudmu, Kuroko?"

Kuroko berdiri dan mengendurkan dasi sekolahnya. "Mau kemana kau, sialan? Jangan buat aku mati penasaran dengan isi otakmu!" teriak Kagami sambil menyimpan CGS-nya pada saku dalam jaket tipisnya.

"Aku harus memastikan satu hal, Kagami-kun," jawab Kuroko datar. Yah, meskipun sekarang dia agak sedikit-banyak bersuara untuk berbicara tapi nada suara tetap saja sama, datar dan cuma datar.

"Lalu bagaimana mayat bocah-bocah itu?"

"Apa biro punya tim forensik?"

"Tentu," Kagami berusaha menyamai kecepatan jalan si minim ekspresi yang semodel dengan lari. "Mitobe-san ketua divisi forensik."

"Serahkan saja mayat anak-anak itu pada divisi forensik dari biro."

"Aku akan memanggil mereka, semoga saja mereka tak ikut mengurusi masalah pencurian data biro dan kekacauan drone di kota."

Kagami menghubungi Inspektur Mitobe, ketua divisi forensik, sambil berjalan mengekor di belakang Kuroko.

.

.

.

.

"Kise Ryouta!" teriak seorang pria berkulit redup *plak* berumur 42 tahun -salah!- maksudnya, 24 tahunan sambil menggebrak meja. Sementara itu, di hadapannya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata hazel berdiri sambil nyegir lebar.

"Ha'i, Inspektur Aominecchi?" tanya pemuda pirang yang merupakan inspektur baru di kepolisian Kanto City yang juga merangkap sebagai model majalah, entahlah dia sudah menjadi model majalah apa saja.

"JANGAN PASANG MUKA INNOCENT ATAS KELALAIANMU MELAKUKAN INSPEKSI,!" teriak si kulit redup, siapa lagi kalau buka Aomine Daiki.

"Jangan marah, ssu. Penitipan anak kayak gitu wajar 'kan dapat inspeksi sederhana, ssu. Lagipula, aku benar-benar mengelilingi seluruh ruangan di penitipan anak itu kok.."

Aomine menatap tajam mata hazel si pirang. "Seyakin apa kau, Ryouta?"

"Etto, seyakin-yakinnya orang yakin, ssu." jawab si pirang yang kita ketahui bernama Kise Ryouta.

BRAKKK! Aomine memukul mejanya yang tak berdosa. "KAU MALAH MERAYU DRONE YANG NOTABENE-NYA TAK DIBERI PERASAAN SUKA PADA LAWAN **JENIS **DAN KAU DENGAN BODOHNYA MELOLOSKAN INSPEKSI RUANG BAWAH TANAH MEREKA!"

"Ruang bawah tanah?"

Ingin rasanya Aomine menembak rekan se-timnya itu. Dia menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kursi dan menghela napas. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu soal ruang bawah tanah Drone Days Care."

Kise menggeleng. "Drone Days Care membunuh belasan anak tanpa diketahui."

"Wajar saja, 'kan? Karena disana hanya drone yang bekerja, ssu."

"Bukan begitu," Aomine mengeluarkan beberapa buah map. "Drone Days Care bukan penitipan anak. Drone Days Care adalah tempat untuk menampung anak-anak jalanan."

Manik madu si pemuda pirang itu membulat. "Anak jalanan di abad 22?"

"Hm, mereka adalah anak-anak yang dibuang oleh orang tua mereka. Orang tua anak-anak jalanan itu hanya terbawa nafsu dan tidak mau kerepotan mengurus anak. Kurasa kau sudah tahu alasan anak-anak buangan itu dibunuh..."

"Untuk diambil organ-organnya?" tebak Kise ragu. Dia pikir tebakannya terlalu tinggi.

"Kau benar."

"Tapi, Inspektur Aominecchi, bukankah drone dirancang untuk tak melukai manusia?"

"Itulah yang sedang kupikirkan," Aomine berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap kekacauan di bawah sana. "Kenapa tiba-tiba saja drone-drone itu berbalik menyerang manusia."

Kise yang masih berdiri di depan meja Aomine berpikir. Aomine yang masih konsentrasi dengan pemandangan di bawah sana, tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan sebuah tipe koki menebas seorang gadis berseragam sekolah dengan pisau dagingnya. Tubuh gadis itu terbagi dua dan dengan segera drone itu menggilas badan mayat gadis itu. Aomine bergidik dan mengelus tengkuknya.

"Kita harus turun tangan dalam masalah ini," Aomine bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil topi dinasnya.

"Eh? Kenapa harus, Inspektur Aominecchi? Tugas kita hanya mengontrol dan mengawasi di belakang layar, 'kan?!" suara Kise terdengar menolak perintah atasannya itu.

"Harus ada saatnya polisi itu benar-benar bertindak sebagai polisi, Ryouta," Aomine membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, melangkahkan sebelah kakinya keluar ruangan. "Inilah saatnya polisi bertindak sebagai polisi. Polisi bukanlah supervisor sebuah perusahaan!"

Aomine keluar. Kise menghela napasnya dan akhirnya mengikuti atasannya itu untuk meredakan kekacauan di kota.

Terkadang Aomine benar-benar bisa bertindak bagai seorang kapten juga...

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Line :**

**Gomen, update-nya ngaret (secara sebulan gitu). Tolong salahkan kurikulum 2013 yang membuat saya tak bisa menyalurkan ide saya ke dalam fanfic.**

**Sorry nih, kalo case-nya belum menunjukkan pergerakan ke arah selesai yang signifikan. Rencananya setiap kasus itu bakal selesai di 2 chapter depan. Yah, itu juga nggak tahu muncul kapan, soalnya sibuk banget nih sekarang.**

**Untuk review mungkin bisa saya lakukan di lain waktu dan kesempatan. Jari saya sudah lelah menulis rupanya.**

**Pokoknya, terima kasih buat yang udah fav/follow/review! Yang jadi silent reader juga berhenti jadi pembaca tanpa jejak *plak* Pokoknya ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still mind to Review? Review, please!?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Drone Days Care 3

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi's mine**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OOT, dizzy examination, typo(s), misstypo(s), little bit sci-fi, GaJe, Abal, dll! Kerusakan syaraf-syaraf tanggung sendiri!**

**Minna-san, Happy Reading desu!**

.

.

.

.

Kekacauan belum mereda. Kemacetan terjadi dimana-mana, bahkan di jalur shinkansen.

"Arrrgghhh, apa yang dilakukan oleh drone-drone bodoh itu sampai mengganggu lalu lintas kendaraan? Mengambil rel shinkansen dengan gigi?!" racau Kagami sambil meninju jendela shinkansen yang anehnya belum pecah-pecah, retak pun tidak.

"Sabarlah, Kagami-kun," Kuroko menutup bukunya. "Sebentar lagi juga sampai."

"Mana bisa aku sabar disaat-saat seperti ini?!" Kagami berseru masih emosi. "Kita putus hubungan dengan Kiyoshi-san, dan tak bisa menghubungi Riko, itu mengerikan! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya diteriaki Riko dengan suara yang lebih berisik daripada speaker pengumuman! Bisa tuli tahu!"

Kuroko cuma diam, nggak menanggapi.

Kagami mengacak rambutnya kasar. Penampakan anak-anak yang tergeletak menumpuk dengan relung mata yang kosong, perut yang tersobek, bahkan kepala-kepala yang terbelah, berputar-putar di kepala Kagami. Hell, akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu banyak melihat korban-korban yang mati mengenaskan. Rasanya-rasanya dia bukanlah anggota Divisi Forensik yang diketuai Mitobe. Dia 'kan anggota Divisi Operasi Balistik yang diketuai oleh orang yang menyelamatkannya, Inspektur Kiyoshi Teppei.

Kagami memeriksa WAP-nya lagi. Dia mengaktifkan fungsi hologramnya. Yap, kalimat 'Signal not Detected' masih terpampang jelas di pojok kanan atas interface hologram berwarna bening itu.

'KAMI DARI KEPOLISIAN! MOHON BERI JALAN UNTUK SHINKANSEN AGAR KEMACETAN DAN EVAKUASI BISA BERJALAN LANCAR!'

Kagami terlonjak dan segara mengunci WAP-nya.

"Polisi sialan! Akan kuhajar mereka!" geram Kagami sambil berdiri dan keluar dari kompartemen shinkansennya. Mau tak mau, Kuroko mengikuti Kagami, yah, derita seorang partner...

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Tidak kah kau lihat kekacauan di bawah sana?!" kata kondektur shinkansen sambil menghalangi jalan Kagami.

"Minggir kau sialan! Aku ada urusan dengan polisi banci di bawah sana!" Kagami mendorong bahu kondektur itu ke pinggir sampai-sampai kondektur itu terhuyung dan hampir jatuh.

Kagami mencoba membuka pintu shinkansen itu dengan cara mendorongnya ke lainan arah tapi tetap saja tak mau terbuka.

"Bagaimana cara membuka pintunya?!" Kagami bertanya garang.

"Tidak bisa!"

SRETTTT! Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Kondektur tersebut melongo. Bagaimana mungkin masinis mau membuka pintu shinkansennya?!

Lalu datanglah Kuroko dengan ekspresi datarnya dari arah ruangan masinis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, Kuroko?! Ayo kita pergi!" seru Kagami. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Kagami. Kondektur itu masih berdiam berdiri mematung macam orang bodoh.

"Kalian, bocah-bocah sialan! Akan kulaporkan kalian pada polisi!" seru kondektur itu.

Kagami berhenti melangkah dan memutar kepalanya 45 derajat. Dia melemparkan tatapan sinis pada sang kondektur lewat ekor matanya. Alis yang terbelah dua itu naik sebelah. Terlihat sekali jika tatapan Kagami seolah-olah sedang mengolok-olok si kondektur yang terlihat masih muda.

"Oh, ya?" Kagami bersuara sinis. "Apa kau tak tahu jika kami berasal dari biro?"

Tubuh kondektur itu menengang. Tak mungkin mereka...

"Maaf sekali, Pak. Tapi dalam buku ini, siapapun yang mengganggu pekerjaan penegak akan menerima hukuman dari pihak yang berwajib." sambung Kuroko.

"Kalian tidak mungkin bagian dari biro keamanan!" ucap kondektur itu sambil menunjuk Kagami dengan tatapan horror. "Kalian semua penipu!"

Kagami dan Kuroko menunjukkan sesuatu dari balik saku jaketnya. Sebuah lencana dari biro.

"Kami anggota Seirin Detective Bureau." Kagami menyeringai.

"Dasar bocah keparat!" teriak kondektur tersebut. Pintunya kembali tertutup. Kagami dan Kuroko buru-buru melangkah mundur. Sesuai dengan perkiraan mereka shinkansen kembali bergerak dan melesat maju.

Gantian, setelah shinkansen bisa bergerak, mobil-mobil separuh drone meneriakkan bunyi klakson merek bergantian.

"Minggir kalian bocah bodoh!" teriak seorang pengemudi.

Kagami menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan pengemudi-pengemudi mobil setengah drone yang menyuruhnya untuk lebih menepi lagi.

'Kemana polisi sialan itu?!' gumam Kagami.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan seorang inspektur polisi berambut pirang yang sedang tebar pesona di sebrang jalan.

Kagami segera menyebrang. Tak peduli dengan mobil-mobil yang seolah-olah ingin menabraknya.

BUGGG! Kagami meninju si inspektur polisi narsis itu sekuat tenaga.

"Apa masalahmu, bodoh?!" tanya Inspektur Polisi yang kita ketahui bernama Kise Ryouta itu.

"Gara-gara kau satu kota kena masalah!" teriak Kagami

"Ap-apa?! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, ssu?!"

"Kau Inspektur Kise Ryouta, yang mengabaikan inspeksi di Drone Days Care!"

"Jangan macam-macam kau bocah tengik! Aku adalah inspektur polisi dan tak pernah meloloskan satu pun ruangan dalam inspeksi!" sanggah Kise.

Kagami menampar Kise. "Inikah yang kau sebut sebagai inspeksi?!"

Kagami memunculkan interface hologram dari WAP-nya dan menampilkan foto-foto mayat anak-anak kecil yang mereka temukan di ruang bawah tanah Drone Days Care.

"Anggotanya saja seperti ini, apalagi institusinya!" hina Kagami. Kise menarik leher kemeja Kagami dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kau tahu, menghina pihak berwajib sama saja mengantarkan nyawa pada dewa kematian?"

Kagami menaikkan alisnya. "Oh, ya?"

Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul sebagai penengah. "Ahh, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko menatap datar si pemilik suara cempreng yang sungguh ajaib bisa menjadi seorang inspektur kepolisian, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise Ryouta.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Kise-kun."

.

.

.

.

"Subject nomor 13, Haizaki Shougo, benar?" Riko bertanya pada pemuda berambut abu-abu acak-acakan.

"Aku bukan bahan percobaan, jadi jangan sebut aku dengan kata 'subject', Rata!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut rata, subject?!"

"Kau, Pettanko!" balas Haizaki sambil memelototi Riko.

JLEB! Riko dihina. Demi apa dia dihina oleh seseorang yang sudah 11 tahun tinggal disebuah penjara? Demi apa dia dihina oleh seorang mantan teroris? DEMI APA?!

Oke, stop, itu terlalu lebay.

Riko menghela napasnya dan mencoba untuk menstabilkan emosinya.

Dia segera menarik, bukan menjewer, telinga Haizaki dengan keras. "KUBERI TAHU PADAMU, AKU INI NGGAK RATA CUMA SEDIKIT KECIL SAJA! LAGIPULA, SEHARUSNYA KAU BERTERIMA KASIH PADAKU KARENA DENGAN BANTUANKU KAU BISA KELUAR DARI PENJARA, BODOH!" Riko berteriak tepat di depan telinga Haizaki yang ditariknya.

"Dasar rata, bisanya cuma teriak-teriak macam monyet!" balas Haizaki meledek.

'Ini orang nggak ngerti dimarahi, 'ya? Perasaan Kagami nggak gini-gini amat waktu dimintai bantuan untuk pertama kali!' batin Riko.

"Riko, sudah 97%!" Koganei berteriak.

Tiga persen lagi sebelum seluruh data tercuri habis.

"Dengar, kau kupanggil kesini untuk menghentikan pencurian data komputer kami dan mengembalikannya ke pusat database." jelas Riko.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kau harus menyuruh seorang kriminal, mantan teroris, penghancur dunia?"

"Menolak keberadaan diri sendiri rupanya," ucap Riko.

Haizaki menatap borgol yang mengikat seluruh tangannya. Borgol dengan model seperti borgol lama tapi kini sudah dilengkap dengan semacam medan gaya transparan yang mengikat seluruh tangan. "Jangan meledekku."

"Aku tidak meledekmu," jawab Riko santai. "Be yourself, terima dirimu dan kau akan berhenti merendahkan dirimu lagi."

Haizaki tertohok. Ucapan wanita berambut cokelat pendek itu ada benarnya. Selama ini dia menolak dirinya. Dia tak pernah menyemangati dirinya sendiri. 10 tahun diam dipenjara pun sekedar pelampiasan tempat tinggal. Dia membuat masalah di penjara supaya dia bisa tinggal lebih lama disana daripada harus menghadapi dunia yang sudah menolaknya.

"Aku bukan menolak keberadaan diriku, aku hanya menuruti kalimat orang tuaku, dulu," nada bicara Haizaki merendah. "Aku tak diingankan oleh siapapun, bahkan dunia pun menolakku dan kejam padaku."

"Bukan salah dunia, kau tahu,"

Haizaki menatap Riko intens. "Lalu?"

"Yang salah itu kau. Kau mendengar kalimat orang yang tak menginginkanmu dan menurutinya. Kenapa kau tak mencari orang yang menganggapmu ada? Kau terpuruk oleh kalimat orang yang membimbingmu menjadi seperti ini."

"98, Riko!" Koganei berteriak lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan data Kagami?" balas Riko juga berteriak.

"Aman!" sahut Koganei.

"Nee, Haizaki-kun? Mau membantu kami?" Riko bertanya, agak memelas.

Haizaki terdiam.

"Kami mengganggapmu ada dan kami membutuhkanmu."

"Jika si BaKagami saja bisa bahagia disini, kenapa aku tak mencobanya?"

Riko tersenyum.

"Kucopot borgolmu tapi aku tak akan melepas sensor yang ada dilehermu." Riko mengeluarkan sebuah remote kecil.

CRAK! Borgol itu terlepas dan segera menyusut menjadi sebesar kapsul obat.

"Aku tak akan kabur. Itu bukan prinsipku," Haizaki mengelus pergelangan tangannya. "Boleh kuminta beberapa hal, tentunya untuk misi ini."

"Tentu, apapun," jawab Riko.

"Sebuah TabHoloKeyboard lengkap dengan 10 pemancar holonya."

"Ryoukai!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Riko kembali dengan sebuah tab layar sentuh sebesar keyboard laptop dan 10 pemancar hologram kecil di tangannya.

Haizaki segera menyusunnya sedemikian rupa dengan cepat, menyalakan semua benda itu, menghubungkannya dengan internet biro, dan memulai aksinya.

"Kupastikan mereka akan menyesal karena merampas data di biro ini,"

Riko tersenyum...

.

.

.

.

Kagami mengurut keningnya.

"Dengar, jika bukan karena kau mengabaikan drone di meja penerima tamu, hal ini tak akan terjadi!" kata Kagami nyaris mengamuk.

"Jangan salahkan aku, ssu! Wanita drone itulah yang menghalangiku untuk memerika ruangan itu!"

Kagami menghela napas, dia mencoba mengingat-ingat hipotesa Kuroko mengenai

kasus ini.

.

.

.

(Flashback. Place : Drone Days Care)

.

.

.

.

Kagami sudah lelah menjelajahi Drone Days Care. Jawaban dari bocah-bocah itu juga tidak membantu.

"Ah, Taiga jii-chan," ucap bocah laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum maksa di depan Kagami. Jujur bocah ini takut dengan ekspresi dan aura yang dibuat Kagami. "Kiyoshi jii-chan, sudah pulang setelah inspeksi."

Kagami mendecih.

Seseorang menyentuh tengkuknya. Tangannya dingin, sedingin es. Bulu kuduk Kagami meremang. "Kagami-kun,"

"AH!" Kagami menjerit, nyaris mendekati desibel jeritan seorang wanita, kaget.

Dia berbalik takut-takut dan menemukan Kuroko sedang berdiri dengan wajah datar.

"Sialan kau, Kuroko!" umpatnya kesal. Kuroko tak menganggapi apa-apa. Cuma diam seperti biasanya.

"Kau menemukan Kiyoshi-san?" tanya Kuroko. Kagami menggeleng. "Jika benar dugaanku, dan jawaban kampret bocah-bocah ini, maka Kiyoshi-san sudah kembali ke markas." jawab Kagami.

"Hm,"

Suasana kembali hening dengan bocah-bocah yang duduk di depan mereka dengan tatapan seolah-olah sedang menunggu bercerita.

"Kuroko," Kagami bersuara kembali. "Kau masih hutang penjelasan padaku."

"Alasan kenapa aku menduga kalau penyebab kekacauan kita adalah kita?"

"Hu-uh,"

"Itu karena aku menemukan sebuah virus di drone tersebut."

"Lalu?"

Kuroko mengaktifkan WAP-nya dan memunculkan sebuah folder yang berasal dari chip pengontrol drone yang mereka perbaiki.

"Kau lihat virus ini," Kuroko menunjuk sebuah file dengan format (.thf). "Itu adalah virus dengan tipe kombinasi yaitu, destroyer dan thief."

Kagami mengernyitkan alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Virus ini menyebar lewat sambungan nirkabel, maksudku, internet. Virus inilah yang mencuri semua data-data di database markas."

Kagami berpikir sebentar. "Maksudmu, karena WAP-mu terhubung dengan komputer utama markas yang merupakan pusat database markas, maka virus tersebut segera berpindah ke komputer utama lalu bersarang dan mencuri semua data-data di database tersebut. Begitu maksudmu?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Tapi apa hubungannya dengan drone-drone di kota?" Kagami bertanya lagi.

"Kurasa seseorang mengganti semua di Drone Days Care."

"Hah?"

"Lihat video ini,"

Kuroko memutar sebuah video. Kagami menatap interface hologram di depannya.

Di video itu terlihat seorang pria (mungkin) berjubah hitam sedang mengutak-atik pengaturan listrik di Drone Days Care dan tiba-tiba saja layar menjadi gelap.

"Maksudmu, orang itu menonaktifkan listrik di Drone Days Care dan mengganti drone-drone-nya saat lampunya mati? Apa kau punya buktinya?"

"Hmm," Kuroko memutar video lain. "Mobil dengan ukuran seperti cukup untuk mengangkut 10 buah drone dengan ukuran wanita dewasa."

Kagami mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi, intinya?"

"Drone yang ditaruh di meja penerimaan tamu diprogram untuk menahan inspektur kepolisian untuk tak memantau ruangan bawah tanah. Orang itu mungkin meramalkan bahwa suatu saat biro akan datang dan marah pada drone.

"Orang itu juga sengaja membuat dugaan bahwa drone tersebut itu dibajak padahal pada kenyataan drone tersebut dikontrol dari jauh."

"Apa kau yakin? Apa yang membuatmu berpendapat bahwa drone tersebut dikontrol dari jauh?"

"Aku baru sadar di leher si drone penerima tamu, ada LED hitam yang terlihat seperti tahi lalat. Alat tersebut yang membuat drone bisa menerima perintah dari commander-nya dari luar sana.

"Drone ini yang mencegah Inspektur Kise menginspeksi ruang bawah tanah. Yah, bisa saja 'kan si drone penerima tamu melakukan hal seperti 'menggoda' pada i

Inspektur Kise."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, sungguh." ucap Kagami.

"Pokoknya, chip dari drone wanita itulah penyebabnya, Kagami-kun."

"Jelaskan padaku, bodoh! Penjelasanmu tak bisa kumengerti."

Kuroko berdehem kalem. "Orang yang membuat chip itu meramalkan, kalau suatu saat drone yang dia buat akan dibongkar oleh seseorang. Otomatis sebelum kita membongkar drone lebih dalam lagi, kita harus mencopot chip-nya.

"Di dalam chip itu terdapat program berbentuk virus yang apabila dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah gadget, virus tersebut akan langsung mencari induk sambungan si gadget dan menghancurkan data-datanya, seperti mencurinya."

"Lalu drone itu?" Kagami mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Sekarang, aku tanya, Kagami-kun. Apa komputer biro berhubungan dengan komputer kepolisian?"

"Kalau tak salah sih, komputer biro memang terhubung dengan komputer kepolisian."

"Lagi, aku mau bertanya. Kendali drone induknya ada dimana?"

"Kepolisian?" Kagami mengingat-ingat. "Ya! Kendali drone sepenuhnya ada pada kepolisian!"

"Jadi? Kau bisa simpulkan soal kasus kekacauan drone di kota?"

"Virus itu menembus komputer kepolisian dari komputer biro?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Itulah yang kupikirkan."

"Ng, aku mau bertanya satu hal."

"Apa?" Kuroko menjawab.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan video-video barusan?"

"Dari chip itu, mungkin orang itu sengaja meninggalkan jejak dengan meninggalkan video itu."

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan kasus ini?"

"Cuma intuisiku saja,"

.

.

.

.

(Flashback)

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, penyebab kasus ini adalah chip dari drone penerima tamu di Drone Days Care yang menghalangiku?" Kise bertanya ulang.

"Bukan salah drone-nya tapi programmer drone tersebut." jawab Kagami menyimpulkan. Mana bisa drone disalahkan? Dia makhluk (tidak) hidup, 'kan? Seperti kata pepatah, tak bisa menari lantai terjungkit...

"Lalu soal anak-anak itu?"

"Kurasa drone penerima tamu itulah yang menjadi pemimpin drone-drone pengurus di Drone Days Care untuk menghabisi nyawa-nyawa anak-anak itu. Soalnya drone penerima tamu itulah yang terhubung dengan commander-nya, yang jelas, dan aku sangat yakin, jika commander drone tersebut bukan dari anggota kepolisian. Juga terbukti karena banyak video CCTV Drone Days Care yang hilang di pukul 10 malam sampai 12 malam. Kurasa drone-drone itu menghabisi bocah-bocah itu di jam-jam seperti itu."

Lagi, Kuroko membuat hipotesa yang tak beritahukan kepada Kagami.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahukan kalau

anak-anak itu dibunuh oleh para Drone?"

"Etto, aku baru memikirkannya dan juga karena Mitobe-san mengirimkan beberapa hasil autopsi dan visum padaku beberapa detik yang lalu."

Diam. Kagami cuma bisa diam.

Mentang-mentang bukan satu divisi dia jadi tak diberi update-an data apa-apa!

"Oh ya, tahu darimana kau kalau banyak video CCTV Drone Days Care yang hilang? Kau mencurinya juga?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Saat mencari Kiyoshi-san aku menemukan sebuah ruangan yang merupaka ruangan pusat CCTV di Drone Days Care."

Benar, Kuroko seprti sudah mengalahkannya. Padahal, Kuroko baru 2 hari menjadi agen untuk Seirin Detective Bureau.

"Kita harus keluar, ssu. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan kota sementara aku cuma diam disini mendengarkan hipotesa kalian, ah.. ralat, hipotesa Kurokocchi, ssu."

"Kami juga malas bersama-sama dengan inspektur lebay macam kau," Kagami bangkit berdiri disusul Kuroko. "Kami akan kembali."

Kuroko membungkukkan badannya, pamit pada Kise. "Sayounara, Kise-kun,"

"Bye-bye, Kurokocchi!" sahut Kise.

Kagami dan Kuroko pun memilih berlari sampai ke markas daripada naik kendaraan umum yang sedang macet parah.

.

.

.

.

.

Riko menggigit kukunya sampai copot. Semenjak Haizaki datang tak ada penurunan atau pemberhentian persentase angka pencurian database biro dan Izuki terus saja melaporkan bahwa keadaan kota semakin kacau di beberapa tempat seperti di Tokyo dan Roppongi.

Riko bangkit dari mejanya sampai pemancar hologramnya terguling dan langsung menyorot Koganei dan mejanya. Koganei segera mengeluarkan cermin agar hologramnya terbaca di cermin tersebut bukan pada wajah yang konon katanya tampan tersebut.

"HAIZAKI-KUN, APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Riko sampai membuat layar-layar hologram bergetar.

Haizaki tak memperdulikannya dan terus mengetik dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangan yang satunya lagi menggerakkan tab-tab aneh yang langka di mata Riko.

"Riko, 99.9% kami sudah menyerah! Hologram kami pecah karena virus itu juga mulai menguasai eletronika di biro." seru Koganei.

"Riko-san, mite kudasai," kata Furihata sambil memperlihatkan interface hologramnya. "Data kita sudah tersebar di internet. Bagaimana ini?"

Riko menghela napasnya. "Bereskan barang-barang kalian dan anggota lainnya. Seirin Detective Bureau berakhir... disini." perintahnya lesu.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, minus Riko dan Haizaki, tentunya, terkejut.

"Owarimasu," ucap Haizaki sambil menyeringai. Dia memutar tab keyboardnya. "Silahkan sentuh tombol enternya, Hime-sama."

Riko menatap Haizaki kesal. Apa-apaan nada bicaranya itu? Sudah pekerjaannya lama, sekarang sok-sok-an pula.

Masih kesal, Riko menyentuh tombol enter dengan emosi.

Sebuah aplikasi berjalan. Setelah memunculkan tab-tab yang menunjukkan konfirmasi yang juga dijawab secara otomatis. Sebuah tab baru muncul. Tab tersebut menunjukkan sebuah baris persentasi.

"Apa ini?" Riko menatap layar hologram di depannya.

"Aplikasi ini kusebut DataStoler," Haizaki menyeringai. "Mencuri balik data yang dicuri virus."

Raut wajah Riko berubah cerah. "Kau menemukan kemana virus itu membawa data-data kita?"

Haizaki mengangguk. Dia mengaktifkan pemancar hologram lain. "Aku hanya bisa menemukan jaringannya. Untuk menemukan tempat dimana virus ini berasal, aku tak bisa. Terlalu banyak pelindung dan virusku masih kalah untuk menyusup masuk ke dalam komputer sarangnya."

Riko tersenyum cerah. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih, Haizaki-kun."

"Ano sa, Riko! Angka pencurian datanya berhenti!" seru Furihata yang layar hologramnya masih selamat.

"Haizaki-kun, berhasil mengambil balik data-data kita dan menghapus data-data kita yang tersebar di internet!"

WAP Riko berkedip-kedip. Riko mengaktifkan WAP-nya. Ternyata, Izuki memanggilnya.

"Riko disini. Ada apa, Agent Izuki?" tanya Riko.

"Aku punya kabar gembira,"

Kapok dengan lawakan garing yang membakar Riko kemarin, Riko mendengus. "Please, jangan bercanda."

"Tidak, aku serius!" Izuki memotong. "Drone di kota mendadak berhenti mengamuk."

"Benarkah?"

"Mereka tiba-tiba saja mati. Yah, kurasa seseorang telah mengendalikannya untuk mati."

Riko melirik Haizaki. "Lanjutkan tugasmu. Kembali secepatnya!"

"Ha'i!"

Sambungan pun terputus.

Pintu ruangan terbuka. "Konbanwa.." sapa Kiyoshi dengan ekspresi senangnya.

"Mana Kuroko dan Kagami?" tanya Riko.

"Mereka masih mengerjakan tugasnya. Aku ingin tahu sampai mana mereka peduli dengan atasannya, makanya aku tinggal." jelas Kiyoshi enteng.

Riko berniat marah cuma gagal. Dia masih senang karena banyak masalah yang teratasi. Mereka hanya perlu mendengar laporan dan hipotesa dari Kagami dan Kuroko untuk mengakhiri kasus ini.

"Dimana Mitobe, Riko?"

"Sedang membereskan mayat-mayat bocah yang ditemukan di Drone Days Care." jawab Riko.

"Ohh," sahut Kiyoshi. "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Drone yang membunuhnya. Terlihat dari bekas-bekas sabetan, robekan, potongan yang dibuat asal. Aku yakin drone itulah yang membunuh dan memutilasi bocah-bocah itu."

"Bocah-bocah itu adalah..."

"Anak jalanan dan yatim piatu yang ditemukan di jalan."

Kiyoshi terkejut. Di zaman seperti ini masih ada...

... Anak jalanan?

"Anak-anak itu dihancurkan untuk diambil matanya. Itulah hasil identifikasi Mitobe dan Tsucida." tambah Riko.

WAP Riko kembali berkedip-kedip. Sebuah rekaman suara masuk. Sepertinya itu adalah laporan dan hipotesa yang dibuat Kagami dan Kuroko di TKP.

"Riko-s-san," Haizaki memanggil ragu. "Semua datanya telah kembali dan aku sudah membuat pengaman aman buat pelindung databasenya."

"Yokatta," ucap Riko lega. "Saa, kasusnya ditutup!"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Line :**

**Gomenasai, lama update! m(_ _)m**

**Maaf juga kalau fanfic ini kerasa maksa, plot nggak jelas dan lain-lain! Pokoknya saya minta maaf.**

**Seperti biasa hipotesanya masih berantakan karena saya mengerjakannya sambil ngerjain tugas sekolah.**

**Sepertinya saya memutuskan HIATUS untuk sementara untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan.**

**Reviewnya, saya jawab lain kali. Beberapa sudah dijawab via PM, 'kan?**

**Sayounara, minna-san! TAT *sedot ingus***

**.**

**.**

**Still MIND to REVIEW! FLAME atau BASH DITERIMA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out nano dayo~ **


	5. Chapter 5

Seirin Detective Bureau

Chapter 5 : Child Case

.

.

.

**Warning : AU, Sci-fi (maybe), OOC, MISSTYPO(S), TYPO(S), DIZZY EXAMINATION, BROKEN PLOTLINE, ETC. RESIKO TANGGUNG MASING-MASING :3**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Happy Reading, minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Riko memandangi teman-teman kantornya. Hyuga yang tengah stress dengan modul materi kuliahnya. Tsuchida yang sibuk memutar-mutar pensil mekanik untuk membuat contoh sketsa wajah terduga kejahatan dengan modal beberapa detil ciri-ciri pada selembar kertas yang di tempel di mejanya.

Riko beralih melihat-lihat ke samping kanan. Di meja paling pojok, terlihat Kiyoshi dengan empat interface hologram di depannya. Apalagi kerjaannya kalau bukan memeriksa dan membereskan data-data di database pusat karena kemarin sempat diacak-acak. Meja di depannya di tempati oleh ketua Divisi Forensik, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mitobe Rinnosuke. Dia sedang bekonsentrasi pada sebuah **buku** berjudul Antropologi Forensik yang memiliki halaman (yang Riko yakini) lebih dari 1000 halaman.

Hmm, bagaimana dengan anggota lainnya?

Riko berdiri dari mejanya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Riko-chan, mau kemana?" tanya Kiyoshi tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar komputer.

"Keluar, lihat kerjaan anggota yang lain," Riko segera menutup pintu ruangan kerja para ketua itu.

Riko berjalan dan sempat membalas sapaan-sapaan dari para pegawai yang sedang bekerja.

"Koganei-kun!" panggil Riko pada Koganei yang sedang menenteng beberapa kardus.

"O-oh, Riko," jawab Koganei sambil menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau ngapain?"

"Kau lihat sendiri, aku sedang membereskan ruangan atas untuk kamar member baru kita.."

"Kamar di depan kamar Kagami-kun itu ruangan untuk menyimpan penghargaan-penghargaan yang terpajang di ruang depan, 'kan?"

"He-eh," Koganei mengangguk. "Oh ya, Riko cuma saran. Sepertinya kita harus menambah jumlah drone. Masa' gedung segede gini cuma punya 4 drone tua?!"

"Kau pikir beli drone itu gampang?! Kau pikir siapa yang mengontrol drone di kota ini?"

"Haha, gomen, gomen," Koganei tertawa pelan. "Aku harus buru-buru ke bawah, lumayan berat nih. Jaa~"

Koganei melangkah menuruni tangga. "Oh ya, jika kau mencari Kagami dan Kuroko mereka ada di ruang latihan. Kalau Haizaki, dia sedang laporan ke PoSA untuk menyelesaikan masalah penangguhan penahanannya untuk bantu-bantu di sini!" Koganei berteriak.

"Terima kasih infonya, Koganei-kun," Riko membalas sambil berbalik berlari menuju tangga ke bawah dan tak sengaja menyenggol Koganei. Koganei jatuh dengan kardus-kardus berisi kertas menghujani kepalanya.

"Ahh, kalau bukan atasan, aku akan memperlakukannya sebagai wanita yang umurnya sama denganku dan meneriakinya dengan sumpah serapah."

Koganei Shinji. 25 tahun. Mencoba bersabar.

.

.

.

.

BRAKKK!

Pintu ruangan latihan dibuka kasar oleh manager biro, menyebabkan dua manusia di dalamnya melompat dan melepaskan sasaran mereka.

"Rikooo..." Kagami kelepasan dan melempar deathglare pada Riko.

"Tumben latihan tanpa disuruh? Dimotivasi siapa?" Riko menaikkan alisnya sambil tersenyum iblis.

Kagami merasa disindir.

"Konnichiwa, Aida-san," Kuroko memberi salam dengan sopan sambil membungkuk. Dia menaikkan kembali headphone-nya dan memposisikan tangannya untuk menembak sasarannya.

"Riko-san, kau lihat dimana Haizaki?" Kagami melepaskan headphone dari telingannya dan menggantungkannya di tengkuknya.

"Kudengar dari Koganei, dia sedang mengurus penangguhan penahannya ke PoSA," jawab Riko.

Kagami hanya ber-oh ria tanpa menyahut lebih.

"Sewaktu di tahanan kalian berdua teman dekat, 'ya? Atau malah kalian berada dalam satu sel?"

Kagami menggeleng singkat. "Dia tinggal di sel di depanku. Kami suka ngobrol kalau tidak ada petugas dan CCTV berhasil dia matikan."

"Siapa duluan yang masuk ke sana?"

"Aku duluan," Kagami menjawab dengan ekspresi menerwang. "Dia 'kan pelaku di belakang layar."

"Kau memberitahu petugas soal dia?"

"Tidak. Dia ditangkap."

Riko mengangguk-angguk.

"Ano sa, tadi malam aku mendengar Haizaki-kun senyum-senyum sendiri sambil mondar-mandir di koridor kamar." Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah dan berbicara. Saking kagetnya, Riko hampir saja meninju Kuroko. Kuroko menghindar jadi dada kanan Kagami-lah yang tertinju.

"Kuroko-kun, jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu dong!" teriak Riko tak peduli pada Kagami yang sedang mencoba menahan emosinya yang hampir saja meledak.

Eh, hari ini Riko udah mancing emosi berapa orang?

"Dia ngapain?" Kagami bertanya sambil mengelus bekas tinjuan Riko.

Kuroko mengangkat bahu. Riko menatap Kagami.

"Kau yang tanggung jawab, 'kan?" tanya Riko. "Eh, kenapa aku?! Bukannya kau? Kau 'kan yang mengajukan pembebasannya pada ketua PoSA?!" balas Kagami.

"Yang menyarankan siapa?" Riko menjawab sambil tersenyum licik. Kagami mendengus dan Riko tertawa kecil. "Iya, iya, aku yang tanggung jawab. Jangan berekspresi kayak gitu nanti kutambah jam latihan dan tugasmu. Hahaha,"

Kagami tambah gondok.

"Oh ya, dimana Furihata?"

"Eh, tidak tahu. Dari pagi kami latihan," jawab Kagami. "Mungkin ada di mejanya."

BIPP.. BIPP.. BIIPP..

Ketiga WAP mereka berbunyi bersamaan. Mereka melakukan menggeser layarnya bersamaan dan mengecilkan interface hologram mereka.

Sementara Kagami dan Kuroko hampir menjawab, Riko mengangkat tangannya dan menyuruh mereka untuk diam dan mendengarkan.

"Aida disini. Ada apa, Furihata-kun?" tanya Riko.

"Ada sebuah kasus baru." jawab Furihata di seberang sana.

"Jangan berbohong, Furihata-kun. Semua kasus yang masuk akan masuk ke dalam komputer dan WAP-ku."

"Tidak! Uhm, maksudku begini Aida-san. Seseorang mengirimiku sebuah voicemail dan meminta kita untuk membereskan kasusnya dan-,"

"Sudah kau lacak siapa pelakunya?"

"Kenapa Aida-san bisa tahu jika pengirim itu tidak mencantumkan namanya dan alamat suaranya?"

"Itu sudah sering terjadi," Riko menjawab dan tersadar akan satu hal. "Eits, kenapa kau mengalihkan topik pembicaraan?!"

"Su-sumimasen. Entahlah, saya tidak berani melacak sumbernya."

"Berikan WAP-mu kepada Izuki. Kurasa dia bisa melacaknya."

"Ha'i."

"Dan jangan beritahu Kapten untuk sementara ini,"

"Ha'i!"

"Hm, kembalilah bekerja!"

Riko menutup WAP-nya dan memandang dua orang anak buah di depannya. "Ini aneh," ucapnya serius.

"Karena kasus tidak terkirim ke WAP-mu atau komputer dan malah masuk ke WAP Furihata?" jawab Kagami.

Riko mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika kasus itu berasal dari keluarga Furihata-kun sendiri?" Kuroko mengeluarkan pendapat dengan wajah stoic yang masih terpatri setia. Kagami mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Masalahnya ID pemilik WAP tidak bisa didapatkan semudah itu. Butuh beberapa bulan untuk mendapatkan ID WAP dalam bentuk kertas kecil. Karena ID WAP bukan berbentuk deretan huruf melainkan bentuk kombinasi antara DNA dan retina mata." jelas Riko lalu menggigit sudut bibirnya.

"Jadi, kau akan menerima kasusnya?" tanya Kagami.

"Tergantung," Riko menghela nafas. "Aku curiga dengan kasus ini. Sebaiknya, aku tolak saja."

"Kenapa tidak diterima saja? Berbagai kemungkinan masih bisa saja terjadi, 'kan?" tanya Kuroko.

"Hmm, bisa jadi pertimbangan.." Riko memandang dua anak buahnya bergantian. "Sudah dulu latihannya. Kembali pakai seragam kalian dan bereskan pekerjaan kalian."

"Ha'i."

Riko keluar dari ruang latihan, masih dengan sejuta pertannyaan tentang kasusnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berganti baju dan menyimpan kembali peralatan latihannya ke kamar, Kuroko pergi ke ruang kerja divisinya. Untuk sementara ini dia dimasukkan ke Divisi Operasional Lapangan yang dipimpin pria paling inno se-gedung, Kiyoshi Teppei.

Kuroko duduk dan mengutak-atik beberapa buah puzzle sastra kesukaannya dalam interface hologram di hadapannya. Lalu, masuk Kiyoshi yang baru beres dari urusannya memeriksa database biro.

"Doumo," sapa Kuroko sopan sambil menundukkan kecil kepalanya.

Kiyoshi hanya balas mengangguk dan duduk di mejanya. "Nee, Kuroko, bagaimana pendapatmu soal biro ini?"

Kuroko mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksud, Kiyoshi-san?"

"Pendapatmu soal kerja biro ini?" ulang Kiyoshi sambil membuka penutup kaleng kopinya.

"Hebat."

"Cuma itu?"

"Kurasa dengan kata 'hebat' aku sudah menyampaikan segala hal baik tentang biro ini."

Kiyoshi tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Haha, jenius..." Kiyoshi tertawa kecil. "Oh ya, Kuroko, aku punya tugas untukmu. Aku masih harus memastikan beberapa data dulu di database pusat tapi Riko menyuruhku untuk mencari drone untuk menambah jumlah drone di gedung. Kau bisa 'kan mencarinya di internet? Tidak masalah dari perusahaan kecil, kita bisa bersama-sama men-setup-nya agar setara dengan drone pada umunya. Mengerti?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jaa nee!" Kiyoshi buru-buru keluar dari ruangan tanpa sempat mendengar jawaban Kuroko.

Kuroko menyalakan sebuah interface hologram dan mulai mencari.

Baru sepuluh menit mencari, Kuroko memutuskan untuk mencari di sebuah situs pembelian drone-drone buatan perusahaan yang cukup terkenal.

"Zakuran Drone Factory," baca Kuroko dengan suara kecil. Dia membuka sebuah interface lagi dan mencari data tentang perusahaan tersebut.

Zakuran Drone Factory, perusahaan yang terhitung baru di dunia eletronika basis super ultimate-android. Dipimpin oleh seorang jutawan muda (27 tahun). Drone yang mereka buat begitu epik dan nyata. Bahkan lebih nyata daripada drone milik pemerintah. Bentuk drone-nya seperti anak kecil atau remaja. Drone-nya memiliki ekspresi dan mampu melayani tuannya dengan baik.

Kuroko menyentuh interface hologram sebelah kanan untuk membaca lebih lanjut.

"Yo, Kuroko!" Kagami masuk sambil menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Kuroko hanya memandangnya singkat.

Kagami menampar(?) punggung Kuroko. "Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu?! Kau pikir kau masih tidak kelihatan? Aku sudah bisa menyadari hawamu tahu!" ucap Kagami sambil menyeret sebuah kursi ke sebelah Kuroko dan mendudukinya.

"Aku hanya heran. Akhirnya ada orang yang bisa menyadari keberadaanku." Kagami menyeringai dan tertawa kecil. Kuroko tersenyum.

Kagami melihat inteface yang sedang dipakai Kuroko.

"Zakuran?" tanyanya. "Perusahaan baru?"

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Kuroko. "Baru berdiri tapi sudah terkenal. Coba kita lihat testimoninya."

"Tunggu sebentar," Kagami mengambil alih interface-nya. "Ini drone?" Kagami menunjuk sebuah foto bergerak sebuah drone berbentuk anak perempuan manis yang mengenakan baju maid. Kagami melihat spesifikasi drone tersebut.

"Kagami-kun suka drone seperti itu?" Kuroko bertanya polos. "MANA MUNGKIN!" balasnya berteriak.

"Oh, terus kenapa Kagami-kun terlihat begitu penasaran?" Kuroko bertanya lagi.

"Habisnya jarang aku melihat drone model begini. Rasanya, kau tahu, aneh."

Meskipun Kagami telah berkilah dengan alasan yang cukup kuat, Kuroko tak bisa melepas dugaan bahwa ada yang 'ganjil' dengan Kagami.

BIP.. BIPP.. BIPP..

Sebuah pesan suara dari Riko masuk ke WAP Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Agent Kuroko, Agent Kagami, ke Koufuku Park. Perhatikan keganjilan di sana dan laporkan padaku. Kutunggu sampai jam 6 sore. **Jangan** **membantah**."

Kagami beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar. "Ayo, mau tunggu apalagi? Lumayan 'kan main keluar?"

Kuroko mengangguk lalu mematikan semua interface hologram yang dia gunakan dan mengekor di belakang Kagami untuk berganti baju.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya," tanya Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa yang harus kita lihat disini?"

Mereka berdua sekarang sudah berada di Koufuku Park. Penampilan mereka memang tidak terlalu mencolok, ralat, hanya satu orang yang tidak terlihat mencolok atau bahkan tak terlihat sementara yang satunya lagi sangat mencolok karena sedari tadi mengomel tidak jelas.

"Menurut Kagami-kun sendiri bagaimana? Riko-san menyuruh kita untuk mengamati taman ini 'kan?"

"Tapi apa harus taman dengan banyak anjing dan anak-anak?!" balas Kagami stress.

"Eh, Kagami-kun takut anjing?"

Kagami bungkam. "Diamlah, kau tak usah tahu!"

Kuroko mengedikkan bahu. Ekspresi kembali datar.

Kuroko kembali memerhatikan beberapa kumpulan anak kecil yang bermain seolah tak tahu lelah.

Kagami terus mendengus. Kenapa Riko memberikan tugas yang seperti ini? Apa dia lupa soal 'masalah'nya? Menyebalkan! Akhirnya Kagami cuma bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Kuroko menyedot vanilla shake-nya, masih mengamati anak-anak yang bermain. Tidak ada yang aneh, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

Langit telah bersemu merah, menandakan hari telah sore. Beberapa menit lagi batas waktu laporan pada Riko.

"Ayo pulang, Kuroko! Kita tak menemukan apapun!" ajak Kagami sambil mengumpulkan kaleng-kaleng soda di sekitar bangku tempatnya duduk sedari tadi dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Kuroko baru saja membuang sampah di Decomposer (sebutan tong sampah zaman sekarang) dan menemukan selembar brosur kertas.

"Eh, masih ada yang seperti ini?" gumam Kuroko.

Kagami menarik hoodie jaket Kuroko. "Ayo pulang, Kiyoshi-san bilang ada 3 shinkasen yang anjlok di pertigaan utama." Kagami melihat brosur di tangan Kuroko. "Sirkus?"

Kagami merebut kertas tersebut dan membaca sponsor di bawahnya. "Zakuran Orphanage? Disponsori.. panti asuhan?"

"Bukankah Zakuran adalah pabrik perakit drone?" Kuroko berucap dengan nada bertanya. Dia bingung. Hei, perusahaan baru macam apa sampai bisa buka panti asuhan sendiri? Dan lagi bukankah..

"Sejauh mana kau membaca tentang Zakuran Company?" Kagami membuyarkan pikiran Kuroko.

"Testimoni." jawab Kuroko datar.

"Apa kau dapat profile lengkap perusahaan itu?"

"Belum."

"Onii-chan," sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Panggilan lemah seorang gadis berpenampilan lusuh menganggu mereka. Matanya yang bulat tapi terlihat kusam menatap manik scarlet Kagami yang (entah mengapa) selalu memancarkan emosi bagai harimau liar dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca.

"Apa mau-" baru saja Kagami bersuara, gadis itu segera menjerit keras.

"JANGAN SAKITI AKU! AKU CUMA MAU BROSUR ITU.. HUWAAA!"

Sekarang gadis menangis keras.

"Ja-jangan menangis!" Kagami salah tingkah. Dia tidak mengelak dari tatapan masyarakat yang kebetulan berjalan di sekitar taman yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'penjahat pedofilia'. "Kuroko, bantu aku!" Kuroko tak ada di tempat, menghilang tanpa jejak.

Kagami panik dan segera memberikan brosur itu pada gadis kecil itu. "Jangan menangis, oke? Brosur itu sudah di tanganmu sekarang." Gadis kecil itu menangis tambah keras.

"Nih," Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul dengan sebatang permen coklat. Dia berlutut di depan gadis kecil itu dan memberikan permen cokelat tersebut, masih dengan ekspresi datar sedatar papan talenan. "Jangan nangis."

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan mengusap air mata dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu menerima permen cokelatnya. "A-arigatou, Onii-chan."

Kagami membungkuk dan gadis itu kabur ke belakang punggung Kuroko.

Kuroko berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat gadis itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Sa-Satsuki." jawab gadis itu terbata.

"Uhm, Satsuki-chan, apa Satsuki-chan tahu dimana tempat sirkus itu?" tanya Kuroko.

"Onii-chan mau ke sirkus?" Satsuki menatap Kuroko berbinar.

Kuroko sempat bertukar dengan Kagami dan mengangguk. "Iya."

"Dakedo, Onii-chan," Satsuki menundukkan kepalanya menolak tatapan Kuroko. "Cuma yatim piatu yang bisa kesana."

"Jadi, Satsuki-chan.."

"Hu-um. Aku sudah yatim-piatu. Aku tinggal di ruang penyimpanan perbaikan disana." Satsuki menjawab ringan.

"Aku akan kesana," Kagami bersuara membuat Satsuki kembali bersembunyi di belakang Kuroko. "Kau diam tak jauh dari arena sirkus."

"Kenapa harus Kagami-kun?"

"Aku sudah yatim-piatu. Tak masalah, 'kan?"

Kagami menyalakan WAP-nya dan meminta izin pada Riko untuk pulang agak larut.

"Oi, Satsuki," Kagami berlutut di depan Satsuki dan menyalakan interface hologram. "Kau kenal siapa ini?"

Satsuki melihat foto bergerak pada interface tersebut. "Yuka-chan?"

"Yappari," Kagami berdiri dan memanggil Riko kembali.

"Ada apa, BaKagami?"

"Riko-san, bisakah kau menyelidiki Zakuran Company? Aku menemukan kejanggalan pada perusahaan tersebut."

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

**HOLAAA! Saya muncul lagi setelah (yang katanya) hiatus.**

**Bentar lagi ujian~ Tralala /plak/**

**Stress melanda, frustasi menerjang, hujan membadai(?), tugas menumpuk, maka jadilah chapter sebagai pelampiasan! Haha, materinya kali ini mungkin agak akan sedikit berbau Child Abuse.**

**Why? Because I like this case. Kasus yang ada di depan mata, yang diabaikan pemerintah, dan selalu normal di mata masyarakat (oh yeah, kalimatnya...)**

**Targer untuk kasus ini 3 chapter. Jadi ini baru prolog.**

**Karena saya tahu yang review kurang banyak, balesnya di chapter lain aja yaa..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**STILL MIND TO REVIEW! FLAME/BASH ARE RECEIVED!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa out, nano desu~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Child Case II

.

.

.

.

Riko sibuk membaca artikel-artikel mengenai sebuah perusahaan yang hampir bergerak di semua bidang kehidupan. SOSIAL, EKONOMI, HUKUM, PANGAN, DAN TEKNOLOGI! Mereka bergerak di lima sektor utama kehidupan sekarang.

Zakuran Company, ralat..

Zakuran Companies, lebih tepatnya.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Warning : AU, canon, non-yaoi (nggak bisa bikin humu /jdugh/, sci-fi (maybe), OOC, OOT, dizzy examination, etc.!**

**Happpyyyy Readdinngg!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Riko termenung di depan 4 interface hologram yang semuanya berisi tentang Zakuran Companies. Tak banyak info yang dia dapat. Dia hanya mengetahui bahwa pemimpin tersebut cuma beda dua tahun dengannya dan perusahaan tersebut bergerak di, nyaris, semua bidang kehidupan! Riko mengurut keningnya.

"Sedang lihat apa, Riko?" tanya Izuki sambil membungkuk dan melihat keempat layar interface bergantian. "Zakuran?"

"Perusahaan baru.."

"Kata siapa?"

"Kau tak lihat. Baca!" Riko menunjuk salah satu interface. "Berdiri tahun 2112!"

"Eeh, kau nggak tahu, 'ya?" Izuki membuka satu interface lagi dan mengetik sesuatu untuk masuk ke situs Kementrian Pengembangan Dunia. "Mereka salah satu pemenang pemegang kendali sistem super ultimate-android di dunia."

"Apa?!" Riko merebut layar interface tersebut dan membacanya dengan gaya memindai. "SEJAK 10 TAHUN LALU SUDAH BERDIRI?!"

"Sempat vacuum beberapa tahun akibat kasus Bloody Ditch yang dilakukan-" ucapan Izuki terputus ketika Riko menatapnya.

Dia menarik kuping Izuki. "Rahasiakan hal itu! Kalau ada anggota yang lain dengar, bagaimana? Aku bisa dibunuh Kagami tahu!"

"Ngapain kalian?" Koganei tiba-tiba muncul. "Ngebahas kasus Bloody Ditch yang dilakukan Kagami dan Haizaki?"

Riko menyikut perut Koganei. Koganei mengaduh kesakitan dan itu langsung menarik perhatian seluruh anggota SDB yang ada di ruangan pusat kerja.

"Kagami-kun dan Haizaki-kun pelaku kasus Bloody Ditch?" Furihata mengulang fakta yang baru saja didengarnya. "Mereka berdua? Se-sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"

"Si BaKagami itu ternyata..." Tsuchida tak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika Riko dan Hyuuga, pihak paling pertama yang paling tahu soal Kagami, melempar deathglare pada semua anggota.

"Tak ada yang berhak mengangkat masa lalu Kagami maupun Haizaki!" ucap Hyuga tegas. "Aku tegaskan sekali lagi jika ada-"

"Aku tak masalah," suara pemalas Haizaki terdengar. Pemuda berambut abu-abu acak-acakan itu menggaruk belakang kupingnya. "Kurasa sudah seharusnya kalian tahu alasan aku, Kagami, dan satu orang lagi teman kami yang mati di tempat melakukan Blood Ditch,"

Riko merasa bersalah. Masa lalu Kagami adalah masa lalu Haizaki juga, meskipun Kagami adalah pemilik nilai stress paling tinggi yang masih hidup sampai saat ini.

"Jangan diceritakan, kumohon," ucap Riko dengan tatapan bersalah. "Aku tak ingin mendengar cerita kalian.."

Haizaki mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. "Tak masalah sih.. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Oh ya, jangan periksa distrik 8 sekarang. Ada zona merah."

Haizaki keluar dari ruangan pusat kerja.

"Zona merah? Apa maksud Haizaki-kun?" tanya Furihata.

Riko menggeleng sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi kerja dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Gomen ne, Kagami." gumamnya lemah.

.

.

.

.

Satsuki memimpin Kuroko dan Kagami menuju tempat diselenggarakannya sirkus yang diceritakan Satsuki.

Tujuan mereka hanya satu, memastikan apakah benar dugaan Kagami yang mengatakan bahwa sirkus tersebut yang menjadi sumber hilangnya anak-anak jalanan di daerah Tokyo saat ini.

"Oi, Kuroko," ucap Kagami sambil melirik Kuroko. Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ada apa, Kagami-kun?"

"Kenapa sepertinya kau kenal banyak dengan anggota kepolisian daerah sini. Mulai dari polisi lebay berambut kuning bernama Kise itu dan laki-laki sengak gelap bernama Aomine itu,"

"Begitulah," jawab Kuroko. "Aku sempat bantu-bantu di kepolisian."

"Bantu-bantu?"

"Aku cukup pengalaman jadi mata-mata karena kemampuanku," Kuroko menjawab datar (selalu, yeah). "Maka kepolisian memintaku untuk bantu-bantu mereka. Dari situ, makanya aku kenal Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun."

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya seakan-akan mereka seumur denganmu. Bukankah mereka 9 tahun tahun lebih tua dari kita?"

"Mereka itu percobaan serum reagen penuaan sel yang tiga tahun lalu dipatenkan. Setelah itu mereka pelatihan selama 2 tahun dan saat kepolisian kehabisan anggota maka mereka lah yang terpilih. Umur mereka sama dengan kita."

"Serius?"

Kuroko menatap iris scarlet Kagami. "Tak percaya pun tak apa."

Satsuki menarik tangan Kagami dan Kuroko. "Itu," Satsuki menunjuk pada sebuah tenda besar belang-belang yang di depannya penuh sesak oleh anak-anak gelandangan. "Itu sirkusnya."

Kuroko dan Kagami melihat tenda itu. "Kita harus kesana." ucap Kagami.

Kuroko mengangguk. Kuroko menyapu pandangannya pada daerah di sekitar tenda itu. Ada 3 orang pakaian berwarna hitam pada setiap sisi tenda. Di tangan mereka ada stungun berbentuk pedang.

"Ada anggota kepolisian!" seru Kagami sambil menunjuk salah satu mobil setengah drone yang sedang parkir.

Ada Inspektur Kise Ryouta, Inspektur Aomine Daiki, dan Komandan Midorima Shintarou. Lengkap. Satu divisi utama akan ikut menonton sirkus. Nggak punya kerjaan apa?!

"Ayo, Onii-chan! Kita sudah boleh masuk ke dalam sirkus." ajak Satsuki.

"Satsuki-chan, masuk saja dulu. Cari tempat duduk dekat pintu masuk. Mengerti?" ucap Kuroko.

"Un," Satsuki berlari masuk dan menembus kerubungan anak gelandangan tak bertiket.

"MAU APA KAU DISINI, HAH?!"

Kuroko menoleh dan mendapati Kagami dan Aomine saling menarik kerah baju lawannya. Sebuah tinju teracung pada tangan mereka yang menganggur. Sementara, Kise garuk-garuk kepala dan mencoba melerai dua orang berkepala batu itu.

"Kagami, hentikan," kata Kuroko sambil menarik Kagami.

"Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Tetsu!" ucap Kagami, Kise, dan Aomine bersamaan.

BUGH! Kagami berhasil meninju wajah si Ganguro.

"Sialan kau!" Aomine balas meninju Kagami.

CKREK!

"Hentikan!" Komandan Midorima Shintarou, atau biasa dipanggil Midorima atau Midorimacchi (oleh Kise, tentunya), mengacungkan masing-masing sebuah pistol semi-otomastis ke kepala Kagami dan Aomine. Kagami dan Aomine segera menghentikan aksi mereka.

"Lucky item-ku hari ini adalah pistol semi-otomatis. Oha-AsaX memang tidak pernah meleset sejak 100 tahun lalu, nano dayo."

Err, Midorima kau promosi?

"Dengar. Sekarang tugas kepolisian adalah memeriksa aktivitas sirkus ini, nano dayo." ucap Midorima sambil menyimpan kembali lucky item-nya hari ini.

"Dengan biro ini? Yang benar saja!" Aomine, si Ganguro (author : *jdugh*), menolak.

"Tidak ada yang minta bantuan kalian," balas Kagami.

Musik dimulainya sirkus terdengar.

"Untuk saat ini, kurasa tak salah kita bergabung, nano dayo." putus Midorima.

Aomine mau protes dan langsung dicegat Kise. "Hentikan, Aominecchi. Tak usah protes. Ludahmu sudah menghujani wajahku, ssu."

"Damare, Kise!" Aomine menyahut kesal.

"Kise, AhOmine, tutup mulut kalian dan ikut aku. Kagami, Kuroko, ikut aku. Aku punya pass masuk ke sana, nano dayo."

Kuroko dan Kagami mengangguk pasrah. Kise mengikuti Midorima santai-santai saja sambil sesekali melambai pada gadis cantik yang kebetulan lewat. Aomine, ahh, ganguro itu malah bersungut-sungut sambil mendengus. Yah, bagaimana pun polemik Seirin Detective Bureau dengan Kepolisian Pusat tidak akan pernah surut, bagi Aomine yang pernah adu tinju selama 3 jam dengan Kagami.

Midorima merangsek masuk melewati kumpulan anak-anak gelandangan yang memaksa masuk.

Mereka berlima mengeluarkan Digital Badge-nya.

"Komandan Midorima Shintarou, Kepolisian Pusat, 'no dayo."

"Inspektur Kise Ryouta, Kepolisian Pusat, ssu."

"Ggahh! Anak kecil sialan lepaskan bajuku! Inspektur Aomine Daiki, Kepolisian Pusat!"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, Seirin Detective Bureau."

"Kagami. Kagami Taiga, SDB."

"A-ada pe-perlu apa?" tanya penjaga pintu itu gemetaran.

"Izinkan kami masuk, ssu." ucap Kise tegas (meskipun sufiks -ssu-nya masih melekat erat).

"Kau dengar sendiri, 'kan, kami datang dari mana?!" Aomine bertanya ala preman abad 21 sambil mengorek-ngorek telinga.

"Do-douzo. Ko-kochira!" petugas itu membuka pintu dan kelima anggota penegak hukum negara itu masuk. Tidak meninggalkan kesempatan, beberapa anak gelandangan ikut menyerbu masuk.

DOR! DOR! DOR! Suara muntahan peluru terdengar. Kuroko berbalik, namun terlambat, pintunya keburu kembali ditutup.

"Akhirnya kita bisa masuk kesini, Yuu!"

"Kita akan bahagia setelah masuk kesini!"

Kagami dan Kuroko mendengar ocehan anak-anak itu. Mereka menyebut kata 'bahagia' dan 'senang' dengan antusias. Memang semenyenangkan apa sih sirkus ini?

CKREK! Kagami membuka pengaman DiLiator-nya. Ketika lampu cyber-detector-nya sudah menyala dia kembali menyisipkan DiLiatornya ke gun custom di pinggangnya. Melihat Kagami melakukan hal seperti itu, Kuroko mengikutinya.

"Matikan DiLiator kalian, nano dayo." kata Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Gunakan ini."

Midorima melempar 2 buah pistol semi-otomatis pada Kagami. Kagami memberikan salah satu pistol itu pada Kuroko.

"Cyber-detector itu menganggu beberapa penglihatan anak-anak itu."

Kagami dan Kuroko mematikan DiLiator-nya dan membuka pengaman pistol tersebut.

"Sstt," Kise merunduk. Kagami, Kuroko, Midorima, dan Aomine melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Kise. Mereka merunduk dan memilih mundur ke daerah agak gelap.

"Ahomine maju sedikit ke arah terang. Jika kau terlalu ke belakang, kau nggak akan kelihatan karena terlalu gelap." ledek Kagami. Midorima mendengus untuk menyembuyikan tawanya, Kuroko tetap datar, dan Kise cekikikan. Aomine meninju lengan Kagami.

"Selamat datang, anak-anak!" sambut pembawa acara yang mengenakan topeng. "Siapa yang ingin bahagia setelah ini?"

Anak-anak menjawab riuh.

Siapa yang ingin bahagia setelah ini? Pertanyaan macam itu?

"Aku butuh 10 anak perempuan. Aku sudah memasukkan kriteria sesuai kebutuhanku ke dalam scanner ini," Pria pemandu acara itu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi benda persegi mirip proyektor itu. Dia menyalakan scanner-nya.

Midorima melepas kacamatanya untuk sementara.

Akhirnya setelah scanner itu telah selesai memindai seluruh penonton dengan cepat, Midorima kembali mengenakan kacamatanya. Keenam pasang mata penegak hukum itu...

Tunggu, enam? Oh, kacamata Midorima juga dihitung. (Readers : Lu coba ngelawak?!)

Oke, ralat.

Kelima pasang mata satuan penegak hukum itu melihat kesepuluh anak perempuan yang sekarang ada di atas stage. Salah satu diantara mereka ada Satsuki.

Kesepuluh anak perempuan itu mayoritas memiliki tinggi 120 centi meter, berumur sekitar 10-12 tahun, dan bertubuh agak kurus.

"Kalian boleh ke belakang. Sebentar lagi kalian akan merasakan surga."

Pembawa acara itu secara bergantian mengelus dada rata kesepuluh anak perempuan itu.

"Lolicon," gumam Aomine yang disambut anggukan tiga penegak hukum yang lain.

"Aku sudah memansang nano-spy pada Satsuki." ucap Kagami dengan volume suara yang tumben-tumbenan kecil.

"Tahan air?" tanya Kise. Kagami mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah,"

"Lalu kami bagaimana?!" seorang anak laki-laki melompat menuju stage.

"Adik manis, siapa namamu?" pembawa acara itu berlutut di depan anak laki-laki itu. "To-Toru desu," jawab anak itu tergagap.

"Kau tahu peraturan menonton disini bagaimana?"

Anak itu menggeleng. Pria pembawa acara itu mengeluarkan sebuah alat yang tidak bisa dipastikan apa namanya karena terhalang alat itu tertutup sebagian oleh tubuh anak itu. Kuroko memotret alat itu secepat mungkin dan Kuroko tak bisa melepas matanya dari mini-interface hologramnya.

"DiLi-"

CPROTTT!

Midorima yakin kacamatanya tidak berembun atau retak, Aomine yakin penglihatannya masih baik-baik saja, Kuroko dan Kagami yakin bahwa DiLiatornya masih tercantel di gun custom di pinggangnya, Kise yakin bahwa dia tak salah lihat!

Pria itu menggunakan ElDiLiator, Level-up Digital Elimator!

"Itu ElDiLiator, nano dayo," Midorima mencopot kacamatanya dan membersihkan lensanya dari darah yang terciprat.

"Bukannya ElDiLiator itu cuma milik lembaga penegakan hukum?" tanya Kise sambil menyusut darah bocah yang barusan meledak karena ditembak ElDiLiator.

"Kau salah, Kise-kun," Kuroko angkat suara dan mengaktifkan DiLiatornya. " Setiap lembaga, apapun bentuknya, memiliki sebuah ElDiLiator,"

"Tapi bukankah DiLiator tak bekerja pada anak-anak di bawah 10 tahun?" Aomine menimpali. "Anak itu mungkin 8-9 tahun!"

"Badan bisa menipu," Kagami mengaktifkan scanner WAP-nya dan memungut sedikit gumpalan daging yang berasal dari ledakan bocah itu. "Tiga belas. Anak itu berusia 13 tahun,"

BIPP.. BIPP.. BIPP...

WAP Kagami dan Kuroko menyala.

"Kalian masih di sirkus itu?" tanya Riko to the point. Kagami dan Kuroko mengangguk.

"Apa disana ada Inspektur Kise Ryouta, Inspektur Aomine Daiki, dan Komandan Midorima Shintarou?"

"Err, darimana kau tahu?" Kagami balik bertanya.

"Mundur sekarang." Riko berkata tegas. "MUNDUR SEKARANG JUGA!"

Kise dan Midorima mendengar teriakan Riko di sambungan WAP segera mengaktifkan WAP masing-masing sambil bergerak mundur. Aomine yang anehnya malah asyik melihat pertunjukan sirkus yang melibatkan jumlah anak-anak yang tak sedikit itu sampai harus ditarik Kise.

"Aida Riko," ucap Midorima setelah agak jauh dari tenpat pertunjukkan. "Bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kami harus mundur?"

"DISANA, DI TEMPAT ITU ADA-"

Sambungan mereka semua terputus. Tak ada interface yang muncul.

"Sinyal kita diblokir," ucap Kagami. "Sialan! Di saat-saat genting begini!"

Tak cukup Kagami yang mengumpat, Aomine pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kalian berdua bisa berhenti mengomel?!" Midorima mulai kesal. Kagami dan Aomine diam. Kuroko mendesah pelan. Dia tahu ada yang tak beres. Jangan remenhkan telinganya. Kali ini dia tak akan menggunakan kemampuan menipiskan hawanya.

"Kita kembali, nano dayo. Aku ingin lihat sudah sejauh mana penyiksaan mereka." Midorima berdiri dan langsung kembali memimpin jalan.

"Bau mesiu." ucap Aomine sambil mengendus.

DOR! Terdengar suara tembakan dan teriakan anak-anak.

"Aku benar-benar tak paham soal sirkus ini, ssu."

Ketika sudah kembali lagi ke arah stage, mereka berlima disambut pemandangan mengerikan, lima belas anak kecil dimasukkan ke lima kandang berisi singa kelaparan. Senyum pemandu acara itu mengerikan.

Belum lagi lantai stage yang seluruhnya merupakan pasir berlumuran darah dan mayat-mayat anak kecil yang bertumpukan sudut kanan panggung pasir itu. Seekor gajah yang kakinya berlumuran darah yang digiring ke belakang panggung. Tak cukup kakinya berlumuran darah, di kaki gajah itu ada potongan tubuh anak-anak yang diseret olehnya.

Sekarang mulai dari Midorima yang jenius sampai Aomine yang asalnya agak bodoh dalam membaca situasi, benar-benar tak paham dengan situasi disini. Anak-anak yang ada di tribun penonton bersorak kesenangan sementara di depan mata mereka, lima orang anak yang digantung terbalik sudah putus kepalanya entah dipotong oleh senjata apa. Darah mengucur mirip air hujan dan pemandu acara itu senang-senang saja sambil menyalakan kembali scanner-nya, memilih anak-anak yang selanjutnya akan dibunuh dengan keji.

Ini sudah di luar batas kewajaran. Ini..

.. PEMBUNUHAN!

Midorima yakin bahwa praktek pembunuhan berantai berkedok sirkus yang justru disponsori oleh salah satu perusahaan yang sedang naik daun kembali itu, sudah lama dilakukan. Bisa dilihat dari jumlah anak-anak yang datang.

Tapi kenapa baru kali ini kepolisian menurunkan pasukan yang cuma terdiri dari satu komandan dan dua inspektur untuk mengawasi sirkus ini?

Ada yang tidak beres.

"Aktifkan DiLiator kalian!" perintah Midorima sambil mengaktifkan DiLiator miliknya. Suara desingan diaktifkannya DiLiator terdengar.

"Sudah siap?!" tanyanya tegas.

"Ha'i!" sahut empat orang penegak yang lainnya.

"Berpencar sekarang!"

"Ha'i!"

Midorima, Aomine, Kise, Kagami, Kuroko segera berpencar.

Situasi dimana anak-anak berlumuran darah begini pernah Kagami alami dan sontak saja Kagami langsung bisa membaca situasi. Kecepatannya membaca gerakan binatang-binatang buas membuat Kuroko yang masih biasa-biasa saja soal operasi penggrebakan semacam ini agak merinding dengan sikap Kagami.

Satu singa yang sedari tadi cuma berputar-putar menghadapi mangsanya segera ditembak Kagami dengan DiLiatornya.

Sejurus kemudian, Kagami menembak ke arah singa yang satunya lagi, yang siap menerkam anak kecil itu. Ketika peluru nano yang terselubung oleh cahaya plasma listrik berwarna turqoise itu menancap di tubuh sang singa kelaparan, singa tersebut segera mati karena penonaktifan syaraf.

Tak hanya Kagami yang berhadapan dengan singa, Kise juga sedang mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menembakkan peluru nano-nya.

Ketika Kise hendak menembak singa yang satunya lagi, singa tersebut segera menggigit kepala kelima anak di hadapannya, meninggalkan lima tubuh tanpa kepala yang jatuh perlahan.

Sementara itu, Midorima dan Aomine ke belakang panggung, mencari kesepuluh anak perempuan yang entah dibawa kemana.

Sementara dua penegak (Kise dan Kagami) sedang berusaha mengamankan situasi yang mengerikan dengan cara menghabisi sang pemangsa dan mengumpulkan mayat sebisanya, Kuroko melihat ekspresi anak-anak di tribun penonton. Ekspresi mereka masih terlihat...

...sangat senang.

Kuroko merasakan hawa negatif di sekitarnya. Bukan aura pekat milik Kagami dan Aomine yang kesal dengan kasus aneh semacam ini.

Hanya ada 4 manusia hidup di panggung pasir ini dan satu-satunya orang yang menyeringai lebar hanya si pemandu acara.

[Identified Target]

Kuroko yang sudah 2 detik mengarahkan moncong DiLiatornya pada sang pembawa acara.

[Nano-bullet : OFF]

Peluru nano-nya tiba-tiba tak bisa digunakan. Mencari opsi pilihan lain, Kuroko hanya menemukan opsi mengubah DiLiator menjadi senjata dengan mekanisme mirip pistol semi-otomatis.

[Insert cal.9 bullet]

Kuroko mengeluarkan pistol semi-otomatis dan membuka kamar pelurunya. Kuroko mengambil magazine dan menancapkannya ke DiLiator.

[Analyze bullet...

Magazine Detected...

DiLiator ready to use]

DOR!

Kuroko melepaskan sebuah tembakan ke kaki pembawa acara itu lalu berlari menuju pembawa acara yang terkapar itu.

"Hentikan acaranya." ucap Kuroko sambil mengacungkan DiLiator-nya.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise berteriak. Kuroko berbalik dan sempat melihat sebuah Nano-bullet mengarah kepadanya dan menghilang. Kuroko tak merasakan sakit.

"Sialan kau!" teriak Kagami ke penembak yang berdiri manis dengan DiLiator yang menyala.

Nano-bullet itu memang tak jadi bersarang di tubuh Kuroko, tapi peluru justru bersarang di kepala di salah satu bocah yang duduk menyaksikan pertunjukan penuh darah itu. Tak ayal, dalam hitungan detik, kepala bocah itu segera meledak dan memuncratkan darah dan isi kepala kemana-mana. Bocah-bocah di tribun semakin menggila senangnya.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko memanggil Kagami yang mematung karena baru saja secara tak langsung dia membunuh seorang anak kecil yang tak dikenalnya, "disini aneh."

Mumpung anggota penegak hukum di hadapannya masih sibuk membaca ekspresi anak-anak gelandangan yang sebelum acara ini dimulai anak-anak itu sudah dihipnotis untuk menurut ke semua ucapan yang dikeluarkan si pembawa acara.

"Sekarang pukuli teman di sebelah kalian!" peritah sang pembawa acara sambil menyeringai.

Dalam hitungan detik tribun penonton dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang saling memukul.

Kagami meluncurkan sebuah tinju ke wajah pembawa acara yang puas melihat kericuhan di tribun.

"Hentikan mereka, brengsek!"

"Tidak akan! A-aku suka keadaan seperti ini!" sang pembawa acara itu merengut kemeja Kagami. "Tidakkah kau lihat ekspresi mereka? Ekspresi kesakitan mereka membuatku senang!"

"AKH!" Kise ambruk tiba-tiba. Nano-bullet!

Lampu mendadak mati. Hanya ada cyber-detector yang bersinar. Tanpa disadari, pemandu acara itu kabur, memanfaatkan situasi.

Kuroko mencoba menghitung berapa DiLiator yang aktif.

Satu.. dua.. tiga...

... Lima! Milik siapa satu lagi? Lagipula siapa petugas yang berdiri di tribun paling atas?

Ketika lampu sudah kembali menyala anak-anak di tribun itu sudah bersimbah darah. Tak ada lagi sang pemegang DiLiator yang berdiri di tribun.

"Kuroko, di arah kirimu!" teriak Kagami memperingatkan. Kuroko berhasil menghindari sebuah nano-bullet.

"Dou-"

Kuroko tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia merasa sensasi dingin cyber-detector di pelipisnya.

Rupanya ada orang yang memiliki keberadaan tipis macam Kuroko. Kagami hanya bisa mundur selangkah demi selangkah karena ElDiLiator teracung ke arah mereka dan secara tak langsung Kagami menghalangi pandangan Kise.

"Lepaskan dia," ucap Kagami. "Lepaskan dia, brengsek!"

"Tidakkah kalian baca di brosur itu bahwa tak boleh ada penegak hukum disini?"

"Penegak hukum punya akses bebas kemana pun," Kagami tak gentar mengacungkan DiLiatornya tepat di depan wajah sang pemuda berhawa tipis mirip Kuroko. "Chihiro Mayuzumi."

"Otakmu yang payah itu bisa mengingatku?" ejek Mayuzumi.

"Lepaskan dia!"

"Partnermu ini?" Mayuzumi memindahkan letak moncong DiLiatornya menjadi ke leher Kuroko. Kagami tahu, meskipun Kuroko tetap berekspesi datar, keringat di pelipis pucatnya tak akan bisa membohonginya.

Kuroko ketakutan sekarang. Nyawanya sudah berada di ujung DiLiator Mayuzumi yang sudah merengut banyak nyawa.

"Brengsek kau! Sialan kau, kami mengira kau sudah mati!" Kagami melempar DiLiatornya dan berjalan mendekati Mayuzumi dengan cepat. "Sialan kau, Mayuzumi! Beritahu aku siapa Ouji-sama!"

BUGH! Kagami menendang DiLiator Mayuzumi, membuat senjata itu patah menjadi dua. Satu nano-bullet terlepas dan menyerempet bahu Kagami sebelum akhirnya bersarang di tenda dan meledak.

"Heh, kasus pembunuhan Bloody Ditch kebanggaanmu, 'ya?" Mayuzumi masih mengejek.

Kuroko terlepas ketika Mayuzumi memilih untuk membalas tinju Kagami. Sejurus kemudian, acara adu tinju dan bantingan terjadi.

Kuroko menghampiri Kise yang terkapar.

"Kise-kun," ucap Kuroko sambil menepuk pelan pipi mulus inspektur itu. "Dimana nano-bullet-nya bersarang?"

"Tangan kiri..." jawab Kise lemas.

Kuroko mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dan menyobek lengan baju Kise. Kuroko segera mencari bekas nano-bullet-nya.

Kuroko segera membelah kulit Kise yang terdapat bekas Nano-bullet bersarang. Kuroko bisa melihat Nano-bullet yang berbentuk lingkaran berwarna tosca itu masih mencoba menembus otot-otot lengan Kise.

"Gigit ini, Kise-kun," Kuroko menggulung bekas robekan baju Kise. Kise menggigitnya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kuroko menjepit nano-bullet itu dengan penjepit di pisau lipatnya dan menariknya sekuat tenaga sampai sulur nano-bullet yang menonaktifkan syaraf berhasil tertarik semua. Kuroko menarik kain yang digigit Kise dan segera membalutnya dengan kencang di bekas operasi kecil yang dilakukan Kuroko.

"Terima kasih," Kise pingsan setelah itu.

Mayuzumi dan Kagami masih saling pukul dengan kuat. Anak-anak kecil di tribun sekarang banyak yang pingsan dan terluka parah. Aomine dan Midorima tidak kembali. WAP mereka juga mati karena tak ada sinyal.

"Berhenti bergerak!" suara Aomine terdengar. Aomine muncul dengan ElDiLiator hasil rampokan. Di belakangnya ada Midorima yang berhasil menangkap sang pemandu acara yang gila.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki sekumpulan orang yang berlari menyerbu.

"ANGKAT TANGAN!" teriak Hyuga. Sepasukan anggota Divisi Operasional Lapangan biro mengepung seluruh arena sirkus. Riko muncul dengan belasan anggota paramedis di belakangnya. Anggota paramedis itu segera mengangkat Kise yang pingsan dan anak-anak kecil seluruhnya terluka parah dan pingsan.

Mayuzumi menyerah. Belasan DiLiator mengelilinginya. Melawan sama dengan mati. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan langsung dikunci Kagami dari belakang.

Haizaki melangkah melewati Hyuga.

"Chihiro Mayuzumi," ucap Haizaki mendekati Mayuzumi yang berhasil dikunci pergerakannya oleh Kagami. "Selamatkan datang di Bloody Ditch yang baru."

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

**Hollaa, thank you for reading this chapter! Arigatou!**

**Well, totally I'm suprised. Haha, kenapa?**

**KARENA FANFIC INI ENTAH BAGAIMANA CARANYA MIRIP DENGAN PSYCHO-PASS II! Tapi jujur nggak niatan copy apa-apa dari anime itu...**

**FYI kata 'drone' dalam istilah penerbangan berarti 'pesawat nirawak yang dikendalikan dari jauh'. So, nggak masalahkan pake kata 'drone'? Nggak copas lho~**

**Err, belum bisa bales review sekarang. But, thanks for every fav/follow and your review(s)!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to REVIEW? BASH/BLAME ARE RECEIVED NO MATTER HOW CRUEL IT IS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Begin Another Case...

.

.

.

Kagami merenung di depan bukunya. Iya, buku. Bukan sekumpulan halaman hologram yang mirip dengan kertas. Ini benar-benar buku dari bahan kertas yang dasarnya berwarna putih dan sudah ternodai oleh tinta-tinta yang disisi lain bermanfaat agar kertas putih kosong itu berguna.

Puitis. Jangan tampar saya.

Kembali ke cerita!

Kagami mencoba memahami tiap potongan kanji yang ada disana. Diantara huruf-huruf hiragana dan katakana yang mungkin jarang digunakan di kalimat-kalimat itu, Kagami harus menaruh catatan agar dia bisa mengingat potongan kanjinya.

"Oi, Kuroko, ini dibaca apa?!" Kagami menunjuk sebuah huruf kanji yang membingungkan untuk dibaca. "Ini 'ne', 'oto', atau 'on'?!"

"Itu dibaca 'ne', Kagami-kun," Kuroko mengangkat suara, menjawab pertanyaan Kagami dengan style 'Straight to the Point'. Kagami mengangguk.

"Yosh!" dengan sebuah seruan pendek, Kagami berhasil menyelesaikan langkah pertama pengkajian naskahnya. Dia menutup bukunya dan meneguk sodanya.

Dengan senyum tipis, Kuroko juga menyelesaikan PR-nya.

Senang rasanya beraktivitas seperti orang normal.

... Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan melakukan hal-hal yang jarang orang normal lakukan.

Menjadi agen detektif di sebuah biro keamanan level nasional.

**Seirin Detective Bureau**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : Standart warning applied**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Riko berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan di gedung biro, satu-satunya ruangan dimana tempat para anggota biro berkumpul jika senggang.

"Kagami-kun! Kuroko-kun!" ucapnya sambil membuka ruangan itu.

Kagami dan Kuroko terpaku dengan sebuah buku di masing-masing tangan mereka.

"Dimana Haizaki-kun?" tanya Riko.

"Masih disekolah," jawab Kagami sambil menggaruk rambutnya lalu menguap.

"Ah, dimana Furihata-kun, Kawahara-kun, dan Fukuda-kun? Oh ya, lihat Koga-kun, Tsuchida-san dan Mitobe-kun? Dimana Kiyoshi-san?" Riko menanyakan nyaris seluruh anggota biro...

... dan itu membuat Kagami, yap, cuma Kagami, emosi.

"KAU INI GILA, 'YA?" Kagami berteriak saking emosinya sambil mengacungkan pensilnya pada Riko. "LALU UNTUK APA KEMENTRIAN PENGEMBANGAN DUNIA MENCIPTAKAN WAP?! KAU BISA MENCARINYA DISITU, 'KAN?"

"Damare, BaKagami," Riko berlagak tak peduli. "WAP kita sedang diupgarade. Untuk sementara kita _offline_."

"Rajin amat," Riko melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan (entah) mengejek atau memuji Kagami (Riko sih percaya kalau Kuroko rajin belajar). "Kalian senggang?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Riko-san, kami sibuk dengan PR kami," Kagami mendorong meja di depan mereka dan menunjukkan setumpuk buku di bawah kakinya. "Ini gara-gara kau menyuruh kami melakukan penggrebekan di sirkus kampret seminggu lalu! Gahhh, mana tugas milikku sangat banyak!"

"Hah?! Jangan menyalahkanku!" elak Riko sambil menaruh kakinya di meja dengan dramatis. Rambut coklat pendek dengan poni terjepit ke samping itu bergoyang sedikit tiap kata keluar dari mulutnya. "AKU MENYURUH KALIAN UNTUK MENYILIDIKI TEMPAT ITU BUKAN MALAH MENGGREBEKNYA DENGAN SATU DIVISI KEPOLISIAN PUSAT, BAKAGAMI!"

Kagami meletakkan tangannya untuk menutupi kupingnya.

"Damare, Riko! Kau membuat drone kembali turun."

Gilirin Hyuuga Junpei, Pimpinan Seirin Detective Bureau, yang muncul. Setelah mendecih kecil, Riko melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memasang wajah bekas mengamuknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hyuuga-kun?" tanya Riko.

"Cuma lewat," jawab Hyuuga. "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan sebenarnya. Kalian sudah selesai dengan urusan kalian?" Hyuuga bertanya pada Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Belum selesai, Hyuuga-san." jawab Kuroko sambil menggeleng. Kagami juga menggeleng.

"Kami tidak mengumpulkan tugas selama 3 minggu. Untung tidak diskors," Kagami mengeluarkan setumpuk buku lainnya dari tasnya. "Untung bukan tugas hologram."

"Tinggalkan dulu tugas kalian, ada hal penting," Hyuuga melangkah keluar bersama Riko. "Kurasa semua kasus ini berkaitan."

Kagami dan Kuroko bertukar pandang. Mereka mengangguk dan meninggalkan buku masing-masing lalu mengejar Riko dan Hyuuga.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang rapat, Kagami dan Kuroko merasa dirinya seperti di kerumunan para orang tua.

Semua ketua divisi ada di sini. Ekspresi mereka kaku semua, seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Apa benar akan baik-baik saja?"

"Ayolah, baginya 'itu' adalah masalah lama,"

"Tapi.."

"Tutup mulutmu, bertingkah biasa saja."

Riko dan Hyuuga pun muncul dengan setumpuk data di tangan mereka.

"Yosh, mari kita mulai penarikan benang merah kasus ini!" Riko berseru sambil meletakkan data yang dibawanya dengan bantingan. "Aku Aida Riko, yang akan memimpin penarikan ini dan Kapten Hyuuga Junpei akan bertanggung jawab."

Riko mengedarkan data-data itu kepada seluruh peserta rapat, termasuk pada Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Alasanku menghadirkan dua agen kita, Agen Kuroko dan Agen Kagami, adalah karena merekalah pemilik kunci kasus-kasus ini."

"HAH?!" tak ayal seluruh anggota biro yang ada di ruangan itu (minus Kuroko, Mitobe Riko, Hyuuga, dan Kiyoshi) segera berpaduan suara.

Riko menghampiri mereka, Kuroko dan Kagami, dan menepuk sebelah bahu mereka bersamaan.

"Ingat, kapan waktu pertemuan kalian?"

"Upacara penerimaan siswa baru?" Kuroko menjawab dan langsung dijitak oleh Riko.

"Kasus pertama kalian adalah kasus mutilasi Hanamiya Makoto," Kiyoshi berdiri, di tangannya ada map. "Agen yang bertugas adalah Agen Kuroko dan Agen Kagami."

"Lalu pemeriksa di Drone Days Care adalah saya sendiri, Inspektur Kiyoshi Teppei, sebagai penanggung jawab dan Agen Kuroko dan Agen Kagami sebagai pemeriksa," sambung Kiyoshi. "Kalian berdua yang mengirim sinyal bahaya pada kami."

Kagami dan Kuroko merasa tegang. Kenapa kasus ini berhubungan dengan mereka?

"Yang ketiga, kasus Koufuku Circus, kalianlah yang bertugas sebagai investigator dan melakukan penggrebekan dengan tiga petinggi utama divisi satu Kepolisian Pusat." Kiyoshi selesai membaca laporan di map tersebut.

Kiyoshi duduk dan bertukar pandang dengan Riko.

"Kesepuluh anak perempuan yang waktu itu sempat menjadi sandera di Koufuku Park, mengalami pelecehan seksual dan kekerasan fisik yang berat," Riko menyalakan sebuah hologram dan mematikan lampu ruangan.

"Ini Momoi Satsuki-chan, umurnya 11 tahun. Selama 3 tahun sudah hidup di jalanan tanpa orang tua. Cacat fisik ditemukan, ditemukan serpihan NanoBullet di kakinya. Di duga kakinya sempat terserempet NanoBullet dan dia berhasil menghindar. Sekarang kakinya lumpuh sebagian,"

Riko melihat Kagami yang matanya terlihat kosong. Mungkinkah?

Riko menggeser hologramnya dan menampilkan seorang anak perempuan lain. Gadis itu bertubuh lebam-lebam.

"Ini Araki-chan, kita tidak mengetahui siapa nama lengkapnya. Dia mengidap hemofilia," Riko menarik lembaran kertas lain. "Dia mengalami kekerasan fisik terparah diantara kesepuluh anak perempuan itu."

Proyeksi hologram berganti lagi. "Koufuku Circus tak berhasil kami lacak, baik pemilik maupun pembawa acara yang membawa Child Detector itu." terang Riko lagi. "Zakuran Company yang menjadi sponsor mereka juga tak bisa kami hubungi."

"Koufuku Park.. Koufuku Company," Kuroko berbisik. Dia melirik Kagami yang duduk di sebelahnya.

-Ada apa dengannya?

"Pemerintah menganggap kejadian hilang dan matinya sejumlah anak dalam level besar dan berbahaya ini seperti Bloody Ditch," sambung Riko sambil meletakkan mapnya.

"Bloody Ditch..." mulut Kagami bergerak dan mengeluarkan dua buah kata yang sangat menguasai memorinya.

Kagami berdiri dan berusaha meninggalkan ruangan tapi Riko, Hyuuga, dan Kuroko menahannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" meskipun dia berteriak, Kuroko yakin suaranya bergetar.

"Kagami-kun, tenanglah. Kembali duduk dan ikuti rapat ini sampai selesai." Kuroko menarik Kagami.

Kagami meronta. "Lepaskan aku!"

Hyuuga menarik leher Kagami ke belakang berusaha menjatuhkannya.

Hyuuga berpindah ke depan dan mendorong Kagami.

"KA-GA-MI!" Riko menampar Kagami. Kagami semakin mengamuk dan menerobos pertahanan Kuroko dan Riko.

TRAK! Pulpen di tangannya patah dan dia mengacungkannya tepat di depan mata Hyuuga yang terhalang lensa bening kacamatanya. Hyuuga berusaha menepis tangan Kagami yang bergerak liar di depan matanya.

PRANGGG! Kaca pintu tersebut pecah. Riko, Hyuuga, dan Kuroko tumbang. Sementara itu, Kagami kabur. WAP-nya dicopot dan lempar sembarangan.

Riko menyentuh kepala belakangnya dan merasakan ada cairan hangat disana. Ada darah di telapak tangannya.

Hyuuga meringis dengan sebuah pulpen tertancap di tangannya.

Kuroko segera berdiri, tak peduli dengan luka di kepalanya akibat tersikut siku tangan Kagami. Kuroko mengaktifkan DiLiatornya.

Sementara Riko menangis dan Hyuuga meratapi tangannya yang tertancap pulpen.

"Hu-hubungi PoSA!" perintah Riko berteriak di tengah isakannya.

Koganei segera menelepon satu-satunya pihak yang bisa mengendalikan Kagami yang tengah terjepit seperti saat ini.

Hyuuga mencabut pulpen yang menancap di tangannya. "Obati kepalamu, Riko! Aku akan mencengahnya sebisaku!"

Hyuuga berlari mengejar Kagami.

Alarm situasi darurat sudah dinyalakan. Tak ayal seluruh personil biro yang ada di gedung mengaktifkan DiLiatornya dan berlari menuju daerah berbahaya tersebut.

Kuroko yang pertama kali berhasil mengejar Kagami yang berusaha kabur dari jendela, segera mengacungkan DiLiator-nya pada Kagami sebagai ancaman.

"Kagami-kun, hentikan." Kuroko berucap datar.

Plasma di sekitar DiLiator berubah menjadi toska karena sasaran yang bidik dibaca sebagai warga sipil, bukan penegak hukum.

"Kagami-kun, hentikan!" Kuroko berteriak sampai urat wajah di pelipisnya terlihat.

"Pergi kau!" Kagami berbalik dan mencekik leher Kuroko. Kuroko menggerakkan jarinya menggeser tombol untuk menonaktifkan NanoBullet-nya.

"Kaga..mi-kun,"

CTASS!

Cekikan di leher Kuroko mengendur. Kuroko mendongak untuk melihat Kagami yang tiba-tiba melemas. Iris scarlet si pemilik alis ganda itu tertutup oleh kelopak matanya. Kagami ambruk dan Kuroko berusaha menangkap tubuhnya yang terlalu besar untuknya. "Kagami-kun,"

Kuroko mencium bau kulit terbakar.

"Kuroko, lepaskan dia." Hyuuga dengan sebuah DiLiator yang mengeluarkan plasma toska di tangannya.

"Hyuuga-san," Kuroko menduduk Kagami yang kehilangan kesadaran.

"PoSA akan datang," Hyuuga menarik nafas dengan berat. "Kagami akan ditahan kembali."

Haizaki Shougo, salah seorang dari tiga pelaku pembunuhan anak-anak terbesar sepuluh tahun yang lalu, muncul dengan wajah terkejut.

"Eeh, apa yang dilakukan si BaKagami?" Kagami menghampiri Hyuuga.

"Baguslah kau datang," Hyuuga menyeringai. "Kau akan bernasib sama sepertinya jika macam-macam. NanoBullet mengancammu."

Hyuuga memutar tumitnya dan berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Haizaki membatu.

Jika sudah pernah ditempeli NanoBullet, kemungkinan bagian tubuh yang pernah terserang NanoBullet untuk kembali ke kondisi semula sangat kecil tanpa perawatan serius.

Kagami adalah pemilik level stress tertinggi yang pernah dibaca Stress Detector dan levelnya belum pernah menurun sejak pertama kali dia dipindai umur 6 tahun.

Hanya satu instansi yang berhak menangani orang semacam ini. Prison of Secret Agent.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah CGS di tangan Kuroko hidup-mati karena pemegangnya sedang berpikir. Meskipun ekspresinya masih sedatar perut Riko, kepalanya sudah nyut-nyutan.

"Kuroko-kun," Riko menyodorkan sekaleng soda padanya.

"Ah, doumo," Kuroko menerima minuman tersebut dan membukanya. Jujur saja, dia jarang minum minuman seperti ini. Dia lebih sering sesuatu yang manis seperti vanilla shake.

"Orang bodoh itu..." Riko mendesah dan duduk di sebelah Kuroko. Riko mengusap wajahnya. Keningnya diperban dan melilit sampai ke belakang kepalanya. "Aku menyesal sudah membawanya ikut rapat. Bodohnya aku..."

"Riko-san," Kuroko berkata dalam volume suara yang kecil.

"Kuroko, aku butuh bantuanmu!" Riko berdiri dan memegang kedua bahu Kuroko. "Kita pecahkan rantai kasus ini!"

Kuroko mengangguk kencang.

.

.

.

Di ruangan itu, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Mitobe, Koganei, Riko, dan Kuroko berkumpul.

"Kasus ini berhubungan dengan anak-anak jalanan," ucap Hyuuga sambil melilitkan perban baru di tangannya.

"Drone Days Care adalah tempat penampungan anak-anak jalanan untuk dibunuh dan diambil organnya." sambung Kiyoshi.

"Hasil peretasanku menemukan sebuah informasi baru," Koganei angkat suara. "Zakuran Company adalah pemilik Drone Days Care."

Dia mengeluarkan lembar-lembar kertas dari sakunya. "Ini hasil forensik dari Mitobe tentang anak-anak di Koufuku Circus. Terus ini penyelidikan WAP milik Furihata. Ah, detail kasus mutilasi Hanamiya Makoto."

Semua kasus dicatat dalam selembar kertas.

"Err, bagaimana jika kau presentasi hologram?" usul Kiyoshi.

"Aku menemukan sebuah fakta yang lain," Izuki muncul tiba-tiba. "Zakuran Company juga menjadi tempat pembuangan hologram!"

Detik itu juga, seluruh anggota SDB di ruangan itu menetapkan sebuah wacana.

Kanto DC dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out!**


	8. Chapter 8

eChapter

.

.

.

Kuroko menatap Kagami yang berbaring di atas blankar rumah sakit. Dia habis dibius dengan racun yang membuatnya koma selama tiga hari.

Kuroko melirik jam di dinding. Seharusnya Kagami bangun sebentar lagi.

Pintu bangsal dibuka oleh pria dengan rambut abu-abu dan poninya yang menutupi matanya.

"Waktu habis, kadet."

PLOP! Permen karet yang ditiupnya meletup.

"Gomen, Kagami-kun. Waktuku sudah habis. Mata ashita, ne?"

Kuroko menghela nafas. Dia menepuk tangan Kagami dan berdiri lalu meninggalkan bangsal tersebut.

Kuroko mengambil kembali blazer, dasi, ikat pinggang, WAP, dan novel yang saat pergi tadi tak sengaja dibawanya dari sebuah kotak hologram berjeruji.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya. Semakin sering Anda mengunjungi pasien, akan kami pastikan kalau tingkat stress pasien akan menurun. Selamat jalan dan pastikan kondisi stress Anda berada di batas normal." Ucap drone wanita berseragam petugas keamanan pada Kuroko yang baru melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung PoSA.

Di luar, ketua Divisi Operasi Lapangan dan merangkap jadi Divisi Operasi Balistik, Kiyoshi Teppei, menunggu Kuroko.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kagami?" tanya Kiyoshi.

Kuroko hanya menggeleng. "Belum ada perubahan. Harusnya dia bangun hari ini, tapi belum ada perubahan…"

Kiyoshi menepuk-nepuk bahu Kuroko.

"Inspektur," ucap Kuroko. "Bagaimana soal kasusnya? Apa ada perkembangan?"

Kiyoshi menggeleng. "Sulit terpecahkan. Izuki sudah empat hari tidak tidur untuk menerobos sistem keamanan virus yang kita dapat dari drone yang ada Drone Days Care. Riko juga sedang tidak bisa diganggu karena dia sibuk dengan jadwal kuliahnya yang terlalu padat. Kapten Hyuuga, Koganei, Tsuchida-san , Furihata-kun, Mitobe-san, Kawahara-kun, dan Fukuda-kun, juga sedang bertugas ke lapangan untuk menyelidiki soal Zakuran."

Kuroko menghela nafas lagi.

"Kita harus kembali ke markas. Kau pasti punya banyak pertanyaan, 'kan?" Kiyoshi masuk ke mobilnya dan menyalakannya. Dia menekan mode auto-drive. "Ayo naik."

"Ha'i."

.

.

.

Sebuah kebetulan jalan menuju markas mereka yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota Shibuya, tidak terlalu ramai. Masih saja ada kemacetan di lalu-lintas udara dan lalu-lintas darat yang sedikit lengang karena sekarang jam padat untuk mereka yang belajar dan sekolah.

Ah, sudah seminggu Kuroko tidak masuk sekolah (lagi) karena sekolah sedang mengskorsnya.

—Kenapa?

Karena peraturan sekolahnya tidak mengizinkan siswanya untuk memiliki pekerjaan lain selain belajar. Selama ini, Kagami selalu diam soal kehidupannay di luar sekolah. Dia menutup semua tentang dirinya.

—Dirinya yang sesungguhnya dan masa lalunya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Kiyoshi.

Kuroko mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kiyoshi.

"Ya?" Kuroko bertanya kebingungan.

"Kau pasti punya banyak pertanyaan, 'kan?" Kiyoshi bertanya kembali.

"Ya, memang. Aku punya banyak pertanyaan tapi apa Kiyoshi-kanshikan* bisa menjawabnya?"

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan yang bisa kujawab dan aku akan menjawab 'tidak tahu' seandainya aku memang tidak tahu," Kiyoshi menjawab enteng sambil tersenyum dan menyandar jok mobilnya.

"Seberapa banyak Kanshikan tahu soal Kagami-kun?"

Kuroko meluncurkan pertanyaan pertama.

Kiyoshi menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Tidak banyak," jawab Kiyoshi. "Aku yang mengeluarkan dia dari PoSA. Yah, setelah aku mendapatkan persetujuan dari Riko dan Hyuuga."

"Jadi, Kiyoshi-kanshikan tahu soal," Kuroko menjeda kalimatnya, "masa lalu Kagami-kun?"

Kiyoshi mengacak rambutnya terlebih dahulu dan menghela nafas.

"Mau kuceritakan dari awal? Aku masih ingat dengan jelas ceritanya."

Kuroko pun mengangguk dan mulai mendengarkan Kiyoshi dengan seksama.

.

.

.

Kagami Taiga, pada usia lima tahun sudah mulai membiasakan diri untuk bisa bertahan hidup di drainase di bawah jalanan aspal kota Shibuya.

Pemerintah memberikan sebuah persyaratan 'sederhana' bagi mereka yang menginginkan tinggal di bawah aspal yang tak mungkin bisa dipindai oleh Stress Detector.

Mereka harus hidup tanpa memiliki apa-apa.

Mereka harus bertahan dengan semua yang pemberian permanen pemerintah. Pemberian itu hanya berupa sebuah alarm yang menandakan jika ada air yang datang dari permukaan.

Jika alarm itu berbunyi maka mereka harus segera buru-buru mengungsi ke permukaan, ke sebuah tempat evakuasi yang disengaja diadakan oleh pemerintah. Tempat evakuasi itu tidak memiliki alat pemindai apapun.

Kagami adalah satu dari sekitar lima puluh anak-anak yang dibuang ke drainase itu. Jujur saja, di drainase itu hanya ada puluhan anak-anak dan hanya ada sekitar lima belas remaja yang oleh semua anak-anak dianggap sebagai orang tua mereka.

Kagami sendiri hanya menganggap beberapa orang di drainase itu sebagai temannya. Di antaranya, si brengsek, Haizaki Shougo, dan si hantu, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Jika bertiga sudah bergabung dan sudah menyusun rencana dengan matang, maka mereka bertiga akan menjadi bocah-bocah penentang kebijakan pemerintahan Akashi yang mutlak.

Haizaki dan Kagami akan melancarkan aksi rampok kecil-kecilan di minimarket yang siap gulung tikar semetara Mayuzumi akan melakasanakan pekerjaan untuk mencopet tas-tas orang-orang permukaan.

Pada sore hari, mereka akan kembali ke drainase, tempat tinggal mereka, dan mulai menikmati hasil 'pekerjaan' mereka.

"Kau dapat apa hari ini, Mayuzumi?" tanya Haizaki sambil menggigit roti hasil curiannya.

Mayuzumi menggeleng, masih konsentrasi memakan rotinya. "Nggak ada barang bagus. Mereka semua sudah pakai kartu dan sepertinya uang sudah menjadi barang langka."

Mendengar info seperti itu, wajah Kagami dan Haizaki segera berubah suram.

"Minimarket itu juga besok akan dihancurkan untuk dijadikan rel untuk shinkansen," ucap Kagami. "Lalu, darimana lagi kita akan mendapatkan makanan?"

Mereka bertiga menghela nafas.

"Mau kembali ke permukaan?" ajak Haizaki. "Hari ini hari Rabu, 'kan? Ada toko roti yang suka membagikan jualan mereka pada anak-anak. Kita pasti kebagian. Kita harus punya persiapan makanan untuk besok, 'kan?"

Kagami dan Mayuzumi segera menyetujui usulan Haizaki dan mereka bertiga segera kembali ke permukaan.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga sampai di toko roti yang dimaksud Haizaki.

Toko roti itu sudah ditutup dan dipindahkan ke kota sebelah.

"Kau pernah ke sini?" tanya Kagami.

Haizaki mengangguk.

"Kau pernah makan roti di sini?" tanya Kagami lagi.

Haizaki mengangguk lagi.

"Kenapa kau memberitahu kami sekarang? SETELAH TOKONYA TUTUP DAN PINDAH KE KOTA SEBELAH?!"

BUAGH! Kepalan tangan Kagami yang masih kecil mendarat di wajah Haizaki.

Haizaki tidak terima dan balas memukul Kagami. Kali ini dia mengarahkan tinjunya ke perut Kagami.

Orang-orang yang melihat pertengkaran mereka, memandang jijik. Anak-anak kumuh dari bawah tanah, muncul ke permukaan dan mengacau dengan membuat keributan.

Mayuzumi memukul kepala kedua temannya.

"Diam. Kita diliatin. Nanti ada petugas." Ucap Mayuzumi singkat.

.

.

.

Kagami, Haizaki, dan Mayuzumi berdiam diri di depan sebuah tempat sampah di samping restoran tempat saji. Rupanya alat bernama Decomposer itu benar-benar brengsek.

Semenjak alat bernama Decomposer itu diluncurkan satu bulan yang lalu, tak ada lagi makanan sisa yang bisa dimakan mereka. Decomposer menghancurkan sampah—dalam hal ini makanan sisa—sampai menjadi sel-sel dan dibakar sampai menjadi abu.

Kagami kembali mendengar suara perutnya berbunyi.

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG DIINGINKAN PEMERINTAH?! MENGHANCURKAN KITA DENGAN CARA MEMBUAT KITA MATI KELAPARAN?!" Kagami mengumpat sambil menendang Decomposer raksasa itu.

"Kalian lapar? Kalian butuh tempat tinggal yang layak?"

Mereka bertiga mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada seorang pemuda ebrambut dengan mata heterokrom.

Mereka mundur selangkah demi selangkah seiring pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan mendekati mereka.

"A-Apa yang kau inginkan? Ka-kami nggak punya apa-apa. Pe-pergilah!" ucap Kagami yang berada paling depan.

"PE-PERGILAH, SIALAN!" teriak Haizaki mengusir dengan nada sok berani.

"Kumohon, biarkan kami sendiri di sini. Kami bukan manusia seperti Kakak."

Pemuda berambut merah itu berhenti dan tersenyum—ralat—menyeringai.

"Kalian takut padaku?" tanya pemuda itu angkuh. "Baguslah. Kalian tak perlu tahu siapa namaku tapi aku akan memberikan kalian apa yang tak kalian dapatkan di dunia ini."

Mendengar hal tersebut, mata ketiga bocah itu segera berbinar.

"Yang harus kalian lakukan adalah menurutiku. Bagaimana?"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

.

.

.

Kagami berlari sambil menggendong sebuah tas ransel. Di tangannya dia memegang beberapa buah besi dengan kabel-kabel rumit yang mengelilingi logam keperakan itu. Di tengah-tengahnya ada lampu merah kecil.

[Apa bomnya sudah selesai dipasang?]

Haizaki bertanya dari sebuah intercom tua yang diperbaikinya. Jangan salah, meskipun mereka dibuang ke drainase, beberapa dari mereka sangat ahli melakukan sesuatu. Seperti Haizaki yang mampu memperbaiki sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan teknologi hanya dengan melihat barangnya.

Kagami menekan sebuah tombol kecil di earphone-nya.

"Belum semua," jawab Kagami. "Tinggal satu rangkaian lagi."

Kagami sampai di ujung drainase yang mengarah ke laut lepas.

Kagami membuka penutup di belakang logam tersebut dan menempelkannya dengan teralis penyaring air di drainase tersebut.

"Sudah selesai," lapornya lagi.

[Kembalilah segera.]

Mayuzumi giliran berbicara.

[Kau sudah menempelkan 'lampu' pada anak-anak itu?"]

Suara pemimpin mereka terdengar.

"Belum."

[Cepat pakaikan pada mereka,]

"Apa fungsi dari lampu itu, Ouji-sama?" tanya Kagami.

[Kau tak perlu tahu. Diam dan lakukan perintahku, budak.]

"Ba-baik." Jawab Kagami pasrah.

.

.

.

Kagami membagikan 'lampu' itu kepada anak-anak sebayanya dan beberapa remaja. Dengan alibi kalau lampu itu diberikan oleh pemerintah (dia mengatakan alibi sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan oleh sang Ouji-sama.

Terdengar noise lagi.

[Apa kau sudah menempelkan lampunya?]

Kagami menekan tombol receiver yang terpasang dikabel earphone-nya. "Aku tidak bisa menempelkannya langsung pada mereka. Tapi aku sudah menyuruh mereka untuk terus menyimpan lampu itu sampai aku mendapatkan perintah selanjutnya," jawab Kagami.

[Apa kau mengatakan bahwa 'lampu' itu dari pemerintah?]

"Tentu saja," Kagami menjawab sambil mengangguk. "Ouji-sama memang dari pihak pemerintah, 'kan?"

Noise-nya hilang. Tak ada jawaban dari sang Ouji-sama.

Kagami kecil hanya menarik kesimpulan bahwa sinyal yang menghubungkan sang Ouji-sama dengannya telah hilang karena dia sudah terlalu jauh dari keramaian anak-anak penghuni drainase.

.

.

.

Kuroko masih serius menatap sang ketua Divisi Operasi Lapangan yang baru saja menghentikann ceritanya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Kuroko bertanya.

Kiyoshi tidak menjawab.

"Kiyoshi-kanshikan," panggil Kuroko. "Kiyoshi-kanshikan?"

Kiyoshi menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap Kuroko.

"Setelah Kagami mendapat panggilan sang _Ouji-sama, Bloody Ditch_ dimulai—"

.

.

.

"Kagami-kun, kenapa lampunya menempel dikulitku?!" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam.

"Kagami-kun, lampunya tiba-tiba menempel di dadaku! Rasanya sakit!" timpal anak laki-laki berambut coklat.

Kagami tak bisa menjawab satupun dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh belasan anak-anak yang mengurumuninya.

Pemuda berambut hitam berbadan besar mendatanginya dan menarik leher kaus yang dikenakan Kagami.

"O-Ootsubo-nii," Kagami berucap terbata.

"Apa benar barang ini dari pemerintah?" tanya Ootsubo.

Kagami mengangguk. Sangat yakin.

"Lalu kenapa—"

**BLARRRR!**

Kagami mendengar suara ledakan dari arah muara drainase dan serangkaian ledakan lainnya.

"A-APA ITU?!" pekik Ootsubo paling keras.

Tangan Ootsubo membengkak dengan gelembung aneh-aneh dari permukaan kulitnya. Pegangannya pada leher baju Kagami mengendur sampai terlepas.

"A-APA YANG TERJADI—"

BUM!

Kagami merasakan cairan hangat itu menyemprot dirinya.

Kagami mencium bau karat yang kuat di hidungnya.

Kagami tak bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia menutup matanya ketika serangan cairan kental itu menyemprot ke arah dirinya.

Kagami belum sempat membuka matanya ketika dia mendengar suara letupan demi letupan tertahan. Selain suara letupan itu, Kagami hanya bisa mendengar suara jeritan tertahan dan suara orang muntah. Agak lama, sampai suara muntah dan jeritan itu hilang seiring dengan berakhirnya suara letupan itu.

Dia menggerakkan tangannya ragu untuk membersihkan cairan kental itu dari hadapan matanya.

Kagami menyesal membuka matanya. Sekarang dia berharap kalau yang dilihatnya sekarang hanyalah mimpi dan dia harus bangun untuk kabur dari pemandangan ini.

Tapi apa benarkah yang dilihatnya sekarang ini adalah mimpi?

Dan sebenarnya ada permainan apa saat dia menutup matanya?

Kagami melangkah dan dia melihat beberapa gumpalan-gumpalan bulat berlumuran cairan merah dan gumpalan daging-daging yang sepertinya adalah organ-organ.

Kagami gemetaran. Dia mulai takut. Ini sangat menakutkan. Pembunuhan ibunya yang dilakukan ayahnya di depan matanya 3 bulan lalu tak semengerikan ini. Kagami melihat dirinya. Dia juga berlumuran cairan kental merah itu juga tapi dia tak merasakan apapun selain rasa takut. Matanya terasa panas. Dia ingin menangis karena takut.

Earphone-nya tak mengeluarkan barang sedikitpun noise. Tak terdengar satupun suara. Angin dari permukaan mengelus tengkuknya yang basah oleh cairan berbau karat itu, membuatnya menggigil.

Dia mendengar derap langkah kaki segerombolan orang dan tiba-tiba dia merasa panic. Dia berlari menuju sumber suara. Ini yang harus dilakukannya, dia harus meminta seseorang untuk menjelaskan situasi yang sedang terjadi barusan. Dia terlalu takut.

Ketika dia mencapai pada sumber suara, yang dia rasakan adalah tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang dan akhirnya menabrak besi ceruk pelindung drainase dan kepalanya menabrak baut penutup ceruk.

Kagami tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakan dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang dia ingat, dia berakhir di sebuah penjara _cyber_. Sendirian.

Dia dinobatkan oleh pemerintah, setelah hasil penyeledikan tidak masuk akal yang dilakukan pemerintah membuktikan bahwa dia yang membawa dan memasang bom, sebagai penjahat paling berbahaya. Dengan total korban 69 anak kecil yang terbunuh dengan kondisi tak utuh dan sekitar 40 remaja yang tersisa setengah bagian tubuhnya saja, Kagami juga memegang rekor sebagai penjahat dengan level stress tergelap yang pernah ada.

.

.

.

"—Seharusnya, tahun ini Kagami sudah dihukum mati," ucap Kiyoshi sambil mengemudi dengan tenang. "Tapi seminggu sebelum dia dihukum mati, aku mendatangi PoSA dan merekrut Kagami."

"Apa alasan Kiyoshi-kanshikan merekrut Kagami?" tanya Kuroko.

"Sederhana saja sih, karena aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat aku masih pelatihan dulu. Aku sering melihatnya disiksa oleh pelatih di camp pelatihan. Saat aku pelatihan, umurku delapan belas sementara dia masih berumur sekitar sembilan atau sepuluh tahun, dan dia sudah diberi pelatihan yang sama dengan kami. Dia juga setiap sore pasti disuruh berlari sampai dia tak bisa merasakan kakinya lagi atau sampai dia pingsan. Aku pernah membelanya sekali. Aku yang menghentikan pelatih untuk berhenti menyiksa fisik anak sekecil Kagami waktu itu.

"Tapi pelatih itu justru tertawa. Semakin aku membelanya, semakin dia menyiksa Kagami. Yang paling mengerikan adalah saat Kagami sudah benar-benar kehabisan tenaganya, tak ada satupun dari pihak pelatih yang mau memindahkan Kagami ke ruang kesehatan. Dia dibiarkan saja begitu, di tempatnya pingsan sampai dia bangun kembali.

"Mungkin Kagami sudah bisa mencerna apa yang selama ini dirasakannya selama di camp. Mungkin dia selalu punya pemikiran, 'seandainya aku mati aku pasti tak akan sesakit ini, 'kan?'. Atau mungkin yang lebih parah, 'seandainya aku tak dilahirkan ke dunia ini pasti 109 korban itu tak akan mati dan akan terus bertahan hidup di dunia ini'.

"Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, aku bercita-cita akan mengeluarkannya. Aku membentuk biro, menjalankannya beberapa tahun sampai kami bisa ratusan kali mengalahkan kepolisian dan merekrut Kagami. Dan beruntungnya aku, aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk mengeluarkannya dari penjara itu."

Kiyoshi mengakhiri ceritanya dengan seulas senyum simpul. "Aku merekrutnya hanya karena ingin menolongnya saja. Cuma itu."

"Lalu bagaimana soal Haizaki-kun?"

Kiyoshi menggeleng. "Aku belum tahu pasti dia berperan sebagai apa dalam tragedy itu tapi yang jelas, dia tertangkap setahun setelah Kagami ditahan. Dia tertangkap saat dia sedang berusaha mencuri seperangkat komputer di sebuah net café."

Tiba-tiba WAP mereka berkedip.

Kuroko yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan cerita Kiyoshi, menggeser layar WAP-nya.

"Mayuzumi dihukum malam mini. Kalian mau jadi perwakilan?" tanya Riko.

Kuroko bertukar pandang dengan Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, datang saja ke kantor kepolisian dan pergilah bersama Divisi Satu Kepolisian. Mereka berangkat sekitar 30 menit lagi." Ucap Riko.

"Terima kasih, Aida-san."

Riko mengangguk dan panggilan diputus.

"Belum ada perkembangan, 'ya?" ucap Kiyoshi sambil meregangkan tangannya. "Padahal aku cukup mengharapkan adanya libur untuk mengistirahatkan diri."

Dia mengulas senyum tapi senyum itu terlihat menyedihkan.

Kiyoshi memutar mobilnya dan segera tancap gas menuju kantor kepolisian.

"Aku harap Zakuran bisa segera ditemukan. Karena mereka kunci dari akhir semua kasus-kasus ini." Kiyoshi bergumam dan Kuroko yang mendengarkan gumaman itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

Tapi, Kuroko merasakan satu keanehan…

**Apa mungkin Kiyoshi—**

**.**

**.**

**. **

—**menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya?**

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR'S LINE :**

***kanshikan : Inspektur**

**HOLLLAAAAA, LAMA NGGAK KETEMU. OKE, PERTAMA-TAMA MAU BILANG MAAF KARENA SUDAH LAMA TIDAK UPDATE. BUKANNYA APA-APA, TAPI NASKAH SIAP PUBLISH UNTUK FF INI HILANG DENGAN HANDPHONE KESAYANGANKU… JADI, KALAU CERITA INI AGAK TERLALU MAKSA MOHON DIMAAFKAN YA…**

**OH YA, MAKASIH BANGET KARENA SUDAH FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEW.**

**AKU BIASA JAWAB REVIEW DI PENUTUPAN. WELL, SEKARANG KARENA SEBENTAR LAGI UAS DAN KUOTAKU SUDAH TIPIS, REVIEWNYA, TEEHEE ^^V**

**YOSH, FOR NEXT CHAPTER, I NEED YOUR REVIEW!~**

**.**

**..**

**MIND TO REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW, NO MATTER HOW RUDE IT IS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SHINTARO ARISA, OUTT!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : LIES

.

.

.

Riko memutar _cyberpen_nya sambil memerhatikan sederetan angka dan huruf yang tertampil di hologram di hadapannya. Telinganya sudah disumpal dengan earphone yang sedang memutar suara sang dosen yang sedang menjelaskan sambil berlibur di Hawaii.

Jujur saja, Riko iri. Di saat dosennya sedang berlibur sambil bekerja, Riko, yang umurnya berbeda 25 tahun dengan sang dosen, harus bekerja sambil kuliah. Dia lelah, kawan.

Saat Riko masih misuh-misuh sambil mencatat, WAP-nya berkedip-kedip.

Foto sang ahli komputer forensik yang memiliki mata spesial itu tertampil di layar WAP hitam tersebut.

Dia mencopot earphone yang masih memperdengarkan suara sang dosen dan menggantinya dengan _wireless earphone_ yang hanya bisa disambungkan dengan WAP-nya.

"Ada apa?"Riko bertanya dengan suara berbisik.

[KAGAMI MEMBUAT KEKACAUAN, RIKOO! SEKITAR 14 PETUGAS SUDAH DIBUAT CACAT OLEHNYA!]

Izuki berteriak kencang sekali sambil Riko harus mengurangi volume speaker earphone-nya.

—Tunggu, tadi dia bilang Kagami membuat kekacauan?

"Kagami membuat kekacauan, bagaimana bisa?'" tanya Riko lagi.

[Dia bangun dari komanya lima menit yang lalu,]

"Terus?"

[DIA KABUR DARI PoSA SETELAH MENINJU 15 SIPIR DAN MENURUT PENJELASAN SIPIR DISANA KAGAMI DIPERKIRAKAN PERGI KE ARAH TEMPAT EKSEKUSI MAYUZUMI!]

Ini berarti kondisi sangat serius. Buktinya, Izuki tidak menyisipkan satupun lawakan garingnya saat laporan.

"Baiklah, tutup sambungannya dan aku akan menghubungi Kiyoshi lagi."

[Ha'i.]

Riko mengaktifkan sebuah layar hologram kecil dan segera mencari kontak Kiyoshi.

Sayangnya, begitu kontaknya ditemukan, tak ada bulatan hijau yang menandakan kalau dia online.

Riko mengutuk dirinya. Seharusnya dia tahu jika daerah hukuman mati itu bersih dari sinyal.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Riko mengacak rambutnya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada meja. Tak peduli dengan sang dosen yang bisa melihat seluruh wajah muridnya dari _interface_ miliknya dan sang dosen yang tengah meneriaki namanya untuk kembali fokus pada mata kuliahnya. Tapi Riko sudah tak peduli.

Toh, sekalipun dia tidak belajar, nilainya masih paling tinggi di seangkatan fakultasnya.

—Riko songong.

.

.

.

Kagami tahu dia harus berlari kemana.

Dia tak peduli dengan seragam PoSA yang masih membalut dirinya dan dia yang berlari tanpa alas kaki, dia harus sampai ke tempat hukum mati sesegera mungkin.

Dia bangun setelah Kuroko keluar dari bangsalnya dan begitu dia sadar, tanpa ada satupun yang menyambut peristiwa siumannya, dia mendengar percakapan beberapa sipir yang tengah membahas kasus yang membuatnya ditahan di PoSA selama hampir sepuluh tahun, _Bloody Ditch._

"Beberapa jam lagi, satu dari tiga pelaku pembunuhan _Bloody Ditch_ akan dihukum mati,"

Kagami tersentak. Jangan-jangan dia yang akan dihukum mati!

"Siapa?" tanya opsir yang satunya lagi.

"Pelaku dari _Koufuku Circus_, Chihiro Mayuzumi. Dia adalah orang yang selama ini dicari oleh pihak kepolisian."

Sial!

Cuma Mayuzumi yang tahu soal siapa si Ouji-sama yang memerintahnya untuk melakukan aksi pemboman yang menewaskan hampir 109 anak-anak dan remaja di drainase sepuluh tahun yang lalu!

Kagami menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi dirinya dari kaki sampai ke pinggang dan mencabut infus di tangannya. Persetan dengan darah yang mulai mengalir dari bekas tusukan infusnya.

Dia membuka pintu bangsalnya yang bebas dari pengaman apapun.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kembali ke bangsalmu sekarang!"

Petugas dengan poni kepanjangan itu mendorong kembali Kagami ke bangsalnya tapi petugas itu langsung terhempas ke belakang setelah ditinju oleh Kagami tepat di wajahnya.

Kagami menarik sebuah gun model terbaru yang tertempel pada gun costume di pinggang sang pemuda berponi panjang.

"Si-sialan! Kejar dia!" teriak dengan suara sengau sambil mencoba menghentikan pendarahan di hidungnya. Sepertinya hidungnya patah.

Kagami lari sekencang yang ia bisa. Jujur saja, dia masih belum bisa mendapatkan kecepatan larinya yang biasa. Mungkin factor baru sadar dari koma menjadi penyebabnya.

Di depannya, empat orang petugas yang berusaha memblokade jalannya untuk kabur dari tempatnya dulu menghabiskan masa kecilnya.

Kagami membidik petugas tersebut dengan senjata yang dipegangnya.

[_USER : ILLEGAL]_

_[NO DATA FOUND]_

_[DILIATOR V DEACTIVATED]_

Lampu DiLiator mati.

Petugas itu semakin mendekat. Kagami dengan cepat memperhatikan langkah kaki mereka dan garis-garis wajahnya.

—Rupanya petugas baru.

Meskipun yang akan dilawannya adalah empat orang petugas yang masih baru, Kagami sudah kehabisan akal tentang cara mengalahkan empat orang petugas itu. Kagami sudah tidak punya akal lagi. Dia merangsek melewati petugas-petugas setelah membuat dua orang petugas jatuh karena terrtampar telapak tangannya yang cukup lebar itu dan kembali berlari lagi.

Dia berbelok—ayolah, dia sudah hafal seluk-beluk gedung ini—dan kembali dihadang.

Kagami berbalik dan di belakangnya sudah dibentuk blockade lagi.

"Baiklah, baik," Kagami mengangkat tangannya. "Aku menyerah."

Kagami berlutut sambil menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan seringai di wajahnya.

Seorang petugas mendekat dan dengan cepat dia menarik tangan Kagami ke belakang punggungnya untuk dipasangi borgol. Tapi petugas itu kurang gesit.

Saat petugas itu sedang menahan tangan Kagami dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain sedang berusaha meraih borgol di pinggangnya, Kagami menghempaskan kepalanya ke belakang dengan kekuatan penuh sampai-sampai sang petugas terjungkal ke belakang setelah kepalanya bertabrakan dengan kepala Kagami dengan keras.

Petugas itu pingsan. Hantaman kepala Kagami terlalu keras untuk kepalanya.

Kagami meraih leher seragam petugas itu dengan satu tangannya dan membalikkannya dengan cepat. Kagami menahan berat petugas itu dengan satu tangannya yang melingkari leher si petugas dan tangan Kagami yang satunya lagi menCHggerakkan sebelah tangan pria itu untuk meraih DiLiator di pinggangnya dan segera membidiknya ke arah satu petugas. Dia bisa mengendalikan DiLiatornya sekarang.

CHAST!

Meskipun dia tak bisa melihat dan apa yang dimunculkan oleh hologram sang DiLiator, Kagami tahu kalau dia sudah melepaskan satu NanoBullet ke kaki satu orang petugas.

Petugas-petugas itu mulai mengerubunginya.

Satu petugas melepaskan tinjunya menuju tengkuk Kagami tapi Kagami sangat gesit sampai dia bisa menghindar dan akhirnya tinju itu justru menghantam wajah petugas lainnya.

CHAST!

Kagami masih sempat mendengar suara NanoBullet diluncurkan dan dia sempat melompat untuk menghindari peluru mikroskopik itu. NanoBullet menghantam lantai dan memantul sampai mengenai pergelangan tangan kiri satu orang petugas.

Kagami membungkuk saat dia merasakan bahwa akan ada tinju yang berusaha memukul tengkuknya. Petugas itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan berhasil menjatuhkan Kagami.

Kagami menindih sang petugas yang barusan dijadikannya boneka untuk menembak dan di atasnya Kagami juga ditimpa oleh petugas yang baru saja menjatuhkannya.

Kagami memutar tangan petugas yang memegang DiLiator itu sampai ada bunyi 'TRAK!' dan menekan tombol kokang untuk DiLiator dengan cepat setelah dia memastikan bahwa ada satu jari petugas tersebut di depan pelatuk DiLiator dan satu jari lainnya di depan _hammer_. Kagami mengarahkan moncong DiLiator tersebut menuju pinggang pria di atasnya.

"ARRGHHHH!" jerit petugas itu sebelum dia pingsan.

Kagami bangkit dan menjatuhkan petugas yang barusan menindihkan dan menimbulkan bunyi 'TRAK' lain dari tubuh petugas yang dibuatnya pingsan.

"Biarkan aku pergi!" teriak Kagami. "Aku masih dalam pengawasan biro, 'kan?!"

Petugas-petugas yang tersisa mengerubunginya, membentuk lingkaran dengan moncong-moncong DiLiator yang mengarah ke kepalanya.

Kagami melepas pegangannya pada petugas itu. Dia hanya memegang DiLiatornya saja.

[USER : ILLEGAL]

"Kau tidak bisa menggunakan DiLiator itu," ucap satu petugas.

"Kata siapa?!" ucap Kagami seolah menantang. Kagami meletakkan DiLiatornya di lantai.

Kagami menendang telak satu petugas di belakang sampai jatuh terlentang dan mengangkat tangan petugas itu setelah dia menginjaknya. Tak peduli erangan kesakitan yang dikeluarkan oleh sang petugas, dia mengarahkan DiLiator yang masih dipegang oleh tangan patah sang petugas dan mengarakan pelatuknaya ke arah DiLiator yang tergeletak di lantai.

CHAAST!

Satu tembakan panjang yang mengeluarkan sekitar empat NanoBullet dan keempat peluru itu segera bersarang di DiLiator tanpa pemilik itu.

"MODE DESTRUCTION! CEPAT BERLINDUNG!" teriak satu petugas sambil berlari untuk bersembunyi.

Kagami menghantam kaca jendela sampai pecah dan menengok bawah. Ada mobil dan dia berada di lantai empat.

Masa bodoh dengan kakinya, dia segera melompat dan—

BUUUMMMM!

DiLiator meledak dan dia semakin cepat terhempas ke belakang.

Dia berhasil mendarat sempurna di atas kap mobil dan dia segera melompat untuk menjauh dari tempat kejadian dan mulai berlari.

.

.

.

Kagami masih terus berlari. Tempat eksekusi masih jauh. Kecepatan larinya masih belum bisa meningkat.

Dia sepertinya masuk ke suatu daerah yang kekurangan penduduk sampai-sampai dia tak melihat satupun manusia di sekitarnya. Kagami harus memanfaatkan situasi seperti ini.

Di depannya, ada sebuah mobil.

Kagami yang sudah putus asa—dia sudah tak sanggup untuk berpikir tentang cara pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa kejahatan—, akhirnya dia memecahkan kaca mobil tersebut dan memaksa masuk ke dalamnya. Untungnya, sistem mobil sekarang mudah untuk dipereteli.

Kagami cukup mencongkel starternya dengan jarinya dan menarik beberapa kabel sekaligus.

Dia menyatukan dua kabel di antara beberapa kabel tersebut dan mobil itu segera menyala dengan cepat.

Kagami menginjak pedal gas dan segera masuk ke jalan raya dengan kecepatan penuh.

—Semoga aku belum terlambat..

.

.

.

Kiyoshi dan Kuroko berdiri di depan gedung pengadilan. Di dalam salah satu ruangan di pengadilan sedang diadakan briefing untuk eksekusi.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Kuroko?" tanya Kiyoshi sambil melirik Kuroko.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir, apa yang sedang dirasakan Mayuzumi-san," ucap Kuroko.

Kiyoshi tersenyum tipis. "Kira-kira bagaimana perasaan Kagami dan Haizaki mendengar berita ini?"

Kuroko menggeleng lalu menatap langit di atasnya. "Aku tidak tahu pasti—"

Sebuah mobil berhenti dengan liar di hadapan mereka. Mobil lecet-lecet dan penyok di beberapa bagian. Salah satu jendelanya juga pecah.

"KUROKO!"

Sang pengendara turun dan Kuroko segera membulatkan matanya—dia terkejut tapi ekspresinya tak sejalan dengan matanya.

"Kagami-kun?"

—Bahkan, suaranya pun tak bisa sejalan dengan matanya yang sangat menunjukkan keterkejutan yang kentara.

Kagami mendekat dan meraih kerah seragam Kuroko.

"Kenapa kau tak langsung menembakku waktu itu, hah? Seandainya kau menembakku dengan NanoBullet satu kali saja, aku tak perlu berurusan dengan instansi sialan itu!"

Kagami marah.

"Go-gomennasai," ucap Kuroko menyesal tapi ekspresi tetap saja datar di mata Kagami.

Kagami melepas cengkramannya. "Sudahlah, bagaimana eksekusinya? Dimana mobil yang membawa tahanan?"

"Belum sampai," jawab Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kemari Kagami?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Aku siuman lalu mendengar kalau Mayuzumi akan dieksekusi mati, aku menghajar beberapa petugas, meledakkan satu koridor gedung, melompat lalu berlari. Aku melihat ada mobil yang terparkir asal dan aku 'meminjam' mobil tersebut dan ngebut ke sini."

Seandainya yang mendengar penjelasan semacam ini adalah Riko, maka Riko akan mengeluarkan penggaris besi dari tasnya dan akan menampar Kagami dengan benda tersebut.

Kiyoshi menghela nafas.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Iya, aku baik memang kenapa?" Kagami malah balik bertanya.

"Tanganmu," Kuroko menunjuk pergelangan tangan Kagami yang dihiasi darah yang sudah mengering.

"Ah, ini tidak apa. Jangan dikhawatirkan,"

Mobil yang mengangkut Mayuzumi datang setelah sekitar satu kompi petugas dengan senjata berjejer rapi di depan gedung.

Pintu truk tersebut dibuka, turunlah beberapa orang petugas dan Mayuzumi diturunkan setelahnya.

Kagami masih bisa melihatnya meskipun dia berada cukup jauh dari letak Mayuzumi disuruh berdiri.

"Kagami-kun!"

Kagami menerobos keamanan tersebut. Sekarang moncong-moncong senjata itu mengarah kepadanya.

"JANGAN TEMBAK!" teriak Kiyoshi. "KAMI DARI SEIRIN DETECTIVE BUREAU!"

Kiyoshi mengeluarkan _Digital Badge_-nya. Kuroko pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Senjata-senjata itu pun diturunkan dan Kiyoshi segera bernegosiasi dengan pemimpin pasukan.

"Mayuzumi," ucap Kagami sambil menghalangi langkah Kagami.

Pemuda jangkung berambut abu itu pun menatap Kagami dengan tatapan sayu.

"Ah, Kagami-kun, ohisashiburi desu, ne?"

"Berhentilah berbasa-basi," Kagami mencengram bahu Mayuzumi. "Buatlah kematianmu menjadi berarti, bung. Beritahu aku segera, di hadapan orang-orang ini, siapa Ouji-sama?"

Mayuzumi tersenyum miring dan menghela nafas untuk terakhir kalinya, mungkin.

Kagami menarik tangan Mayuzumi yang terborgol.

"Kuroko," panggil Kagami sambil mendekati Kuroko. "Berikan CGS-mu padaku, sekarang."

Kuroko menyerahkan senjata tersebut pada Kagami.

"Mayuzumi, jawab." Kagami mengarahkan senjata tersebut pada Mayuzumi. "Aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang, aku yang akan menjadi eksekutor-mu hari ini. Jawab dan aku tak akan mengeksekusimu."

Mayuzumi masih tersenyum.

"Lakukanlah, Kagami."

Mayuzumi sudah pasrah.

"Aku tidak ingat siapa Ouji-sama. Yang aku ingat dia memiliki mata heterokrom dan berambut merah. Hanya itu yang kuingat."

"Kupastikan kau menyesal karena sudah berbohong padaku," Kagami menyipitkan matanya seiring terdorongnya pelatuk CGS. "Selamat tinggal, Chihiro Mayuzumi."

Mayuzumi tersenyum lemah. "Kau yang akan menyesal—"

BANG!

Mayuzumi tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Dia sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Meskipun Kagami dihujam oleh tatapan tak senang para eksekutor yang harusnya bertugas hari itu, Kagami tak peduli.

Kagami melempar CGS tersebut kepada pemilik aslinya.

"Ayo pulang. Eksekusinya sudah beres, 'kan?"

Kiyoshi mendengus dan menjitak Kagami. "Lain kali jangan ceroboh. Untung saja, kali ini pihak eksekutor mengizinkanmu untuk menjadi eksekutor Mayuzumi. Setidaknya, dosanya akan jatuh padamu."

"_Kanshikan_, siapa yang peduli soal dosa? Kau tahu sendiri, sudah berapa orang yang kubunuh? Mayuzumi adalah orang ke-110 yang kubunuh. Bukankah itu angka yang fantastis untuk remaja sepertiku? Aku sudah menjadi pembunuh terkejam saat umurku 6 tahun. Aku sudah menyandang pemilik tingkat stress tertinggi saat umurku tujuh tahun. Pelaku pembunuhan missal itu hanya aku, 'kan? Bloody Ditch jelas-jelas aku pelakunya."

Kiyoshi menepuk bahu Kagami.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, Kagami," Kiyoshi berusaha menenangkan Kagami.

"Aku hanya mengikuti takdirku. Jika takdir mengatakan bahwa aku sang penjahat maka aku harus mengakui diriku sebagai penjahat. Aku tak bisa menentang tak takdir. Jadi, siapa peduli?"

Kuroko menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kiyoshi. Apalagi kepalan tangan Kiyoshi yang sampai-sampai membuat buku-buku jarinya sendiri memutih.

—Apa yang kira-kira disembunyikan oleh Kiyoshi-_kanshikan_?

"Ayo kembali, aku mau mendapatkan kembali WAP dan segala barang milikku. Baju ini menyebalkan tahu."

Kagami masuk ke dalam mobil Kiyoshi tanpa izin.

Kiyoshi mengendurkan kepalan tangannya. "Ayo, Kuroko. Kita harus kembali."

"Ha'i."

Sekarang Kuroko sedang berusaha untuk melupakan kecurigaannya pada Kiyoshi.

.

.

.

Izuki menepuk-nepuk pipinya lagi. Astaga, dia sudah tidak tahu bagaimana acak-acakan mukanya.

Ini sudah hampir 100 jam dia tidak tidur. Lihat mejanya yang sudah berantakan dengan pemancar holo yang tidak dibuang, puluhan kaleng minuman dan kotak-kotak yang asalnya berisi makanan dan beberapa botol obat anti-tidur yang sudah diracik oleh Riko agar tidak bersifat ketergantugan.

Jujur saja, menelan obat itu sama sekali tidak enak. Obat itu sangat besar untuk ditelan.

Memang Riko pikir seberapa besar kerongkongan Izuki.

Dia menatap satu-satunya _interface_ yang masih menyala. Beberapa persen lagi dan dia akan menemukan induk virus yang tertanam pada drone yang ditemukan oleh Kuroko dan Kagami.

Ruangan tempatnya bekerja sangat sepi. Hanya ada dia seorang.

Yah, memang. Biasanya juga dia bekerja sendiri tapi ini terlalu sepi!

Semua anggota biro sedang bertugas di lapang—kecuali Riko yang sedang kuliah.

Pintu ruang kerjanya dibuka dan dia melihat Kiyoshi dan Kagami.

—Kuroko nggak di-notice. Sakit.

"Kiyoshi," Izuki berdiri dan dia tiba-tiba ambruk ke belakang.

"Izuki/Izuki-san!" teriak Kiyoshi, Kuroko dan Kagami bersamaan.

Izuki pingsan. Dia pingsan karena sudah kelelahan.

Kagami melihat ratusan pemancacar hologram di meja Izuki sementara Kiyoshi dan Kuroko sedang menggotong Izuki ke sofa terdekat dan sibuk mencari kotak P3K.

"Kiyoshi-san," Kagami memungut beberapa pemancar hologram yang terserak di lantai. "Kenapa banyak sekali launcher di sini? Apa tidak akan dimarahi Riko-san? Bukankah ini pembuangan dana?"

"Kenapa informasi kita bisa bocor itu karena kita terlalu sering membuang _interface_ hologram,"

Kiyoshi melepas dasi yang masih melingkari kerah kemeja Izuki.

"Lalu apa salahnya?"

"Apa kau lupa isi rapat tiga hari yang lalu?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Aku tidak ingat," Kagami menjawab dengan ekspresi tidak pedulinya.

"_Interface_ hologram semuanya terbuang ke Zakuran Tech.. Mereka dengan embel-embel menyimpan semua data dengan aman justru memanfaat kepercayaan untuk menjadikan pembuangn itu sebagai lading usaha,"

"Jangan bilang kalau mereka menjual informasi yang mereka dapatkan dari hologram-hologram itu!"

Kiyoshi mengangguk.

"Haizaki sudah berusaha melacak dimana kira-kira Zakuran Tech. berada tapi dia masih belum bisa menemukan jawabannya."

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul di depan Kagami.

Tapi Kagami sudah tidak perlu lagi kaget lalu menjerit histeris seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Kagami sudah kebal dengan invisibilitas Kuroko.

"Apa?" Kagami bertanya balik untuk merespon Kuroko.

"Ouji-sama, itu siapa?"

Kagami terdiam.

"… Untuk apa kau bertanya?" setelah jeda beberapa detik, Kagami bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa itu salah?"

Kagami menghela nafas. "Ouji-sama itu sebenarnya dalang sebenarnya dari Bloody Ditch."

"Dalang?"

"Dia yang menyuruhku memasang bom di drainase dan menempelkan 'lampu' pada semua penghuni drainase. Waktu itu, dia menjamin kebebasan pada kami semua jika aku menuruti perintahnya. Aku masih kecil untuk paham hal-hal seperti itu dan aku dengan polosnya mengangguk untuk menuruti perintah laki-laki itu—"

"Laki-laki?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya tapi yang kuingat, seperti kata Mayuzumi tadi, dia laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata heterokrom.

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya. Mata heterokrom? Mata dengan warna iris berbeda, 'kan?

—Satu-satunya orang yang dia kenal dengan mata heterokrom adalah—

"—Akashi Seijuuro-sama."

"Akashi? Kau bilang Akashi Seijuuro?"

Kiyoshi mendengar Kuroko menggumamkan sebuah nama yang paling dia takuti segera meresponnya tanpa menjaga nada bicaranya.

"Whoa, apa yang salah dengan orang dengan nama Akashi Seijuuro?" Kagami segera melontarkan pertanyaan. Dia menatap sang inspektur dan manusia dengan visibilitas rendah, bergantian.

"Jika Kagami-kun bilang laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata heterokrom, aku mengenalnya kok. Dia sekarang jadi orang dengan posisi paling tinggi di Kepolisian. Umurnya kalau tidak salah sepantaran dengan Aida-san. Ah, Akashi-sama juga yang pernah mengangkat aku menjadi bawahannya. Dia yang juga yang menyelamatkan Midorima-kun—Midorima-_kanshikan_-, Kise-kun, dan Aomine-kun. Dia yang menyuntik mereka bertiga dengan serum yang membuat mereka tampak seperti orang dewasa."

"Bisakah, aku bertemu dengannya?/ Pertemukan aku dengan makhluk itu!" Kiyoshi dan Kagami berucap bersamaan.

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Dia menghilang tiga tahun yang lalu," Kuroko menjawab.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu?" Kiyoshi berjalan mendekati Kuroko setelah memastikan kondisi Izuki baik-baik saja.

"Ha'i. Aku tidak begitu ingat kapan, yang jelas setelah di hari itu, aku dipecat dengan alasan yang tidak jelas oleh Akashi-sama dan setelah itu,Akashi-sama menghilang setelah launching biro ini."

Tangan Kiyoshi mengepal dan terjadi perubahan ekspresi yang sangat kentara di wajahnya. Dua anggota baru biro itu melihatnya dengan tingkah anehnya itu. Dia tertangkap basah. Dia memutar tumitnya dan bersiap keluar dari ruangan.

"_Kanshikan_," Kagami menahan Kiyoshi. "Dengan segala hormat, apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami, hah?"

Kuroko membelalakkan matanya. Kagami yang dengan otaknya yang biasanya tumpul dan kurang peka itu menyadari perubahan sikap dan ekspresi Kiyoshi!

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun!" dia segera membuat langkah lebar menuju pintu tapi dia tak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko yang sudah menghadang satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu.

"Jawab kami, _kanshikan_."

Kiyoshi sudah terpojok. Dia bagai sudah ditodong dengan DiLiator.

"Aku menyerah, kalian menang,"

Kiyoshi mengakui kekalahannya. Padahal Riko tidak pernah bisa mendeteksi kebohongannya.

"Aku tahu siapa Ouji-sama yang kalian maksud,"

Kiyoshi menatap Kagami dan Kagami membalasnya dengan tatapan penasaran dan sangat tertarik.

"Dia adalah Shirogane Eiji, perdana menteri kita saat itu."

Kagami menatap Kiyoshi tak percaya, dia berbohong? Lagi?

Kagami menatap Kuroko yang terlihat sama tidak percayanya.

"_Kanshikan_,"

BUAGHHH!

Kagami meninju Kiyoshi. Lupakan kalau dia adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkan dia keluar dari PoSA tapi kebohongan yang dilontarkannya sudah membuat emosi Kagami mendidih.

"KAU. ADALAH. PEMBOHONG. TERBURUK. YANG. PERNAH . KUTEMUI. KIYOSHI-KANSHKIKAN!"

Kiyoshi meringis. Dia mengelus pipinya dan berusaha menjauh dari Kagami.

"APA YANG BARUSAN KAU LAKUKAN, BAKAGAMI?!"

Riko datang dengan gebrakan super keras pada pintu ruang kerja Izuki dan satu teriak dua oktaf yang memekakkan telinga.

Riko membantu Kiyoshi untuk berdiri.

"Kagami, aku benar-benar punya hak untuk mencabutmu dari biro ini dan mengembalikanmu ke penjara." Riko berkata tajam. "Kau tahu, bagaimana perjuangan kami untuk tetap mempertahankanmu di sini?! Kami sudah susah payah agar datamu tetap ada aman bersama kami saat virus gila yang kau kirimkan dari drone itu menyerang database kita! Supaya masyarakat luar tak akan bisa mengenalimu sebagai pelaku dari tragedi itu! Gara-gara kau, lihat, atasanmu sendiri, orang yang juga berusaha mempertahankanmu disini, Izuki, sampai pingsan kelelahan!"

"Kau menyalahkan atas apa yang terjadi sekarang?" Kagami menarik Kuroko dengan satu tangannya. "Kenapa kau tak salahkan makhluk ini sekalian? Dia yang menemukan virus itu bukan aku!"

Kuroko tetap berekpresi datar meskipun dia mulai agak takut sekarang. Dia yang menemukan virus itu, membuat kota menjadi gila dan hampir membuat database biro hampir rusak.

"Sumimasen," Kuroko membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Dengar?! Dia sudah mengaku dia yang bersalah!"

"Lupakan masalah itu! Aku tetap akan menghukummu karena telah melukai atasanmu!" Riko yang sebenarnya sudah kalah telak tetap masih bisa mengelak.

"Riko," ucap Kiyoshi. "Aku yang salah, aku telah membohonginya barusan. Maaf,"

"Kau berbohong dan mereka berdua bisa mengetahui kebohonganmu?!" Riko menatap Kagami dan Kuroko tidak percaya.

"Beritahu aku, siapa Ouji-sama itu," Kagami berkata dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi orang bernama Shirogane Eiji tahu siapa yang menjadi Ouji-sama,"

"Mengapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Riko. "Shirogane-sama, 'kan, perdana menteri periode kemarin."

"Aku sempat magang di kantor milik Shirogane-sama dan aku pernah diangkat untuk menjadi tangan kanannya."

"Minna-san," Kuroko berujar, langsung menarik perhatian semua pasang mata yang aktif di ruangan itu.

Kuroko menunjuk pada satu-satunya _interface_ yang menyala di ruang itu. _Interface_ tersebut menampilkan satu logo yang sangat mereka kenali dan dua kolom yang biasanya diisi dengan username dan kombinasi password.

"Ini virus yang sedang dikerjakan Izuki-san, 'kan? Virusnya sudah selesai—"

"Zakuran—" ucap ketiganya kompak lalu terputus karena WAP mereka berkedip bersamaan. Hyuuga akan menyampaikan sebuah laporan yang sangat penting, sepertinya.

[Kalian bisa mendengarku?]

Hyuuga bertanya. Laki-laki berkacamata itu kini tampak lusuh setelah dua hari berkeliaran di jalanan sampai tak pulang ke rumah, bahkan berkunjung ke markas pun tidak.

Mereka bertiga menggangguk (Kagami belum memakai WAP-nya dan Izuki masih pingsan).

[Haizaki sudah bisa membobol situs milik Zakuran Companies dan dia sedang melacak dimana letak pasti—tunggu! Dia sudah selesai! ZAKURAN COMPANIES ADA DI MARKAS KEPOLISIAN! MEREKA SEMUA MENYAMAR!]

Kagami yang mendengar itu terkejut.

Kebohongan macam apa lagi sekarang?

Dia sempat tenggelam di alam sadarnya sendiri, sampai dia mendengar suara teriakan melengking Riko yang menyuruhnya berganti baju dan bersiap.

Mereka akan menyerang—

—penegak hukum yang 'sesungguhnya'…

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

**INI ADALAH REKOR UPDATE TERCEPAT SAYA! MWAHAHAHA!**

**KENAPA? KARENA SEBENTAR LAGI UAS DAN SAYA HARUS PERGI DARI KOTA INI. BIARLAH UPDATE CEPAT INI MENJADI SALAH SATU KENANGAN YANG BERHARGA. KENANGAN YANG PERNAH SAYA BUAT DI KOTA BANDUNG TERCINTA.**

**SEBENTAR LAGI MISTERI SI KAMPRET ZAKURAN AKAN TERUNGKAP. SABAR YEE.. BUAT YANG NUNGGU.. ^^v**

**THANKS TO PARADISE'S DAWN YANG UDAH MASUKIN INI FIC KE FAVORITE LIST-NYA DAN GUEST (ANON) SAMA HIBIYA'S PHONE YANG UDAH REVIEW! URESHII DESU~**

**OKE, NEED REVIEW FOR ANOTHER FAST UPDATE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**STILL MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SHINTARO ARISA, OUT.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

.

.

Kagami melepas seragam PoSA yang melekat ditubuhnya bersama dengan Kuroko juga Kiyoshi. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka mulut sejak perintah Hyuuga muncul dari WAP mereka.

"Aku terkejut melihat kalian berdua bisa mengetahui kebohonganku," ucap Kiyoshi lalu tertawa. Kagami mendengus tak senang dan Kuroko tak berekspresi apa-apa.

Kiyoshi menghentikan tawanya dan menutup lokernya pelan. Dia berbalik menatap dua anak buah barunya yang masih memunggunginya karena sibuk dengan kancing kemeja dan dasi.

"Mau dengar kebenaran di balik kasus Bloody Ditch dan siapa Ouji-sama?"

Gerakan tangan Kagami yang sedang menyimpul dasi secara asal-asalan itu terhenti. Kagami menghela napas. Jauh dari lubuk hatinya, sesungguhnya dia tidak ingin membahas bahkan mengingat kasus ini. Kiyoshi sendiri tahu jika dia pemilik level stress paling tinggi semenjak PsychoCyber Detector difungsikan untuk mengukur tingkat stress seseorang itu diaktifkan.

Warna kelabu yang didapat Kagami bulan ini juga sudah cukup banyak, harisen Riko mungkin bisa menghancurkan pinggangnya karena catatan itu.

Meskipun aksinya menembak Mayuzumi siang tadi tidak dicatat, tapi tetap saja, 'kan, jika dipindai sekarang warna emosinya akan tetap kelabu atau bahkan hitam? Kagami ingin menjadi seperti Kuroko yang warnanya selalu hijau cerah sebening kristal. Kagami iri.

"Kiyoshi-kanshikan," ucap Kagami sambil meraih jaketnya dan memakai DiLiator Holder dipinggangnya. "Bisakah Kiyoshi-kanshikan berhenti membicarakan Bloody Ditch dan Ouji-sama? Karena jika kebenaran itu terungkap, untuk apa lagi? Kita tidak bisa mengubah kejadian 10 atau mungkin 11 tahun itu, 'kan? Mayuzumi sudah mati. 104 orang itu juga mati dan aku tetap menjadi penjahat, 'kan? Tidak ada kenyataan yang akan berubah karena kebenaran itu datangnya terlambat."

Kiyoshi terdiam.

BIPP.. BIIPP.. BIIPP

WAP mereka bertiga berbunyi bersamaan.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli soal itu, Kiyoshi-kanshikan. Benar atau tidak, juga tak akan mengubah apapun," Kagami berkata getir sambil memakai jaketnya dan membenarkan tali sepatunya. "Ayo, Kuroko, kita pergi."

Dengan anggukan kecil Kuroko mengikuti Kagami tapi sebelum itu dia membungkuk pada Kiyoshi dan segera menyusul macan liar itu.

Kiyoshi mengepalkan tangannya dan memukulnya pelan pada loker yang tidak bersalah.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning(s) : Baca chapter 1 :)**

**[A/N : #1 Udah nyaris 6 bulan nggak update. Maaf yaa~ Jadi, ada baiknya minimal baca chapter sebelumnya atau kalau rela mata sakit /plak/ baca kembali dari chapter satu~ sambil review juga boleh. Btw, karya ini udah setahun tiga bulan umurnya XD )**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berdua di bawa ke TKP dengan mobil pengangkut agen milik biro yang dikendalikan oleh sebuah drone.

Mobil baru dinyalakan saat Kagami memperhatikan Digital Eliminator alias DiLiator ditangannya. Kagami memperhatikan setiap detail benda dengan yang awalnya berbentuk seperti senapan serbu yang akan berubah bentuk dengan membongkar part-part robotiknya dengan sendirinya lalu menyusun ulang dirinya sampai terbentuk sebuah kamar peluru dan tempat magasin bila diaktifkan.

Sementara itu, Kuroko sedang membaca hasil penyelidikan Hyuuga dan yang lainnya pada WAP-nya dengan tenang.

"Hei, Kuroko," ucap Kagami sambil meletakkan DiLiatornya di sampingnya. "Seseorang yang kau sebut sebagai Akashi Seijuurou itu benar-benar Ouji-sama?"

Kuroko mengangkat sedikit alisnya. "Maksud Kagami-kun?"

"Aku memang tidak bisa ingat dengan jelas wajahnya. Aku hanya ingat orang yang kami juluki sebagai Ouji-sama itu pria berambut merah dengan iris heterokromik dan kau menjawab jika seseorang bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu memiliki ciri-ciri bahkan latar belakang yang hampir sama. Jadi, kurasa-"

"Keturunan Akashi semuanya berambut merah dan biasanya putera mahkotanya bermata dwiwarna," potong Kuroko sambil menutup hologram WAPnya.

Kagami melongo. Dia baru dengar tentang fakta itu!

"Jika pernyataan Kagami-kun benar mengenai ciri-ciri dan latar belakang, maka kemungkinan Akashi-sama sebagai Ouji-sama pada kasus sebelas tahun yang lalu bertambah 40 persen."

Kagami menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kuroko.

"Seingatku, Akashi-sama benci anak kecil. Korban Bloody Ditch kebanyakan anak-anak dan adanya kesamaan ciri-ciri dan latar belakang seperti yang Kagami-kun katakan, maka kemungkinan Akashi-sama menjadi Ouji-sama meningkat."

Kagami mengangguki. Untuk yang satu itu dia mengerti.

Kagami kembali memain-mainkan DiLiator yang tidak aktif itu.

"Apa Kagami-kun ingat seseorang yang bernama Hanamiya Makoto?" Kuroko memulai percakapan baru.

Kagami mengingat-ingat. "Orang yang waktu itu termutilasi oleh laser di apartemen itu, 'kan, eh?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Dari apa yang kubaca, Hanamiya Makoto juga ada hubungannya dengan Bloody Ditch."

"Ha?"

"Empat raja tanpa mahkota, Hanamiya Makoto, Eikichi Nebuya, Hayama Kotarou, dan Mibuchi Reo, semua memiliki koneksi dengan Zakuran Company. Kalau tidak salah, Hanamiya Makoto-san di bekerja di Divisi Ekonomi, Eikichi Nebuya-san di Divisi Pangan, Hayama Kotarou-san di Divisi Teknologi, dan Mibuchi Reo-san di Divisi Keamanan," jelas Kuroko. "Keempat orang tersebut memang kepala dari divisi-divisi Zakuran Company yang tadi kusebutkan tapi di sebelas tahun yang lalu keempatnya merupakan pengawal pribadi untuk Akashi Seijuurou-sama."

Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia tak mengerti. Kuroko menjelaskan terlalu cepat, seolah-olah dia sedang membicarakan apa yang dipikirannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi maksudmu, terlibat atau tidak, keempat orang ini juga mungkin mengetahui sesuatu yang penting mengenai Bloody Ditch, 'kan? Itu yang kau sebut dengan 'hubungan'?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Lalu, kasus Drone Days Care, aku memang tidak mendengar penjelasan Aida-san, Kiyoshi-kanshikan, juga Hyuuga-kaichou, tapi dari apa yang kubaca, hasil otopsi untuk semua anak-anak yang kita temukan itu, ada beberapa bekas kekerasan seksual. Organ-organ tubuh yang diambil juga hanya sebatas pada mata dan jantung," Kuroko melanjutkan penjelasannya, kini sambil menyipitkan mata. "Lalu soal apa yang terjadi di Kofuku Circus, ingat soal drone anak-anak berkostum maid itu?"

Kagami mengingat-ingat lalu mengangguk.

"Akhir abad 21, ada desas-desus mengenai isu pengembangan drone berbahan dasar manusia, tepatnya anak-anak. Kalau aku tidak salah, drone itu ditujukan untuk para pedophilia dan percobaan itu dilakukan oleh Zakuran Company. Kagami-kun tahu, 'kan, jika sepuluh tahun yang lalu Zakuran Company mulai vacuum beroperasi? Dan kurasa, alasan kenapa mereka vacuum karena proyek itu betul-betul dijalankan dan agar tidak disorot pers mereka mengalibikan diri dengan memberitakan bahwa mereka vacuum."

"Memanfaatkan anak-anak jalanan untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan," Kagami menatap langit-langit mobil yang membawanya. "Mungkin alasan mengapa drainase itu dijadikan penampungan adalah untuk itu, menampung anak-anak jalanan dan anak-anak terbuang."

Kagami mengulang kalimat terakhirnya dengan gumaman super kecil. Dia berusaha mencerna kalimat yang diucapkannya tadi dan kening Kagami berkerut.

"Tunggu dulu! jika benar Zakuran di balik proyek drone manusia dan pemilik drainase itu Zakuran, kalau begitu apa fungsi pemerintah pada saat itu? Orang-orang dari pemerintah yang waktu itu mengunci-ngunci kita disitu!"

"Shirogane Eiji-sama, perdana menteri kita pada periode lalu itu pernah menjadi bagian dari Zakuran Company," jawab Kuroko sambil memutar hologram berisi profil mantan perdana menteri, Shirogane Eiji, dari WAP-nya dan menghadapkannya ke wajah Kagami. "Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan mereka tapi kurasa-"

Ucapan Kuroko terhenti ketika mobil berhenti dan pintu terbuka.

Kuroko mengangkat DiLiatornya. "Jika pendapatku benar maka Zakuran Company adalah pemerintah." tukas Kuroko lalu mengaktifkan DiLiatornya. Senjata yang beramunisikan NanoBullet itu segera mengubah dirinya dan menyorot mata sebelah mata Kuroko dengan sinar dari scannernya untuk kepentingan validasi pengguna.

[Agent Kuroko Tetsuya. Confirmed. DiLiator ready to use...]

"Agen Kuroko, Agen Kagami!" Riko memanggil mereka dari bawah sana sementara sibuknya mengatur peta strategi pada hologram yang muncul dan WAP-nya.

Mereka berdua turun dan segera disambut drone yang membawa alat navigator mereka.

Kagami dan Kuroko memasang alat itu pada WAP mereka.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko berkata sambil memandang Kagami serius. "Semua kebenaran akan terungkap saat kita berhasil memecahkan kasus ini."

"Aku memang tidak mengerti sama sekali," Kagami membuka pengaman DiLiator miliknya. "Tapi kurasa kau benar, kita perlu menyelesaikan kasus ini untuk mengungkap kebenarannya."

Kagami mengacungkan tinjunya. "Lagi-lagi, aku memang tidak tahu apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya tapi aku partnermu dan kau partnerku. Jadi, ayo selesaikan kasus ini."

Kuroko menyatukan tinju dengan tinju Kagami sambil mengangguk pasti.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, jauh dari tempat kejadian perkara, seorang pemuda yang nyaris menyentuh usia 28 tahun tersenyum iblis melihat hasil kerjanya.

Hasil kerja kerasnya selamanya nyaris sebelas tahun itu terbayar sempurna dengan matinya 100 orang akibat virus drone yang dibuatnya. Jika pers dan biro konyol yang selama ini jadi musuhnya itu sadar, harusnya mereka sudah mengetahui jika keseratus orang korban itu semuanya memiliki hubungan dengan dirinya.

Dia melirik foto pemuda berambut kelabu dengan mata tanpa ekspresi yang baru saja meninggal siang hari tadi karena dieksekusi. Pemuda itu tidak peduli. Masa bodoh dengan anak buah yang mati demi menjaga rahasia. Semua demi kemenangan perusahaannya.

Pemuda itu menyeruput kopinya santai selagi jari-jarinya menggeser interface-interface hologram yang berisi data-data biro konyol yang selama ini menjadi musuhnya. Dia meletakkan cangkir bercorak unik yang didapatkan dari negara sebelah lalu tertawa. Sistem keamanan biro konyol yang mereka buat rapi selama satu itu mampu dikalahkannya oleh sebuah virus yang dibuat dalam waktu seminggu.

Manik heterokromiknya membulat sempurna saat melihat ada data mantan bawahannya di sana. Seulas seringai tercipta di bibir tipis yang selalu ada untuk menambah efek kemaharajaan dirinya saat dirinya meluncurkan perintah-perintah mutlaknya.

Dia sudah tahu jika hal semacam ini akan terjadi.

Anak buah yang membelot, orang yang melawan kemutlakannya.

Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka oleh seorang pria dengan badan tinggi ramping dan kulit pucat. "Akashi-sama,"

Pemuda itu menutup hologramnya dan membuang launchernya ke dalam Decomposer. Decomposer mengeluarkan raungan halus saat mengubah launcher itu menjadi debu.

"Ada apa, Mibuchi-san?" tanya pemuda angkuh itu tanpa menatap pria yang notabenenya tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Seirin Detective Bureau berhasil melacak markas kita." lapornya tegas. Pemuda itu menyeringai tambah lebar. Semuanya sesuai dengan prediksinya. Lingkaran di iris heterokromiknya kian semakin jelas terlihat. Kekuatan membaca masa depan yang diturunkan keluarganya secara turun-temurun. Mata yang disebut-sebut sebagai _Emperor Eye _itu aktif.

Dia berdiri dari kursinya. Senyum iblis itu kian melebar.

"Siapkan pasukan!" perintahnya sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke wajah laki-laki itu. "Kita tunjukkan kekuatan Zakuran pada mereka."

"Ha'i!" jawab laki-laki sambil membungkuk badan. Pria itu lalu balik kanan dan dengan langkah-langkah tegas juga sederet perintah melalui wireless earphone dan WAP-nya untuk anak-anak buahnya.

Dia duduk kembali di kursinya, melipat tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

Perang baru saja akan dimulai.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Bacot Room :**

**Allloohhaaa~ *dor**

**Iya, maafin saya karena nggak update nyaris atau mungkin lebih dari enam bulan. Bukannya apa-apa, setelah update kilat saya yang pertama, saya tiba-tiba kehilangan ide + sense untuk ngerjain fic ini dan saya udah menghabiskan 3 hari+ untuk coba mengingat-ingat dan segera mengetik lanjutannya. Sumimasen deshita~ *bow***

**Masalahnya emang cukup kompleks dan itu yang bikin sulit. Jadi, saya akan coba cari penyelesaiannya dulu untuk update-an selanjutnya. Doain bisa update ASAP.**

**Oh ya, review.**

**Makasih untuk Misaki Youna, Guest-san, Guest-san, Vitaluge (oh plis, bro, kenapa cuma review satu chapter? eh dia emang otouto saya :v), Shin-chan, sama Crystal Victoria yang udah review. Review kalian yang mengharapkan ini update sampe semuanya dicapslock itu buat saya selalu tersenyum kalau liat-liat ke kotak review :3 Untuk kalian yang udah favorit/follow atau bahkan keduanya juga makasih banget tapi sorry nggak disebutin karena e-mailnya udh tenggelem /plak/**

**Ah, iya, saya pengen tahu rasa dinominasiin *meaningful smile* Bisa nominasiin fanfic ini untuk genre Sci-Fi? (Readers : KORE KARA ZUTTO DAME DAA!)**

**Ah, udah deh. Saya ngantuk dan mata saya udah sakit gegara kono fucking asap /Readers : ngomong yang betul kenapa?!/**

**Saa,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**STILL MIND TO REVIEW? Plis, saya mengetik sambil menahan kantuk dan asap /apaan/. Satu review kalian kek satu botol oksigen 10 kg buat saya. Makin banyak, makin cepet updatenya :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa out, nano desu~ **


End file.
